A New Beginning
by S1mplyVe3
Summary: Lucas' sister comes back to Tree HIll trying to run away from her past. But will her past catch up to her in the place she feels most safe?
1. Introducing The Scotts

Lucas' little sister comes back to town to get away from her past and start all over. Mostly Naley but other couples included.

**A/N: well this is my first fanfic so please read and review. Tell me what you think and let me know what I should change. Some criticism is gladly accepted. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning at Wilmington, NC airport, where two handsome gentlemen are patiently awaiting for a special young lady. A few minutes past when all of a sudden the blonde one of the two turned to the direction where he heard someone calling his name.

"Lucas! Lucas!"

He saw the small figured girl, who's a splitting image of him except for her having those gorgeous brown eyes to him with his bright blue eyes, running right for him.

"Oomph!" he grunted as she gives him the biggest bear hug she could, almost tackling him to the ground.

"Hey baby sis." He says with a big smile on his face. "You're so big now! Glad to see you again."

She gives him a smile back, "right back at you big bro" and winks at him.

"Oh and no more braces I see…"

"Mmmhm…" Haley gives him another big smile showing her beautiful white and now straight chompers.

"Hey how about giving your old man a big hug too." The brown-haired man standing beside Lucas said.

"Hey daddy!" she goes and gives him a big hug.

"Hey Haley-bop how was your flight?" he asks.

"Dad! I'm too old for that nickname now. And the flight was okay, slept most of the time."

"That's good to hear. But you know you're still and will always be my Haley-bop" he said grinning at her.

Haley giggled before rolling her eyes. "Oh dad…"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go home!" Lucas says anxiously wanting to go home.

"OKAY!" Haley says as she links arms with both men and starts to head toward the automatic sliding doors.

"Uhmmm…what about your bags?"

"Oh crap!" She runs back to the spot where she left her luggage, luckily nothing was stolen.

The two men just looked at her run and can't help but laugh. Boy are they glad that she's back.

"Oh wow! Nothings changed! This place is just like how a remembered it!" Haley looks at her surrounding with a big smile on her face; _I can't believe I'm finally home!_ she thought to herself.

She started to run upstairs while the guys carry her heavy luggage inside pondering to themselves how she can have so much stuff, when all of a sudden…

"Lucas Willard Scott!" she started yelling as she comes back downstairs.

"Uh oh! Someone's in trouble!" Andy Scott said to his son, whose terrified knowing exactly why she had yelled out his name. Lucas knowing for a fact that whenever he's in trouble with his mom or Haley that not only he'll get yelled at but they would actually call him by his full name. _Willard? Why did my middle name have to be after my grandfather…_he thought.

"I'm gone for a few years and you turn my room into some pig house, with all those playboy posters and gym equipment!" she said with an angry look on her face.

"Well you were gone for seven years to be exact and I needed to get ready for basketball season. Plus I thought you weren't coming back…" Lucas shrugged his shoulder trying to look all innocent.

"Oh don't you dare give me that look and that excuse!" a little hurt that his big bro didn't miss her as much as she thought he did. "Now go march upstairs and put my room back to normal!"

"Alright! Alright!" he puts his hands up in the air surrendering to his little sister's demands. "But I really am glad to see you again Hales." He went to give her a kiss on the cheek before going upstairs to get her room ready. Haley smiled and walked towards her dad.

"Was I really gone for that long?" she asks him.

"Well lets see you were ten when you and your mom left and your what now...uhmm fifteen?"

"Dad! I'm seventeen! Gosh thanks a lot for remembering how old your own daughter is!" Andy grabs his daughters shoulder and pulls her into a side hug. "Sorry Haley-bop, sometimes a father can't help but to think you're still that little girl with braces who never smiles because she hated people looking at her. Now you're all grown up and look at you! You're as beautiful as your mom when I first met her" Haley gave her a dad a smile. "Thanks dad, I really missed you!" she hugged her dad tighter.

_Man I really have been gone that long. Seven years? I can't believe I had lived seven years of complete misery… Haley get a hold of yourself! That's in the past now. Have that new beginning you've been longing for, for so long._

**A/N: Sorry for any bad grammar used. I'm not a big writer, just wanted to try this thing out. Also I apologize for any lack of "oomph" in the beginning of the story. I just wanted to introduce some of the characters first before I get right into the main bit of it.**


	2. Old Friends Unite

**A/N: thought I'd add this chapter along with the first one since the first didn't have that much going on. Hope you enjoy this. Please read and review so I know whether I should still continue with this.**

**Chapter 2**

Later that day…

"It's about time you get this back to the way it was!" Haley smiled at her big bro with satisfaction, only to see her brother collapsed on the ground tired from moving all the heavy equipment out of the room.

"Glad…you're…back…Haley…" he said while huffing and puffing and started to sit up.

"I know" Haley smiled and gave her big bro a kiss and a hug. "Now get out of my room!" she grinned at him while pointing to her door showing Lucas the exit.

"Alright…" He got up and started to dust his shorts off with his hands. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower. Nathan is coming over to pick me up so we can go to Rivercourt and practice before school starts. So just let him know I'll be right out."

"Nathan?" Haley glanced at Lucas with and started to search through her head trying to process the correct face with the name.

"Yeah Nathan remember? My best friend Nathan. Grew up together Nathan. Nathan that you had the biggest crush on, Nathan?"

"Oh him! And I did not have a big crush on him! He always teased me because of my braces. But do you remember that hair of his?" Haley started to laugh at the memory of little Nathan having one of those bowl shape cut hair.

Lucas started to laugh also at the memory "oh man that was hilarious. Every time he said something about your braces you'd throw one of those plastic bowls at him and say 'Don't forget your hat' good memories"

Both siblings laugh at the image that went through their head of the past. "So how is his hair now?" Haley asks while giggling.

"After that whole phase Nathan always kept his head buzzed cut." Lucas giggled along.

"Well anyway I better get ready. Hopefully I'll still be able to play. I'm exhausted after moving _ALL_ of that equipment." Lucas said putting emphasis on the word 'all'.

"Well that's your own fault!" Haley stuck out her tongue at her big brother, "Now get going I want to do some practicing myself" Haley said while grabbing her guitar case and taking out her guitar.

"You still play?"

"Yeah of course! Never stopped. Now get going before your boyfriend comes." Haley giggled.

"Whatever" Lucas said throwing his sweaty towel at her.

"Ewww!" Haley caught it in the air and threw it back outside the door. _Finally some alone time with my good ol' buddy here._ Haley thought while tapping her guitar.

"Hey Mr. Sott. Just came by to pick Luke up to play some ball at the Rivercourt." The very tall, 6'2 to be exact, brown hair brown eyed boy at the door said holding a basketball in his hands.

"Oh Nathan come on in. I think Luke is his room you could check." Andy Scott has said opening the door and motioning Nathan to come inside.

"Thanks Mr. Scott. I'll go and check up on him now." Nathan started his way up the stairs.

He saw the open door to the exercise room and the towel on the ground, so he thought Lucas was probably there working out. As he got closer to the door he heard guitar strings playing. _Huh? Lucas plays the guitar now? When did Brooke get him to do that? _ Nathan thought. But to his surprise it wasn't Lucas that was playing the guitar in the room. _Whoa what happened to the room? And has Lucas replaced Brooke already? And isn't this too soon to move in? _ Nathan kept exploring the possibilities while he stares at the girl playing the guitar. As he kept thinking though, he didn't realize the girl had looked up at him with a confused look. _Is that Nathan? Man has he grown! And why is he just staring at me? Hair is so much better. _ Haley thought. She cleared her throat to get his attention. Nathan snapped out of his thoughts long enough to get a really good look at the girl who is now staring back at him. _Whoa! She's HOT!_ Nathan thought as he started staring somewhere else but her, worried that she would see him start to blush.

"Errrr….uhmmm…" were the only words he could get out of his mouth.

"What are you doing there just staring?" Haley looked at him.

_Oh great I hope she doesn't think I'm a pervert. _ "Oh uhmmm sorry I-"

"Come here and give me a big hug you big lug!" she said standing up from her bed and opened her arms wide waiting for her hug.

"Huh? Uhmm… Yeah O-Kay..." Nathan came up to her and gave her a hug. _Do I know this girl?_ Nathan thought, knowing his record of dating girl after girl. But he thought this one he definitely would've remembered. When nothing in his mind came up he just stood there dumbfounded, still hugging the mystery girl.

When Haley pulled away she thought to herself, _I don't think he remembers me, but wow he's gotten really hot since he got rid of that haircut and taller… and wow more ripped. _ She giggled to herself.

"Dude! She's only been here only a few hours. And you're already hitting on my sister." Lucas looked at the both of them with Nathan's hands still on her waist.

Nathan quickly pulled his hands away. "Luke this is not what it lo-.What did you just say?" Nathan was more dumbfounded than before.

Lucas and Haley looked at each other and couldn't help but start giggling over Nathan's confusion.

"You still don't remember do you?" Haley said and started looking around her dresser. "Here, this reminds you of anything?" she gives him the same plastic bowl she's been teasing him with all those years.

"A plastic bowl?" Nathan thought for awhile. _Does Luke have another sister I don't know of? This can't be-_ He looks at Haley smiling at him. _ Noooo…can it? Plastic bowl... It has to be... but WOW has she changed a lot…_Nathan starts to give her the elevator glance. Starting from her head his eyes started to look further down stopping midway. _ A LOT! _ Haley caught him staring at her boobs and snapped her fingers. "Hey buddy up here!"

"Oh uhmm..." Nathan blushed a little with embarrassment. Haley and Lucas just laughed it off.

"Railey? ahem I mean Haley!" Nathan remembered the name he use to call her all the time because of her braces that looked like a railroad track on her teeth.

"Ha-ha... very funny... but nonetheless Correct! Tell him what he has won Lucas!" Haley said who started laughing even more at the look of Nathan's face.

Lucas laughed. "C'mon Nate everyone's probably waiting. Plus I have to get you away from my sister before she gets on to your _to do list_" Lucas said jokingly but at the same time being serious about it.

Nathan shook his head and blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Uh yeah right. See you later Haley"

Haley giggled. "Yeah see you later Nathan. And don't cause too much trouble boys!"

"See ya Hales!" Luke yelled out as he started to descend down the stairs

"Bye Luke!" Haley yelled back.

_Oh wow he really has gotten HOT… Oh Nathan "Moe" Lee how I've missed you…_Haley smiles at her self thinking about the nickname she gave him as kids, Moe from the three stooges because of his hair. I guess as kids their parents always thought of them as the three stooges. They were inseparable.


	3. Meet the Gang

**--- Thanks to everyone who has commented on my story. Means a lot! )…Everytime I see a review it puts a big smile on my face and just make me want to keep going when I feel lazy..hehe…so thanks again!**

**A/N: So just in case people got a little confuse in the first two chapters I'll clears things up. Haley and Lucas are brother and sister. I don't know if people noticed but I really couldn't make up my mind on Haley's age. But this is the definite age, Haley is 17 a junior and Lucas is 18 a senior. Their last name is Scott, and their parents are Karen and Andy Scott. Their parents divorced when they were just 10 and Haley moved away with their mom while Lucas stayed with their dad. Nathan is a Lee with just his mom taking care of him ever since his dad Keith died in a tragic accident when he was only 2. Lucas, Nathan and Haley have been friends ever since they were little. Keith and Andy were great friends when Keith was still alive. That is how the three became good friends. But when Haley moved out the three became a two and now Nathan and Lucas are best friends. So as I put in the summary Haley comes back to Tree hill to try to get away from her past. What she's running from is still a secret. **

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter, sorry for any confusions. If there are still questions you want to clear up just let me know and I'll be glad to clear it up for you. Enjoy and please keep reviewing and tell me what you think. Thanks! Now on to chapter 3…**

**Chapter 3 **

"Hey Luke, you never told me Haley was coming back." Nathan took a shot and the ball swished at it made its way through the hoop.

"You never asked." Lucas grinned and aimed for the basket "Plus didn't know it mattered" Lucas took a shot and also made a swish.

"I guess so, but man she's so grown now." swish

"Who's all grown?" A beautiful brunette comes up to the two boys and took a glance at Lucas.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas walked towards her and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Whaddup Brooke" Nathan greeted the brunette. She looked at him and gave him a big grin.

Lucas took his aim once more. But Brooke decided to run her fingers down his body in attempt to seduce her boyfriend.

"Sooo…What are you boys up to?" Lucas took a shot but not before getting a sudden shiver down his spine as Brooke ran her index finger down his chest. Unfortunately the ball went straight over the backboards and landed on the grass. Lucas pouted as Nathan laughed his ass off at the landing of his best friend's air ball.

"Oh yeah… I still got it" Brooke said with a grin of satisfaction.

"Oh man Luke, just because your sister's back doesn't mean you start shooting like her." Nathan laughed some more.

"Sister?" Brooke said as she raised her one eyebrow looking towards Lucas.

"I wasn't that bad!" Everyone looked at the direction the voice came from. Haley made her way toward the group, picked up Lucas' ball and headed to the free throw line. She took a shot and the ball bounced off the backboards.

"I think I made my point." Nathan laughed some more.

"But I didn't make an air ball, like what my good ol'drooling big bro here just did." She chuckled at her big brother, whose face was as red as Brooke's lipstick.

"But-... I-…" Lucas was speechless. Nathan and Haley just laughed at his dismay.

"So you're the sister these boys have been talking about before I got here." Brooke interrupted the two.

"Yep that'd be me. You must be the infamous Brooke Davis. I'm Haley, nice to meet you" She said introducing herself to the girl seducing her brother.

"Nice to meet you too. So what has these two said about me?"

"Not much, I just see like pictures of you and Luke plastered all over his room. And I think you left a certain leopard undergarment on Lucas' floor. You might want to hide that Luke unless you want dad to see it." Haley giggled a bit to Lucas' shocked face.

"Haley! Sst!" Lucas gave Haley this looked and raised his hand to his throat like he was slitting his neck signaling her to stop talking.

"Lucas!" Brooke gave her boyfriend a slap on the arm. "I can't believe you'd leave that somewhere to be seen. But lucky for you I find that kind of kinky." She gave him her famous smile with the deep dimples that could make any boy's heart melt, especially the boy standing right in front of her. "Err…I…" Lucas was once again speechless.

"Wow Luke. I like her already, someone that can actually keep you from talking." Haley chuckled.

"Uhhh... I'll see you guys later..." Lucas puts his arm around Brooke and started heading towards Brooke's mini coupe.

"But what abo-" before Nathan could finish what he was going to say Lucas was already in his own world unable to hear a single word coming out of Nathan's mouth. "Awww man, just great." Nathan sighed.

"I'm not such a bad company am I?" Haley glanced at Nathan waiting for an answer.

"No it's not that, we were…uhmm just…- awww never mind." Nathan put his head down as he couldn't come up wit a good answer to Haley's question. Haley just giggled.

"So what brings you here anyway?" Nathan asks trying to change the subject,

"Oh I just got tired of playing my guitar so decided to see what you boys were up to."

"Oh I mean what brings you back in Tree hill?"

"Oh... That… uhhmmm.." Haley tried to come up with something. The first thing that popped into her head was, "No reason just missed my two favorite guys in town." As she said that Nathan couldn't help to think. _**Two** favorite guys? Am I one of those two?_ He pondered to himself.

"I mean I haven't seen my dad and best big brother ever in such a long time." Haley continued. Nathan glanced down a little disappointed that the other guy was her dad not him.

"Oh so you're only visiting?" he asks.

"Nope, staying for good. I really can't take it at that place anymore. I mean New York is nice I guess but Tree Hill is my home and I'm just glad to be back." She said as she attempted to make another shot, only for the ball to hit the rim and bounce back at her. _Dammit! _ She thought as she caught the ball back in her hands.

"Here let me show you." Nathan went behind her and grabbed her arms and guided her through the shot. Haley couldn't help but feel a shiver go through her arms to the rest of her body.

_Wow she's got soft hands. And her hair… wow… she's so- Nathan! You Doofus snap out of it! FOCUS! _Nathan shook his head trying to snap out of his thoughts.ahem Nathan cleared his throat before continuing. "Now bend your knees and… shoot" Haley did just that a then swoosh!

"Aahh! Yes!" The both chuckled as they give each other high fives.

"Ugh!"

"Ouch"

"Dammit!"

"Stop! stop!" Brooke quickly pushed her boyfriend off of her and sat up. "Next time can we rule out my mini coupe as a replacement bed?"

Lucas sat up panting from all the hard work he had tried to do. "Yeah, definitely. So wanna go to my house?" Lucas suggested so quickly.

"Lucas Scott! You dirty little… "Before Brooke could continue they both jumped at a figure banging on her car window. They quickly got dressed and opened the tinted glass window.

"Sorry for the interruptions but aren't you and Nathan suppose to be practicing?" The familiar blonde said looking at the couple all flustered.

"P. Sawyer! What are you doing here?" Brooke questioned.

"Well Like I said… Nathan and your boy-toy there are suppose to be practicing before school starts and Nathan decided to invite Jake too. But we were running late because Jake waited for me to get off my shift at the art studio."

"So where's that hunky boy of yours?" Brooke asked her best friend since forever Peyton.

"You mean me?" The slightly short man put his arm around Peyton trying to look all slick.

"Uhhh… Tim don't make me regret picking you up." Tim pouted and put his head down at the rejection. Peyton pushed Tim's arm off her shoulder and continued her conversation with Brooke.

"Jake's at the car getting Jenny out."

Brooke and Lucas finally got of the car to get back to their group.

"Hey guys." A slightly curly brown haired guy came up to the three near the mini coupe holding a baby car seat.

"Awwww Hey Jenny, my sexy little she-devil." Brooke said with excitement seeing the little one. The little girl giggled as if she knew what Brooke had just called her.

"O-key remind me to never let you baby-sit my daughter." Jake said with a disapproval look.

"Oh Jakey boy you know I was just kidding…" Brooke smiled her famous smile, but Jake didn't buy it. He passed the car seat to Peyton, "Yeah… just in case, better keep an eye on her Peyton." Jake chuckled a little and started heading towards the court with Lucas and Tim.

"Hey!" Brooke cried out to Jake's comment. Peyton linked arms with her best friend while holding the car seat with the other as both started to head towards the bench.

"Hey who's that girl out there with the guys?" Peyton couldn't help but ask.

"Oh that's Luke's baby sister Haley" Brooke explained.

"Oh I didn't know Luke had a sister."

"Yep. Luke told me about her before and I've seen a few pictures, but only from when they were still kids. She'll be a junior like you and I"

"Oh, so is she and Nathan..." Peyton questioned at the possibility of Haley being with Nathan since she saw him do that 'I'll show you how to shoot the ball' trick he's so famous for doing with many of his 'lady friends'.

"Uhmm, no. At least I don't think so, I mean they were childhood buddies but then again you never know with Nathan." Brooke and Peyton started to giggle at that last comment knowing Nathan oh too well.

"Did I just hear my name?" Nathan glanced over the two girls as they sat on top of the bench table and set the car seat in between them.

Brooke snickered, "Oh Nathan not everything evolves around you my dear." Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and started laughing.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Whatever, well anyway wassup **Peyton" **Nathan put emphasis on her name letting Brooke know that she is now on ignore.

"What's going on Nate?"

"Have you met Lucas' sister?"

"Nope not that I know of…" Peyton said with a grin. Like she could've possibly met her when she herself just got there.

"Don't make me put you on ignore too…"

Peyton laughed, "Okay sorry so where she at?"

Nathan looked around only to see that Haley was nowhere to be found. He only saw Lucas shooting at the net along with Jake and Tim.

"Oh uhmmm… She was just here…" Nathan looked around and scratched his head like a little boy who just lost his favorite toy.

"Oh Nathan you really have to stop with these make-believe girls. Or has the great Nathan Lee finally lost his touch." Peyton and Brooke started laughing their asses off. Nathan got tired of the insults from the girls so he decided to join the guys back at the court.

"Hey Luke, where'd your sister go?" He asks confused about the whole situation.

"You mean the hottie?" Tim looked over with a big grin on his face nodding his head in satisfaction.

"Ewww... geeze Tim that's my sister you're talking about! Remind me later to keep her away from you!" Lucas threw the ball at Tim, hoping Tim would catch it, but to Tim's demise he was still in his little world thinking about Haley when BAM the ball hit Tim straight at the side of his head. But to no surprise with anyone Tim just stood there still with a big grin on his face nodding. The three laughed their asses off and shook their heads as they look at their dazed friend Tim.

"Anyway, Haley left like a few minutes ago, she said she was tired and decided to walk back home."

"Oh…" Nathan looked disappointed to see Haley gone but just shook it off for he didn't want the guys to see his reaction. _She left without even saying goodbye. _He thought to himself before taking another shot at the basket and _swish_

**A/N: Okay sorry if this one is a little on the weak side. Just really wanted to get all the introductions done with. But I will try to get something going on the next chapter. Try to bare with me. I may be slow getting to the main point but I will get there. So please keep reviewing and tell me what you think! Thanks! Means a lot to me! )**


	4. As Siblings Bond

**Chapter 4**

_What the hell!... Get Out of Here!... Stop Please! Stop! STOP!..._

"Haley! Haley!"

"STOP!" The girl lying on the bed suddenly sat up, her forehead dripping of sweat drops. She was wearing a yellow tank top with grey sweatpants and her hair was up messily in a bun. Everything was a blur to her. She turns to her side to see a blurred image of someone. When she saw this she suddenly screamed, grabbed her blanket and pushed herself back until she felt the cold wall on her back. "Please go away!" she pleaded and tears started to well up in her eyes. The man took hold of her and shook her to snap her out off the state she was in. "Haley, hey… it's me Lucas…" Haley finally snaps out of it to finally realize it was just her brother who at the moment was staring at her with concern in his eyes. "Uh…" she couldn't speak. "Hey, hey it's alright, it was just a dream…" he pulls her in to comfort her as her tears start to soak up his grey t-shirt. "More like a nightmare…" she said softly but loud enough for her brother to hear.

A few minutes later, Lucas pulls her away and looks at her wipe her tears away. "Hey what's wrong baby girl?"

"Uhmm…." She sniffed and wiped her tears thinking whether or not she should tell him about everything. "It's nothing…" she sniffed again. " Like you said it was just a bad dream…" She gave him a small smile to let him know she was okay. Lucas of course could see right through her. "Hey c'mon it's me. You know you could tell me anything."

"I know, that's why you're the best big brother I know…" she smiled and giggled a little. He gave her a smile right back and wiped a tear off her cheek. "So tell me what's wrong…" Lucas and Haley were always close. As kids they'd confide in each other about everything from Lucas scared that their mom would yell at him for breaking the vase in the living room to all the guys that would tease Haley, no matter what they would have each others back. But ever since Haley moved out, everything has changed. Too much has gone on, and now as much as she loves her brother, she just wasn't sure she was ready to let everything out in the open. She just wanted to forget it all, start anew. "Really Luke Uhmm... I just dreamt I was being chased by little scary gremlins as always" She smiled.

"Still having those dreams huh? Well looks like those gremlins has gotten a lot scarier by the way you were stirring in your bed." Lucas still wasn't sure she was telling the truth, but he just let it go, for now.

"Yeah, a whole lot scarier." She leaned against the wall again and sighed. At least her brother bought the story since as a kid she's always had occurring dreams about gremlins with sharp fangs trying to gobble her up. "So how was your little practice session today?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"It was cool; it's good you got to meet everyone today, so I didn't have to go through the whole introduction thing so many times."

"Yeah your friends are really nice, I mean your girlfriend is bit cheery, and that Tim guy kinda freaks me out. But other than that they're one nice group of people" She smiled at Lucas with approval of his friends.

"Yep that's my girl, she'll grow on you once you get to know her more." _Yeah I bet, _Haley laughs to herself at the odd pairing of his brother and Brooke. "…And Tim, he's an odd one, but at least he can play ball." Lucas chuckled at all the stupid things Tim has done or said in the pass.

"Anyway glad you and Nathan are still good friends."

"Yeah, we've been through so much crap together since you were gone. And we've caused a lot of riot too since you weren't there to stop us." He laughed at the memories.

"I probably wouldn't have been able to stop you guys either way."

"Probably not" Both started giggling.

"Haley! Phone it's your mom!" A voice downstairs interrupted their conversation.

"Oh Luke please, I don't feel like talking to anyone right now." She told Lucas with a frantic look on her face.

Lucas gave her this confused look before giving her a nod, "Okay… I'll be right back" he said before leaving her side to go downstairs and tell their dad that she was asleep already. Haley just continued to sit there in the dark curled up into a ball hugging her knees tight to her chest thinking about the nightmare she just had. She shook it off before Lucas came back into her room for more bonding.

"So what was that about? Why didn't you want to talk to mom?" He asked her curious to why she didn't want to have a conversation with their own mother.

"Just not in a talking mood right now. Plus why would I pass up this opportunity for some bonding time with my big brother." She joked.

"True, who wouldn't want to talk to **me**?" Lucas said with a big smirk on his face.

"Oh aren't we a bit cocky?" she threw the pillow beside her to his face but Lucas caught it before getting smacked in the face. Haley started to laugh she couldn't remember when she laughed that much. "If I knew that you would've turned into a Nathan clone I wouldn't of left Tree Hill" she giggled some more.

"Ha-ha very funny" he threw the pillow back at her. "Anyway back to the subject. How is mom? She still with…"

"That jerk she calls her husband? Mr. I'm so full of myself Dan Ricke." She couldn't help but rolling her eyes at the sound of the name. Haley scoffed, "Dan Ricke, Pah! More like Dan Prick." Haley said in a serious tone. Every time she even heard the name, Dan Ricke, she just wanted to strangle anything that was in sight. She despised him. She couldn't believe her mother would actually stay with a man like Dan Ricke. Dan Ricke was into the whole real estate back in New York, after a few smooth business deals, his ego couldn't help but enlarge by the second. He had a son Chris Ricke who is just as arrogant as he is. Dan Ricke treated his son like a Prince, but Haley to him was nothing more than just another worthless maid in the house. He would order her around before she could do something she wanted to do which in the end was impossible to do because it would be either too late or she was just too tired to do anything after doing all of his biddings. And unfortunately for Haley her mother was so deep into his spell that she really didn't have a choice. Her mother was always too busy with pleasing Dan or her work to worry about Haley's needs.

"I guess she is still with him." He chuckled.

"Yep! Unfortunately…." Haley sighed.

"Is that why you finally decided to come back to Tree Hill?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that…" she sighed again looking down. She couldn't help but blame her mom for marrying that jerk and for everything that has happened to her all those years, all the pain she had to endure. Going through all the terrible stuff that has happened to her in her mind she just wanted to cry, hit the wall, strangle her pillow, just anything to release the hurt she's been feeling, but she couldn't, not in front of Lucas.

"Well if Dan Ricke is the whole reason behind you coming back then maybe the guy isn't so bad after all." Lucas smiled at Haley trying to make a joke out of the situation to get a smile out of his sister's face, but to no avail Haley's glare stayed in place, except now the glare was towards him. "How could you even defend that devil! He the biggest son of a…" before Haley could finish Lucas interrupted

"Okay, okay I get it." Lucas raised his hands in defeat. He didn't want to see his sister get more upset because once you get her going there's no stopping her.

"Good! Cause that man, if you could even call him that, does not deserve a single gratitude." Lucas could tell this subject obviously disturbed her so he decided to change it.

"So anyway… You excited about going to school?" he asks

"Uhmm… Yeah sure! You know how much I love school." Finally the expression on face quickly changed into a better looking one. Lucas knew school always cheered her right up ironically enough since he didn't know a single person who would actually be as excited about school as she was.

"Well then it's a good thing you have gotten to know everyone, so at least you'll know some people and not be a complete loner." Lucas snickered.

"Oh yeah like I'm sure your mister popular." She scoffed.

"Hey may I remind you I'm co-captain of the basketball team this year and dating the head cheerleader?" Lucas said with a grin.

"Wow you really have turned into Nathan haven't you?" she laughed at her brother's unusual cockiness.

"My don't you like to mention that name a lot." Lucas teased.

"Excuse me? What's that suppose to mean?" Haley once again threw the same pillow at Lucas but he ducked down quick enough so he wouldn't get socked on the face by the flying pillow.

"So what? Is it safe to know that my little sis has no longer have any feelings for 'Moe'?"

"Of course not! And I never even had a crush on him in the first place for the last time!" Haley reassured herself more than Lucas.

"Good. Cause he may be my best friend but Nathan Lee is the last person I want my baby sister hooking up with." Lucas said making it clear to his sister.

"Why is it so bad for me to hook up with him? Not that I'm asking permission because like I said I don't like him." Good thing it was dark enough now that Lucas couldn't tell she was lying through her teeth.

"Because have you seen Nathan at school?"

"Uh… obviously not!"

"Exactly my point. Everywhere he goes, a girl stares at him and our good buddy Nathan can't help flirt back with them and occasionally date random girls even though he's supposedly with Rachel Gattina" Lucas explains the busy life of Nathan to his baby sister.

"Who's Rachel Gattina?" She asked curiously. _Nathan already has a girlfriend?_ She sadly noted to herself.

"Well she's supposed to be his girlfriend. Brooke hates her, cause she's always trying to steal the spot of head cheerleader from her. But yeah she's the girl that Nathan walks around the hall with while getting some extra attention on the side from other girls in the hall." He explains once again.

"So how does he get away with dating those other girls?"

"That is the mystery we call Nathan, we still wonder about it all the time. But that's Nathan and I don't think there's a single girl that could change that." _Maybe I could… _Haley thought to herself. _ What am I saying? Nathan Lee? The same boy who use to tease me and run a toy train through my mouth while I'm sleeping? But then it's been so long he could've changed. Haley! What are you saying! _Haley continued to argue with herself until she got interrupted by a voice other than her own.

"Haley? Hello….Earth to Haley?" Lucas waved his hand in front of Haley's face which snapped her back in reality.

"Oh hey…" she said as her cheeks began to blush, again luckily to her advantage it was too dark for Lucas to see.

"Where were you just now?" Lucas asked her curiously.

"Oh sorry…just tired I guess…" she exclaimed.

"Oh okay, well I guess I'll let you rest now, it's been a long day…Try to think happy thoughts this time okay?" he smiled at her.

"Thanks Luke, I will" She smiles back and gives her brother a hug before he got up.

"G'nite Hales"

"G'nite Luke" Haley crashed herself back down on her bed thinking about what Lucas had just said to her. _Think happy thoughts…'Hey Haley-bop we missed you' … 'Always there for you baby sis'… 'Glad you're back Hales'… _Haley falls asleep at the thoughts of her dad, Lucas, and Nathan fly through her head.

**A/N: Well I'm a little disappointed at the amount of reviews I've been getting, not that I appreciate the ones I have now. Just wished I had more I guess. Well hopefully this will boost it up a bit. So please review don't care whether it's a bad review or not! Just say something! Because if I don't get enough I don't think I'll be able to continue this story. So until I can get to at least 25 reviews after this chapter this is all you'll get from me. I know that's probably too much to ask for, but I see so many people who only have 2 chapters with over 20 reviews and this is already my fourth. So please bring a smile to my face and review! THANKS and as always ENJOY! ) **


	5. 5a Tree Hill High

**A/N: So even though I didn't reach the goal I was hoping for I was surprised at the amount of reviews I got in just a day. So thanks guys! And for that I'll give you a whole new chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 5a**

Sunday flew by quickly in the town of Tree Hill, soon enough it was Monday morning, the first day of school at Tree Hill High.

"Lucas! Hurry up! We'll be late for class!" Haley called to her brother with much anxiety to her voice. It was Haley's first day in her new high school and she wanted to make a good first impression, perfect attendance record like she always had in the past. Unfortunately she has a brother, who she loves to death by the way, but takes as much time getting ready as typical teenage girls would in the morning. Haley sighs once again after having to call her brother's name 3 times already she knew then that she was not going to get him down the stairs any quicker. "Dad! Tell Luke I'll wait for him in the car!" A man's head, that Lucas and Haley equally resembles, emerges from the kitchen and says, "Alright sweety! Have fun on your first day!" He yells back at her before getting back to his cooking. A moping Haley sighs once more and walks out the door.

"Hey Hales!" Haley turns around to see a running Nathan waving his hands at her while his backpack sways from left to right. "Oh. Hey Nate. What's up?" she said squinting at him with her hands over her eyes to shade her face from the sun. Nathan finally slows down to face her with his hands on his hips panting a little bit from the run. He tries to catch his breath before he speaks. "Oh hey…where's Luke?" he asks still trying to breath.

"He's still inside, I swear he's like the girl in the family." She says as they both start to laugh.

"Hey! I heard that!" the tall blonde said as he comes down the porch steps.

"Finally! Geeze..has Brooke really have that much of affect on you? C'mon let's get going don't want to be late!" she says as she swings her hand around motioning Lucas to get in the car.

"Hey, can I ride with you guys, the car won't start on me again."

"Yeah Sure thing Nate, hop in!" Lucas says.

""Thanks!" Nate says as he quickly jumps in the red '93 Volkswagen Jetta.

"See Hales we're not late. We actually still have time to spare. You worry too much." Lucas says with a smirk looking at his sister, who had both hand on her chest all pale like her whole life just past through her eyes.

"Oh. My. GOD! LUKE!" she slaps the shoulder of her brother. "Remind me to never let you drive again! Who do you think your are? Paul Walker from fast and the furious! Geeze you trying to kill us all! You craz-" before she could continue she hears both guys start laughing in amusement as they couldn't keep their laughter back anymore. "Oh you think you're so funny huh…" she looks at both guys, who then looks at each other, "Yup!" the both say at the same time. "Oh well then…Oh my god! look at what Brooke is doing with that dude!" she quickly exclaims. "What! Where!" Luke quickly turns his head to the left almost giving himself a whip lash only to see a waving Brooke with her arms around Peyton heading towards them. He turns back around to a smirking Haley, "made you look! Gosh you are so gullible" she says giving his shoulder a little pat shaking her head before starting to crack up. Nathan start to chuckle a bit until Lucas glares up him. Nathan just puts his hands in the air like he's innocent in all this. "Ha-ha funny…Let's go before we all get late for class." Lucas says as he turns back and opens his door to step out of the vehicle. "Oh now he cares about getting late..." Haley says with her sarcastic voice rolling her eyes.

"Hey sexy!" a smirking Brooke unhooks her arm from her bestfriend and gives her boyfriend a hug. "Hey pretty girl" Lucas stares into his girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes and reaches down to give her a kiss, actually more than just **_a_** kiss, more like a whole make-out session. "Whoa! Okay I think I'll leave you two alone…" the curly blonde behind Brooke says as she walks around to the other side of the car to greet the rest of the passengers. "Hey Nate, what's up?" she says to the tall guy who just recently just got out of the car. "Oh hey, Peyton. So where's Jake at?" he asks.

"Well nice to see you too. Didn't know you were into my boyfriend **_that _**much." Peyton starts to laugh.

"Ha-ha very funny, just wanted to make sure tat he'd be at the try-outs today." Nathan explains.

"Riiight…." Peyton gives him a wink and has a laugh once more before continuing. "Well he should be on the way, probably making sure everything is fine with Jenny." She responds.

"Oh okay." He says, as he finally glances at Haley who obviously looks uncomfortable being in between the two not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Oh yeah Peyton this is Haley. I believe you guys didn't have the chance to meet last time." Haley smiles at the blonde who smiles back, "Nice to meet you Haley, and here I thought Nathan was making up another girl again." Peyton giggles a bit as she reach out her hand.

"Uhmmm…" Haley chuckles a bit with a confuse looks on her face as she looks at Nathan and then back at Brooke, "Yeah…nice to meet you too…" she takes the hand of the blonde and shake it slightly.

"I guess we better head in before the bells rings." Haley says as she starts to walk toward the school with Nathan and Peyton.

"So are you two done yet? Cause we're heading in now!" Peyton yells back at the couple. Lucas and Brooke finally break their make-out session and quickly catches up with the rest of the group. As they get near the entrance Haley realize that she is now about to enter the life she would've had if she had stayed, the life she probably would've loved, the life she now has back, the life where she could just start out fresh again. They opened the doors and almost immediately she sees a whole bunch of eyes narrowing to the five of them. As they continue walking she sees a bunch of jocks butting knuckles with her brother and Nathan and girls looking at Nathan with those flirtatious eyes. _So this is the life my brother has been living, and those girls, I guess Lucas was right about that. _She glanced at Nathan as he gives the girls his famous smirk, then all of a sudden she sees this red-head quickly pass by her, bumping her shoulder to give Nathan a hug.

"Hey Natey-poo. I've been waiting for you." She says to him as she gives him a kiss. Nathan was caught completely off guard and just did what came natural and puts his hands on her waist to kiss back until something snapped in him, _Haley_. He quickly pushed the girl who is by the way wearing the shortest skirt you've ever seen and a top that's barely called a top since it was rolled up to show off her belly.

"Uh hey Rachel." He looks at Haley who just looked at away, then he looks back at Rachel with a surprise look on her face, wondering why her boyfriend had pushed her away.

"What's wrong Natey-poo?" she looks at him and gives him a pout.

"Uhmmm nothing I just… don't we have to go to the gym to see where our homerooms are?" he quickly responded a bit nervously pushing Rachel off of him.

"Yeah, let's go before we really do get late for class" Peyton interrupts, "Jake is probably in there, I want to see him before class starts." So the group starts to head off to the gym. When they looked at their homeroom, they were in alphabetical order. Haley and Peyton are obviously in the same homeroom, since their last names start with 'S'. Nathan looked for his name and saw that Jake was in the same list, he saw Jake's head pop out of the crowd smiling at everyone. Nathan butted fist with Jake and told him they were in the same class together. When Brooke saw she was in the same homeroom with Rachel, Brooke of course started to whine and complain to Lucas about the 'witch' being in her class, but Lucas just reassured her that it would be okay. Finally Lucas found his name and looked down the list of names to see if anything looked familiar to him. He glanced at one of the names and started to chuckle and shake his head…_Tim Smith_. So afterwards everyone just said their goodbyes and headed off to each responding destinations.

Lucas decided to walk with Haley and Peyton since their homerooms were nearby one another. When Haley and Peyton arrived to their homeroom class Peyton hooked onto Haley's arm and guided them to their seats. Peyton wanted to sit in the back but Haley wanted to sit up close, finally they decided to find a middle ground and sit in the middle. Lucas looked at the girls trying to decide where to sit and just shook his head and smiled, he was glad his sister was fitting right in. Lucas nodded his head at the girls and smiled before heading off to his class.

"So, how do you like Tree Hill so far?" Peyton asks turning towards Haley after saying bye to Lucas.

"Oh I love it, it's home." Haley responds with a smile.

"So what is your story by the way? I mean I know you and Lucas are brother and sister but I mean how'd you get separated in the first place?" Peyton asks trying to make conversation.

"Oh, well when I was 10 and Luke was 11, our parents decided to get a divorce. They agreed that Luke would stay with my dad and I would stay with my mom when she moved to New York. So all this time the only contact Lucas and I had was mostly letters and phone calls, but no matter what we promised each other that we would definitely keep in touch." She explains.

"So you and Lucas must be really tight." She asks

"Yup we're like paper and glue." Haley says giggling a little.

"That's cool always wanted to having that much of a bonding with a sibling, but I guess in a way that's what Brook and I have." Peyton says smiling back "Well anyway, you were born here in Tree Hill right?"

"Yup" Haley responds back

"So that means you knew Nathan way back then, because I know ever since birth those two have been joined by the hips." Peyton chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I've dealt with those two causing so much trouble. And Nathan and I would tease each other back and forth as kids." Haley smiles looking back at the wonderful memories the three of them had.

"So what did you think when you saw Nathan again?" Peyton gives Haley a grin trying to get something out of her.

"Uhmmm…What do you mean?" Haley asks while raising her eyebrows at Peyton curious to what exactly she was thinking.

"Oh c'mon don't tell me you don't think he's a major babe. I'm sure he wasn't the same old Nathan you remember as a kid." If Haley knew how blunt Peyton was she would've avoided this conversation altogether.

"uhmmm…" She quickly looked away from Peyton and looked down at her desk. W_ow that was completely off-guard. _ Haley thought. She was left speechless. Peyton giggled at the now blushing Haley.

"It's okay, we've all felt that way about the great Nathan Lee." She laughed. "And by the way he was looking at you earlier, I bet he probably felt the same way towards you." She smiled, boy she really is straightforward.

"uhmmm huh? What do you mean?" Haley eyes went back to Peyton with interests.

"Well when Rachel went to give him a kiss I knew he wanted to avoid it at all cause since you were there." She explained. Good old observative Peyton.

"Oh I didn't notice." Haley says with a soft shy voice, a little embarrassed, which made Peyton giggle a bit.

"Okay you probably want to change the subject now. So what made you come back anyway?" Peyton asked so she didn't have to embarrass her new friend anymore.

"Oh uhmmm…" before Haley could continue the teacher finally walks into class and gets the whole class' attention.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone but why don't we start the class now shall we…" the teacher continues to speak.

_Dodged the bullet by an inch. _ Haley thought as she listened to her teacher speak.

**A/N: Yeah you guys are probably disappointed at this chapter. But this is all I could come up with for now. Been working too much and I guess just can't think straight. I mean I know where I should be heading with this story just not sure how to get there. So just be patient with me. Sorry! If you guys have any suggestions or things I should change just let me know and I'll take it into consideration. I also want to apologize for my lack of 'oomph' in the descriptions. I was never really a literate person, I guess I should've read more as a kid…lol…and too much slang talking with the buddies…so again sorry about that. But please do keep reading and commenting and I promise it'll get better, well at least I'll try to make it better. ) thanks again!**


	6. 5b Girl Interrupted

**A/N: So I've actually decided to make this into two parts, the beginning of school and the end. So here's the second part, I personally like the second part better. So hope you like it and give me some more good reviews. )**

**Chapter 5b**

It was nearing to the end of school for most. Of course there are those who have to stay after for some tutoring, basketball practice, cheerleading try-outs, etc. It was finally last period, Ms White's Math class. It was a relief for Haley to finally reach this class after her experience in gym class with coach Durham. Haley Scott is one of the smartest kids in school always getting straight A's, gym class was of course an exception. _Stupid free shot… _Haley thought. Haley gives a big sigh and blows away pieces of her hair from her face before taking a seat.

"My sexy boyfriend, Lucas' little sister!" Haley looks towards the door at a squealing Brooke quickly coming towards her.

"Uh...ugh!" Before Haley could respond she lets out a big grunt when Brooke bent down and gave Haley a tight hug before she sat down at the empty seat beside Haley.

"I have been looking for you all day! And you wanna know why?" Brooke says with a big grin. "I'll tell you." She quickly says before Haley could even grasp the situation she was in still a little dazed after the hug Brooke gave her. "Earlier I didn't get to talk to you since I was with my oh so wonderful sexy boyfriend who is also your brother and-"

"Brooke get to the point, your making my head spin." Haley this time is the one who interrupts and finally got a sentence in.

"Oh yeah anyway!" an anxious Brooke continues, "I was whining and complaining about cheerleading try-outs to Lucas because as you know I'm head cheerleader and its sooo hard to find great people and…" before she could continue, Peyton walks into the class and takes the seat behind Brooke. "Hey Brooke, Haley, looks like we're in the same class together." She smiles.

"Okay! What is up with the interruptions here P. Sawyer! Can I please finish this before I run out of excitement?" Brooke says with her hands up in the air, mouth open like she can't believe what's happening.

"Alright…Don't want a pissy Brooke…cuz that's just no fun… so go on…" sarcastic Peyton starts to laugh which makes Haley smile trying to keep herself from laughing along.

"Okay so where was I?" But then again before Brooke could continue the teacher walks in the room to face the class.

"Well hello class, let's begin now shall we?" the teacher puts her bag down and starts to write on the chalkboard. Brooke looks at the teacher walking in raises her hands in the air again in disbelief before crossing them and pouting in her seat. _Unbelievable!_ She thought to herself. She could hear both girls, behind and beside her, snickering, she glares back at Peyton, and then turns to her right toward Haley. Both girls just look at each other and covered their mouths to try to keep from laughing any harder. Brooke turns back around to her original pouting crossed arms position and sighs.

As soon as the end of class bell rang the whole room sighs in unison as all the students immediately stood up while talking to one another gathered their things and practically stampeded out of the room without even hearing the last comment their teacher had to say. Haley, Brooke and Peyton all started heading toward Haley's locker where they saw the guys at Lucas' locker.

"Hey my homegirls! What is up?" the shortest guy of the four had spoke with his hand in the air waiting for them to high-five him.

Peyton and Brooke rolled their eyes as they head toward their responding partners. "Tim don't make me slap you." Brooke spat out still a little mad about all the interruptions that happened earlier. Tim once again put his head down pouting at the rejection.

"Hey babe" Lucas gives his Brooke a kiss. "So you told Haley yet?" he asks.

"I was trying to! But I kept getting interrupted…" Brooke pouted.

"Hey Luke. We better get going before Whitey makes us do more suicides than usual." Nathan exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. That's a good idea. I still can't believe we're practicing already, basketball season doesn't even start until next month." Lucas complains.

"Yeah tell me about it, my body's been aching already and our first practice with Whitey hasn't even started yet." Jake was talking about all the practice they've done during their summer break.

"Awww poor baby…" Peyton gives Jake a kiss as Tim stares obviously jealous at all the couples.

"Yeah, I guess he really wants that championship before retiring" Nathan stated out.

"Hello? Has everyone already forgotten about me? I still have something to say…" Brooke interrupted. Lucas just gave his girlfriend a smile and a kiss. "Alright we'll leave you girls to your chatting."

"Good! We'll see you guys in practice…" Brooke says as she gives them a wink.

"Alright Bye Haley…" Nathan says before leaving

Haley was just getting her last book out to take home when she finally realize that the guys had left. "Oh uhmm yeah bye!" she yells back.

"OoOOh I guess Nathan only remembered one of our names…" Peyton says teasing Haley who just smiled at her.

"Ahem! Still here with something to say!" Brooke exclaims.

"Okey Brooke shoot. What's this big new you've got to say." Peyton asks her best friend with a sudden interest to what she has to say.

"Okey so as I was saying…Haley…hmmm…you need a better name…uhmmm let me see…" Brooke points her finger to the side of lip and starts tapping, trying to think of a name to call Haley.

"Uhmmm Brooke…" Haley asks but noticed that Brooke was in her own world.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Peyton yells out to snap Brooke back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Brooke looks at them and sees both girls waiting for her announcement with much anticipation.

"Oh yeah! We'll think about your nickname later Hales. On to more important things!" she says smiling at the girls.

"Brooke get on with it! We'll be late for practice!" Peyton yells back.

"Okay okay no need to get your pan-"

"BROOKE!" this time both girls yelled at her.

"Okay….So Haley, Lucas was telling me that you use to do cheerleadering and gymnastics when you were little and I was thinking since we're short of one person I thought you could join the cheerleading squad with me and Peyton." Brooke tried to smile at Haley a little lost of breath from saying all that in one breath.

"Uhmmm okey…Well there's a lot of things wrong with that Brooke." Haley responds back.

"What?" Brooke looks at Haley with a confuse look.

"Well first of I can't believe Lucas told you that! Second I did all when I was ten! And my mom forced me into them thinking I could make friends that way in a new town. And third I'm not exactly a cheery kind of person." Haley explains.

"Okey…Well first Lucas just suggested it to which I totally loved! Second I'm glad your mom got you into that! Cuz we really need someone like you! And third have you met Peyton?" Brooke responds back

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Peyton slaps Brooke on the shoulder. "But she does have a point…" Peyton says smiling at Haley as Brooke looks at the both of them nodding her head in satisfaction of being right.

"Plus you'll get to see a lot of naked Nathan…." Peyton says hoping to convince Haley to come.

"Uhmmm Yeah and his girlfriend." Haley responds back.

"Sooo is that a confession?" Peyton asks with a grin.

"No!" Haley quickly says trying to hide her feelings, but was obviously baited out by her rosey cheeks,

"So back to original question you in or out Hales?" Brookes asks interrupting the conversation between Haley and Peyton not showing any interest with the whole Nathan and Haley thing at that moment. "And before you answer let me warn you I can be really annoying…" Brooke flashes Haley her trademark smile. Haley looks at Peyton for help to get out of the situation, but Peyton just shrugs her shoulders giving her the look like there's no changing Brooke's mind.

Haley sighs, "fine…" Brooke lets out a big squeal and gives Haley another tight hug.

"Ugh! Brooke trying to breathe here…"

"Oh yeah…sorry" Brook finally lets go with a grin still on her face. Haley just rolls her eyes and sighs once again.

"You are so not gonna regret this!" Brooke hooks arms with the girls on each arm and starts to walk toward the gym with a big grin on her face, but the grin soon faded when they saw a very angry looking red-head standing in front on the gym doors with her hands on her hips glaring at the three of them.

"Rachel…" Brooke and Peyton say in unison under their breath.


	7. Meet the New Girl

**A/N: This sorta sucks... not a lot of reviews back. Well I guess I can't complain,I'll just keep writing and hopefully the reviews will gradually increase. anyway thanks to those who do review. Hope you like this next chapter. **

**Chapter 6**

"You are so not gonna regret this!" Brooke hooks arms with the girls on each arm and starts to walk toward the gym with a big grin on her face, but the grin soon faded when they saw a very angry looking red-head standing in front on the gym doors with her hands on her hips glaring at the three of them.

"Rachel…" Brooke and Peyton say in unison under their breath.

"Where the hell have you been? Me and the girls have been waiting for 10 mins now!" The angry red-head had said, waiting for an answer from either Brooke or Peyton.

"The girls and I…" Haley said.

"What?" Rachel says with a confuse reaction on her face still glaring at them.

"Uhmm you said 'me and girls' when it should've been the girls and I" Haley explains. Brooke and Peyton looked at Haley then at Rachel trying to keep themselves from laughing at the embarrassed Rachel.

"Whatever and who the hell are you?" she asks still angry that they we're off schedule and embarrassed for being corrected. .

"I'm…"

"No time to explain we're late!" Before Haley could continue Brooke took both girls who were still hooked onto her and walk passed Rachel and entered the gym. When they got in the gym, the basketball team was running suicides as the chubby bald man watched them. Haley looked at the man and immediately recognized him as her gym teacher. She also saw the familiar faces of her brother and his friends. All the guys were too focused into practice that they didn't even notice them come in. The three girls, with Rachel trailing behind, just kept walking toward the group of girls having conversations with one another.

"Hey girls, sorry we're late but do I have some great news for you!" Brooke says with a giddy excited expression on her face.

"What's Up Brooke? Hi Peyton." A slightly tall blonde has said on behalf of all the girls with a big smile on her face.

"Wassup Bevin." Peyton says.

"So what's this 'great news' you're talking about." Rachel walks in between breaking the links between Peyton and Brooke. "You finally decided to quit cheerleading?" she says with a big grin on her face.

"Only in your dreams Rachel just like your relationship with Nathan, all in your dreams." Brooke says with a grin as Rachel gives her a cold glare like she's trying to burn Brookes face.

"Anyway! Back to my good news." Brooke says, ignoring Rachel. "I Brooke Davis have solved our problem of our missing cheerleader." Still having the big grin on her face, she looks at Haley and moves her hand up and down like Haley is some kind of showcase in a game show. "Girls meet our newest addition! Haley Scott." She said introducing Haley to her squad.

"Haley Scott? Any relations with Lucas Scott?" Theresa, the brunette standing beside Bevin asked.

"Uhmm Yeah he's my brother." Haley responded back.

"Oh never knew Lucas had a sister, nice to meet you!" a bubbly Bevin said as she sticks her hand out for a handshake, but Rachel pushes it away before speaking. "And what gives you the right to choose the replacement?"

"The right I have as being captain of this squad!" Brooke glares back at Rachel. "And besides she used to be a cheerleader and she did gymnastics. Now you really can't get any better than that!" Brooke explains as the girls look at one another amazed at how lucky Brooke was, finding a girl with that kind of experience in such short notice.

"Well actually I-" before Haley could finish her sentence, Brooke nudged her and just smiled hoping she wouldn't continue, which she didn't.

"So girls now that we settled that dilemma, why don't we start our warm ups?" Brooke said.

"Well since you took your freaking time getting here the g_irls and I _already had our warm-ups." Rachel said putting emphasis on the correction Haley had made earlier and looked at Haley with a sarcastic smile. Haley just smiled back and shrugged her shoulder innocently.

"Oh…well then…talk amongst yourselves cuz we haven't done ours yet" Brooke said returning the sarcastic smile that Rachel had just given Haley.

"But-" before Rachel could finish, Brooke turned her back and started walking off to the side with Peyton and Haley. Rachel just gave a frustrated groan and stormed out of the gym. The rest of the squad just looked at one another a little confused before they just shrugged the whole thing off and started socializing with one another.

"Way to piss Rachel off B. Davis." Peyton said giving kudos to her best friend.

"Why thank you P. Sawyer it's one of my famous talents." Brooke said proudly. "And how about our new little cheerleader here, didn't know you had that much spunk in you, talking to Queen Satan like that." Brooke said bumping hips with Haley.

"Well she should learn to speak proper English then." Haley said as the girls start to crack up. Their laughter was so loud it caught the attention of some of the members of the basketball team, who most just stared and shook their heads and laughed. But a certain Nathan Lee stared at one particular girl who caught him staring and so she stopped laughing. Nathan just smiled and gave her a nod which she returned with a sweet smile. Coach Durham blew his whistle to get everyone's attention only to tell the guys to focus and the girls to try to keep things down. Brooke and Peyton finally stopped laughing, quick enough to see the eye contact made between Nathan and Haley.

"Oh my god did you just see that!" Peyton said.

"See what?" Haley said a little confused.

"Oh my god I so did see that!" Brooke said. "Nathan just gave you 'the nod'!" Brooke raised her hand making quote signs with her fingers.

"The nod?" Haley asks still confused.

"You know the 'I'm really digging you' nod." Peyton explains also demonstrating to Haley.

"Okay…You guys are weird…" Haley let out a little giggle like the whole thing is so ridiculous and both girls are over exaggerating.

"Whatever, you so like him don't you!" Brooke asked with excitement in her voice waiting for Haley to respond.

"Uhhhh… shouldn't we be practicing now?" Haley said trying to change the subject.

"Oh Crap! Look at the time! We really do need to start this." Brooke said looking at the clock on the wall. "But don't think for one minute you're going to get out of this Haley Bethany Scott!" Brooke said.

"How do you know my middle name?" Haley asked.

"Your brother" Brooke scoffed and smiled at Haley before turning around to head back to her squad. Haley rolled her eyes while still smiling at the thought of her new friends. Peyton put her arm around Haley's shoulder as both girls trailed behind Brooke.


	8. Random

**A/N: Well I guess you could call this a filler episode. I just thought of it and decided to put it in. It's nothing important but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I have the next episode done and it's a whole lot better.Mostly Naley with Rachel on the side. So please get my reviews up so I can post it asap! Thanks!**

**Chapter 7**

Soon enough practice was over on both ends and soon enough the boy's locker room was filled with half naked ripped sweaty guys and Tim.

"Hey Luke, Peyton just told me that Brooke got Haley to join the cheerleading squad." Jake said. When Nathan heard those words come out of Jake's mouth he himself couldn't help but spray the water that he was drinking out which unfortunately went toward Tim's face. The guys all started to laugh as Tim wiped the water off his face.

"Sorry Tim." Nathan said which Tim accepted. "But did I just hear you right Jake? Haley is officially a cheerleader?" Nathan asked

"Yup Peyton said so." Jake responded.

"Yeah I thought that might've happened Brooke can be really convincing." Lucas smiled at the thought of his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah! Another hot girl to watch during practice." Tim said with a big grin on his face.

"Uh Dude! That's my sister man! You really have to stop doing that." Lucas said throwing a towel lying on the bench beside him at Tim. Tim just laughed. "What? Nathan agrees. Right Nate?" Tim said looking at Nathan waiting for a reply.

"Uh What! Shut up Tim. That's Lucas' sister, heck she's practically like a sister to me." Nathan said trying to not sound so bait.

"Well guys I gotta get going. Peyton still has to drive me home before she goes to work." Jake said before butting fists with each guy and leaving.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Tim asked.

"**We** are not doing anything Tim. I have a date with Brooke." Lucas said while tying his shoe.

"Awww… Well how about you Nate-ster?" Tim asked.

"Promise to never call me that name again and we could go chill tonight alright?" Nathan said.

"Alright! Nate-st- uhmm Nate and I are going out tonight!" Tim said trying to give Nathan a high –five which he was again denied of.

"Well you guys have fun on your date." Lucas said snickering.

:"Shut up this is not a date; I just have nothing else better to do." Nathan said in defense.

"Yeah whatever you say Nate." Lucas got up put his hand on Nathan shoulder trying to hold his laughter in. "You still want a ride home or you going home with Tim?" Lucas couldn't hold his laughter anymore as he started to walk out of the locker room. Nathan looked at Tim who still had a big grin on his face.

"Hey Luke wait up!" a terrified Nathan called out.

* * *

"So how was your first day Hales?" Lucas asked as they were driving home from school.

"It went well for the most of it." Haley said.

"For the most of it?" Lucas asked as he glanced at Haley with a confused look. "Something happened?"

"Well except for the fact your girlfriend forced me to be part of the cheery squad, apparently I still suck at gym and will probably fail." Haley said with a sigh.

"Yeah how did that happen anyway? I mean not you sucking at gym cuz we all knew that already but you getting in the cheerleading squad." Nathan said from behind Haley trying to keep from laughing remembering how much Haley sucked at most sports.

"Hey…I was great at badminton! Just can't do a freaking free shot thing." Haley exclaimed. "Free throw." Both guys said at the same time correcting her.

"Whatever. And as for the cheerleading thing, you can thank your best friend here also known as my dufus of a brother for telling his girlfriend my stupid experience back when I was ten!" Haley said while giving Lucas a slap on the arm.

"Hey…I was trying to help. And see you met a few friends along the way." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah thanks **_mom._** Oh and I also got to meet your _extremely_ sweet girlfriend Nate." Haley said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah Rachel can really be a bitch sometimes." Nathan said.

"Way to back up your girlfriend Nathan." Haley said a little confused at Nathan's respond.

"Yeah why are you still with her Nate, hasn't she cheated on you like 5 times already. And you like 10 times on her? I mean what's up with that?" Lucas asked.

"Wow I guess you guys really do belong together." Haley said a little disgusted.

"Uhhh… I don't know it's just natural for me I guess…" Nathan didn't know what else to say, a little upset over what Haley just said.

* * *

The rest of the ride home was really quiet between the three of them since Lucas kept thinking of what he was going to wear that night for his date with Brooke, Haley was just too upset and disappointed at Nathan to talk and Nathan well he was just lost of words.

After dropping Nathan home Lucas and Haley went straight home.

"Dad we're home!" Haley yelled as she opened the door.

"I'm in the kitchen pumpkin!" Andy yelled back.

"Uhmmm…I'm gonna head upstairs to take a shower." Lucas said a little suspiciously as he started to head up the stairs. Haley just rolled her eyes and sighed before putting her bag down on the living room couch and heading to the kitchen.

"Hey dad! What smells good? Have you been cooking all day?" Haley smiled and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat at the table.

"Hey Haley-bop Just wanted to cook all your favorites before you got home." He smiled at his daughter. As soon as Haley looked at the table you could see her jaw dropping and her eyes we're full of joy. Haley was like a little kid at a candy store.

"Oh My God! Dad! Macaroni and cheese! Chocolate chip cookies with some left over dough! And…" Haley gasped with her eyes opening wider. "Home made cookie dough ice cream! " Haley started to tear up. "Dad I can't believe you did this!" Haley jumped up and gave her dad the biggest bear hug.

"Awww… Haley-bop don't cry. I missed you so much so I decided to cook all your favorites today and surprise you. I didn't mean to make you cry." Andy said wiping the tear off his daughter cheek.

"Dad nooo...I'm just so overjoyed" Haley smiled. "I just can't believe you still remember after all this time. Lucas was in on this wasn't he! That's why he headed upstairs!" She said.

"Well… How could I ever forget?" Andy said with a big grin across his face, the same grin she would see on Lucas' every time he was successful at achieving something.

"Aw Dad I've missed you so much!" she once again wrapped her arms around her father.

"Well I'm glad you're happy. I was worried you were sick of this by now, I bet your mom makes you these everyday." Andy said

"Uhhh… mom? cooking? I don't think so. Since she married that jerk she didn't have to cook anymore. The only food we ever get are those yucky fancy food that I can hardly keep in my stomach. I don't even know what the hell they put in there. I swear dad it was terrible." Haley said with much disgust on her face.

"Haley-bop it couldn't have been that bad. Anyway, so tell me about your first day at your new school." Andy said.

"Oh well I met a whole lot of new people. I think I might fail gym again. And oh! Your daughter is now an honorary member of the cheerleading squad! Yippee…" Haley said sarcastically, twirling her index finger in the air.

"Cheerleading ay? Isn't Brooke part of that?" he asked

"Yup! She's the one that recruited me. Thanks to that son of yours!" Haley sighed.

"Well it could be fun. At least you made some friends along the way." Andy said trying to make light on things.

"What is up with this 'at least you're making friends' thing? Do you guys really think I'm incapable of making friends without your help?" Haley exclaimed.

"Oh honey it's not that. It's just-"

"You're more of like a loner most of the time that is." Lucas comes out of the corner and starts snickering at his sister.

"Shut up!" Haley scoffed as she threw one of the cookies at Lucas, but Lucas caught it and took a bite out of it. "MmmMm. Thanks. Great cookies dad." Andy just shook his head and chuckled.

"Dad! Your suppose to take my side!" Haley crossed her arms and pouted.

"Okey okey that's enough you two. Now c'mon let's all eat dinner like one big happy family before the mac n cheese gets cold." Andy said.

"Can't, going out with Brooke for dinner. Actually I'm going to head out now she hates it when I'm late! See you guys later!" Lucas turned and left.

"Hmm well I guess it's just you and me then pumpkin." Andy smiled and got some plates out.

"Just the way I like it!" Haley said grinning while eating a piece of her cookie.


	9. P A R T Y

**A/N: So here's a new chapter slowly heading to the climax of the story. Hope you like it. I had a better version of this but my computer decided to go loco on me so I had to rewrite it the best way I could. So hopefully you're satisfied with this and leave me lots of lovely reviews. Thanks again for taking time to read! **

**Chapter 7**

A few of weeks has past and it's now Friday. The last bell has rung at Tree Hill High sending most kids home. Haley has gone quite close to her new pals at Tree Hill High and she was quite content at her life now. She exited her last class of the day with her new found friends Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. Today they headed once again towards the gym for another day of practice. Arm in arm they walked towards Haley's locker where they decided to have a little girl talk while Haley sorts things out in her locker.

"So Hales a little birdie told me that you are now Nathan's tutor." Peyton said with a sly voice as she leaned against the lockers.

"And would this little birdie of yours be Jake by chance?" Haley said as Peyton just looked around trying to look innocent.

"Whoa wait a minute here! How come I didn't know about this?" Brooke said with her hands on her hips a little upset that she wasn't the first to know.

"Look guys it's no big deal. Nathan and I just made a little deal." Haley said confirming the rumor.

"What kind of deal?" Brooke said with a grin on her face and a cocked eyebrow.

"Not the kind you and Lucas has Brooke." Haley said as she giggled. "Nathan just promised to help me pass gym class and I promised to help him pass period." She giggled some more remembering the deal they have made.

_Haley was in the gymnasium after school attempting to shoot some basketballs in the net but failing at it badly. Nathan came in the gym remembering that he has forgotten something in the locker room after practice. As Nathan walked in he saw Haley grunting as each ball she shoots bounces off the backboard._

"_You know you're not going to pass gym class that way." Nathan said with a smirk as he starts to walk towards her._

"_Ha-ha. Like you not passing **any of your **classes." Haley said grinning back._

"_How'd you know…?" Nathan said shocked at the comment._

"_Lucas" Haley said as she tries to shoot another ball._

"_Yeah remind me to kill that big mouth brother of yours." Nathan replied._

"_Yeah get in line." Haley scoffed._

"_So you need any help with that?" Nathan asked pointing at the basketball in Haley's hands._

"_And what makes you think I need your help?" Haley said with a glare as she passed the ball to Nathan. Nathan shot it and the ball went in with a swish._

"_Because you probably haven't made one shot yet and I'm just that good." Nathan said giving Haley another one of his famous smirks._

"_Don't get so cocky. So what if I do let you help me? What's in it for you?" Haley said suspiciously._

"_You help me pass my classes." Nathan chuckled shooting another ball in the hoop._

"_Wow, Nathan Lee that is the best idea I've heard. I guess you're not such a dufus after all." Haley said with her hands on her hips and a matching grin on her face._

"_Shut up." Nathan chuckled. "So we got a deal **Railey?**" Nathan asked._

"_We got a deal. Just don't ever call me that ridiculous name again…" Haley said as the two shook hands sealing their fate._

"Haley Bethany Scott!" Brooke exclaimed snapping Haley back to reality.

"What! Brooke stop calling me that!" Haley jumped at the voice of Brooke as she closed her locker.

"What? I had to say something to snap you out of Nathanland. Plus I still hadn't come up with a good nickname for you"Brooke said with an innocent smile.

"Whatever. So what's your question?" Haley asked.

"I said how are you going to tutor Nathan when he's a grade older than you?" Brooke asked.

"I'm pretty advanced in my studies; I even help Lucas with his math homework." Haley said.

"I didn't know Lucas had any problems with math." Peyton said.

"Are you kidding me? That boy may know his literature, but he can't even tell the difference between a hypotenuse and a hippopotamus." Haley said with a giggle causing Peyton to giggle as well.

"Heh- So uhmm what is the difference?" Brooke said feeling a little left out. Haley and Peyton just looked at each other and laughed out some more.

"OOoh I got it!" Brooke exclaimed as a light bulb lit up above her head. Peyton and Haley looked at Brooke with a confuse look thinking she finally figured out the difference.

"Tutorgirl!" Brooke yelled out.

"What?" Haley and Peyton said at the same time still confused.

"Tutorgirl is your new nickname! Short and sweet!" Brooke said with her dimple smile.

"I guess it's better than saying my whole name." Haley said with a giggle.

"Oooh!" Brooke exclaimed once again as another light bulb lit up. Peyton and Haley looked at Brooke like she's psychotic.

"Uhhh gotta go to the ladies room Brooke?" Haley asked.

"No it's Friday!" Brooke said with excitement.

"Okay… I think we already confirmed that this morning Brooke." Haley said.

"But I just had the greatest idea!" Brooke said with more excitement.

"What is going on in that head of yours Brooke Davis?" Peyton asked with a stern voice.

"Well it's the third Friday of the school year and since 3 is my favorite number and it's my boy friend's jersey number who I just a-"

"Brooke…." Peyton and Haley said interrupting Brooke before she goes on telling the story of Brooke and Lucas.

"Oh yeah! Tonight at the beach we are going to P-A-R-T _why?_ Cuz I said so!" Brooke squealed with the biggest smile she could muster and pom poms in hands. Peyton and Haley just looked at one another shaking their heads and laughing at their goofy friend for they know only Brooke Davis would make up such a lame excuse just to have a party.

They linked arms once again and headed towards the gym doors.

* * *

It is now 8:00, the sky was now filled with stars and a bright moon that overlooks the whole town of Tree Hill. A big bonfire has been lit up and the beach was full of teenagers having the time of their life. It was a perfect night for the students to unite. 

The Scott siblings had finally arrived fashionably late with both hands in their pockets. Lucas had a blue with white stripes dressed shirt, which was half buttoned and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore khaki shorts that cut off just passed his knees and just wore a pair of black flip flops. Haley was dressed a bit like Lucas with the difference of her green shirt that had picture of a sunset and a palm tree and had 'Paradise' written at the bottom. She also wore khaki shorts but they were just a lot shorter than Lucas' and like Lucas she wore black flip flops. As they stepped onto the beach they immediately saw a brunette in a yellow bikini suit running towards them.

"Hey boyfriend." Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around Lucas.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss.

"Hey Tutorgirl." Brooke said as she pulled away with a smile turning her head to face Haley.

"What's up uhmm Tigger." Haley replied thinking of her own nickname for Brooke.

"OoOOh Nathan has been waiting for you all night over there!" Brooke said with a wink pointing towards the direction where they saw Nathan socializing with Peyton Jake and Tim.

"Uh Why would Nath-" before Lucas could finish his sentence Brooke started kissing him passionately. Brooke opened her eyes for a sec to give Haley a wink and motioned her to go to the direction she had pointed at earlier. Haley gave Brooke a smile and left the two to continue their suck fest.

"Hey guys what's up?" Haley said smiling at everyone.

"Hey girlie glad you finally made it." Peyton said smiling back.

"Yeah no thanks to my **sister** over there." Haley scoffed referring to Lucas as he always takes forever to get dressed.

"Yo! You have a sister Haley!" Tim asked with excitement causing everyone to laugh at him.

"Tim I was referring to Lucas." Haley tried to explain.

"What, your sister is also named Lucas? Won't that be kind of confusing?" Tim asked with a confuse look.

"No point in trying to explain to him Hales." Nathan said.

"Yeah Dim is just too...special…" Jake said as he tapped Tim's head. The group continued to laugh except Tim who remains lost.

"Whatever man. I'm gonna go get a drink. Maybe you can introduce me to this sister of yours later, Haley…" Tim said with a wink as he left the group.

"Why do we hang out with him again?" Peyton said laughing.

"Yeah it's still a mystery to me." Nathan replied back with a smirk.

"Well anyway, Jake and I have to go now. Jake's parents are going out on a date so Jake and I have our own date with Jenny." Peyton said with a half smile.

"Aww but I just got here… you guys are leaving already." Haley whined.

"Yeah sorry. Have fun though." Jake said

"Alright see you guys later." Nathan said as he butted fists with Jake. Jake and Peyton nodded at Haley saying goodbye as they head towards Brooke and Lucas to say their goodbyes to them.

"And then there were two." Haley sighed.

"What? Afraid to be alone with me?" Nathan said with his famous smirk.

"Oh you're so full of yourself." Haley giggled as she gave Nathan a friendly push. Nathan and Haley we're so into the conversation they were having that they didn't even notice the red-head coming their way.

"Hey superstar..." Rachel wrapped her arms around Nathan and laying a wet one on Nathan's lips.

"Oh… uhmm… Rachel…" Nathan said pulling away from her.

"Hey wanna come back to my very empty and very private beach house?" Rachel said with a seductive voice, slipping her hand under Nathan's blue polo shirt and running her fingers all over Nathan's body.

"Uhmm actually…" Nathan glanced at Haley.

"Oh no it's okay I'm just going to look for Lucas and Brooke." Haley said turning around, but before she could walk away Nathan grabbed her hand to stop her. As she felt the gentle touch of Nathan's hand she felt a shiver down her spine.

"Actually I was talking to Haley, Rachel. I wanted to uhmmm ask her about some homework…" Nathan said quickly trying to come up with an excuse. Rachel pulled away a little upset at the rejection.

"Fine, whatever, if you change your mind I'll be over there." Rachel said pointing to the direction where 4 guys in red shorts were standing, assuming they were lifeguards. Rachel walked off leaving the two once again.

"Uhmm sorry about Rachel…" Nathan said apologizing for his rude girlfriend.

"I don't even know why you're with her Nathan. You know you deserve so much better than Rachel." Haley said so bluntly.

"Really? Cuz I don't know…I never really had any good relationship with any women." Nathan said.

"What are you talking about Nathan? There are plenty of girls around here. You just gotta look." Haley exclaimed a little frustrated at Nathan.

"I don't know Hales. I guess I'm just not ready for that kind of thing. I don't want people to get too close to me because they just end up leaving anyway." Nathan said a little upset.

"What do you mean?" Haley said a little confused.

"I mean look at my mom. She's was a freaking alcoholic. If it wasn't for your dad she wouldn't even be at rehab right now. And you, you just left. You we're the only one I could talk to about my mom back then. I couldn't tell Lucas those things. When you left I felt so alone. I had no idea what to do with my mom. It was like she wasn't even there. She was so out of it. All the women that I cared about in my life have left me. And I don't know I guess I just don't want to feel that pain again. So before they can play with me…"

"You play with them first." Haley finished as Nathan nodded. "Nathan... I know your mom has hit rock bottom ever since your dad died and I'm sorry for that. But you possibly can't blame yourself for that. She loves you, which is why she's at rehab right now trying to get better for you and I'm sure she'll get better soon. And well I'm back now so you know you can always come and talk to me again about anything. So don't think they always leave you, sometimes they come back." Haley said with a reassuring smile.

"I just don't want to get hurt Haley. It sucks." Nathan said.

"Well it doesn't give you a right to hurt these girls too." Haley replied back.

"Trust me Hales they aren't hurt." Nathan said.

"Okay maybe not, but you should really find someone that actually cares about you, someone that treats you better, someone that likes you for you not your body, and someone-" _like you._ Nathan thought to himself. Nathan looked at Haley's chocolate brown eyes and couldn't help but to think if Haley never left Tree Hill, maybe they could've had something. Maybe she was the one he needed in his life.

"So what do you think?" Haley said looking up at Nathan with a smile. Nathan snapped back to reality a little confused at what Haley just said. _Can she read my mind? _He though, _what do I think about me and her?_

"Hello… Nathan?" Haley said as she waved her hand across Nathan's face.

"Oh uhmmm what was the question again?" Nathan asked scratching his head chuckling a bit. Haley shook her head and laughed a bit.

"I said how about we ditch this place and go to Rivercourt, show me some more of your so called skills." She said nudging him.

"Oh yeah sure thing…Railey…" Nathan replied with his smirk.

"Okay how about you stop calling me that?" Haley said with her hands on her hips.

"Hmmm... How about… no..." Nathan said as he started running off. "C'mon Railey!" he called back laughing.

"Oh you are so gonna get it!" Haley yelled back as she ran after Nathan and jumped on his back after catching up.

Meanwhile as Rachel chatted with the group of guys, she got bored and decided to look around for Nathan. She glanced in the direction where she had left Nathan and Haley, but only found emptiness. She scanned around some more and finally saw Nathan giving Haley a piggy back ride both laughing as he walked them toward his car. Rachel glared at the two when all of sudden she crushed the plastic cup in her hand causing the alcoholic substance to splash all over the place. Rachel threw the cup on the ground and stormed off into the darkness that had welcomed her.


	10. It's Over

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for taking a while to update. Thanks again for all the feedback. Anyway heres the new chapter. To explain a bit the first two parts are like two different POV from Rachel and Nathan's to Peyton and Haley's but the situation is all happening at the same time.. Can't really explain but hopefully you'll get it once you read. Anyway I kinda wrote this chapter quickly so sorry if it's too short. And if there are any grammar mistakes I didn't have time to edit it cause I have to head to work in like 5 mins! So just read and review once again. Thanks to all the last reviews. Special thanks to JeniRose, and TVHollywoodDiva for always reviewing back and also to mary-023 for the back to back reviews! Thank guys! Really appreciate it. Anyway I'll stop my rambling cuz I gotta head out before I'm late! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 9**

It was a long weekend of healing for all juniors and seniors at Tree Hill High from Friday's night bash. Soon enough it was Monday and the halls were once again filled with groaning and moaning adolescence. Nathan was walking down the hall accompanied by Tim Smith when he saw his girlfriend walking towards him with a wide grin planted on her face. Nathan said something to Tim before they butted fists and departed ways. Nathan took one last deep breathe before heading towards the red-head in front.

"Hey there Superstar." She said as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck giving him a kiss. Nathan pulled away before it got too intense.

"Hey uhmm Rachel…" he said a little cautious. "We need to talk."

"Hmmm… that's never a good start to a conversation boy toy…" she said still smiling at him not knowing what he really wanted to say or if she even cared for that matter. "I never saw you again at the party the other night. I was really hoping for some fun time back at my beach house that night." Rachel said seductively as she ran her index finger down his body.

"Yeah about that.." before Nathan could finish Rachel interrupted.

"Look it's okay boy-toy all is forgiven, How about we continue this tonight at my house." She said as she turns away to leave, but before she could Nathan grabbed her arm.

"Oh Nathan… a little too excited huh…" she said with a mischievous smirk. "We could skip class and come back to my place, my parents…" before she could finish Nathan was the one who interrupted her this time.

"Rachel we can't do this anymore." He exclaimed a little annoyed because he couldn't really get a word in until now.

"Okay fine so tonight after school then."

"No Rachel I don't think you're getting what I'm saying. I mean us, I can't deal with this shit anymore. It's over." He said drifting off a bit on the end because he was a little worried of how she would react. But all he got was a confuse look on the red head's face, obviously not familiar with getting dumped before.

"Rachel? Did you hear me? It's over." Nathan repeated a little louder, just in case she didn't hear it the first time.

"What are you saying Nathan?" Rachel's smile quickly faded as she folded her arms across her chest looking up at Nathan waiting for a response.

"This just isn't working for me anymore." Nathan explained.

"Is it because of her?" Rachel exclaimed causing a little scene as she points to the direction where two blondes had just gotten out of once of the classrooms.. Nathan turns around to see who she was pointing at before turning around to face Rachel.

"What? What does Haley and Peyton have to do with anything!" Nathan exclaimed a little confused at Rachel.

"Not Peyton Nate… When I left you two things got pretty heated up between you two didn't it?" Rachel yelled at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Rachel! Haley has nothing to do with this!" he fought back annoyed at the fact that she would bring Haley into this.

"Whatever, look how about.." Rachel started to talk a little calmer and started to put the moves on Nathan once again but Nathan once again pushed her away.

"Rachel it's over. I'm done." Nathan finalized it as he walks away leaving Rachel in shock as she tries to grasp everything that had just happened. Once Rachel snapped out of it she glared at the girls who were still walking towards her laughing and talking to one another. Rachel clenched her fist as she stormed off toward their direction 'bumping' into one of them causing the girl to drop all the books she was carrying.

* * *

Haley and Peyton just stepped out of their homeroom class chatting and laughing as they walked towards Haley's locker. 

"I really don't know how you handle all this work Hales. I swear at this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if you graduated before your brother." Peyton laughed as she watched her friend trying to juggle all her textbooks in her arms.

"Yeah tell me about it" Haley giggled back. "After taking on this tutoring Nathan thing I had to learn all the subjects he's learning."

"Aaaah… So how is the tutoring thing going?" Peyton bumped hips with Haley causing Haley to stumble a little but quickly recovered before dropping any of the books. "Heh…Sorry…" Peyton giggled a bit.

"It's okay…" Haley said just relieved that her klutzyness didn't take hold. "The tutoring thing is fine. He's actually making progress which is really good and I'm actually getting more balls in the basket now." Haley said with much satisfaction in her voice.

"And how are things with you and Nathan?" "Peyton said with a big grin on her face.

"Things are well…" Haley cocked her eyebrows knowing exactly what Peyton meant by that. "We're actually starting to get close again, like old times." Haley said with a nod.

"That's great Hales! Now all you have to do is find a way to get rid of that bitchy girlfriend of his." Both girls started to laugh until the devil herself bumps right into Haley causing her to drop all her textbooks on the ground. Haley groaned a bit before crouching down to pick up her books.

"What the hell is her problem." Peyton exclaimed annoyed before crouching down to help her friend gather he things.

* * *

Nathan walked into his next period class and saw Lucas and Tim sitting beside each other and talking. He approached them and gave each a nod before sitting down at the desk in front of Tim. Nathan turned around to join in the conversation but Tim quickly changed it as he directed a question to Nathan. "Sooo… How did it go with Rachel?" 

"What about Rachel?" Lucas asked looking at the both of them with anticipation written on his face wanting to know what they we're talking about.

"Nate said he was finally going to end it with her." Tim explained.

"Oh yeah? And…?" Lucas said with a little excitement.

"Geeze don't you sound like Brooke right now." Nathan chuckled a bit before continuing. "But yeah it's official. Me and Rachel are done. I'm done with playing girls." Nathan confirmed.

"Rachel and I." Lucas corrected Nathan's grammar. Nathan and Tim just looked at Lucas like he was crazy.

"Sorry, I guess I caught a little bit of my sister's habit." Lucas chuckled a bit. "Anyway congrats Nate. It's about time." Tim and Lucas both gave Nathan props.

"Yeah thanks guys. But uhmm.. Luke I have to ask you something actually..." Nathan said but before the conversation could continue their teacher came in to start the class.


	11. WHY?

**A/N: Hey guys thank you again for the lovely reviews! We are finally creeping into the climax of the story! All secrets should be relieved in the next few chapters, so just keep reviewing! My goal is to at least get 100 reviews by the end of the story so help me make that goal and I'd be forever greatful! So the usual read and review and of course ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10**

"Alright class, now don't forget to read chapters 4 and 5 and answer questions on page 145." The teacher called out to her class as they left the classroom.

"So now that the class is done what was it you wanted to ask me Nate?" Lucas asked remembering that Nathan had to ask him something before the class started.

"Oh yeah, I wanted..." Nathan had wanted to ask Haley out ever since he broke up with Rachel, actually he wanted to ask her out ever since she came back but of course he couldn't, but since Rachel is out of the picture now he wanted to make sure that it was okay with Lucas first since they were best friends and all.

"Hey guys! What's up!" Haley jumps in interrupting Nathan mid sentence causing Tim to let out a girlish scream. Everyone in the hall looked at Tim, who just had a look in his face like he just peed in his pants, and started to point and laugh. Tim blushed in embarrassment after seeing it was just Haley and excused himself from the group and got out of there as fast as he could.

"Okay then…" Haley giggled a bit as she watched Tim dash towards the exit.

"So what's up baby sis?" Lucas greeted his sister with a smile.

"Hmmm not much…. The usual… juggling my books class to class and the angry psycho girlfriend of Nate's slamming into me causing me to drop everything on the ground." Haley said sarcastically.

"Well psycho bitch isn't Nate's girlfriend anymore and I can't believe she did that to you." Lucas said as they head towards Lucas' locker.

"Yeah tell me about it, and hold on a minute she's not your girlfriend anymore?" Haley said to Nathan.

"Nope broke up with her just before class started." Nathan confirmed as they stop in front of Lucas' locker.

"Well I guess that explains why she went all psycho on me and Peyton earlier. But hey I'm happy for you Nate you don't need a girl like her in your life." Haley said as she bumps hips with him playfully as they stop in front of Lucas' locker.

"Did I just hear this correctly?" Brooke came from behind them with Peyton and Jake, startling Haley a bit.

"Brooke don't do that! You almost made me scream like Tim." Haley said but Brooke just gave her a weird look and continued.

"Well anyway did I just hear that boy toy here broke up with the witch! " Brooke smirked hoping it was true.

"Yes Brooke I broke up with Rachel this morning before the class we just had." Nathan once again confirmed.

"So that's why she went all psycho on Haley earlier." Peyton said as Haley nodded her head.

"Well good for you man, never did like her anyway. She actually tried seducing me before."

"She did!" Peyton looked at Jake a little upset that he never told her about that incident.

"Babe she meant nothing, you know I'd never go for a girl like Rachel what kind of idiot would." Jake said trying to defend himself not really knowing what he was saying.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Nathan backslapped Jake in the stomach a little.

"Sorry man…" Jake chuckled.

"Anyway it's done; Everything is going to be different. No more playing girls for me. From here on out I'm a one woman kind of guy." Nathan declared to the group.

"Well good for you Nate." Haley said with a big smile on her face.

"Well good luck with that." Lucas coughed as he said it, but Nathan heard it loud and clear.

"Shut up man, for real this time."

"Whatever you say boy toy, now I am hungry let's go and eat!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm starving too…" Lucas closed his locker and turned around to face Brooke with a smirk on face which Brooke returned.

"Oh I really hope you guys are talking about food and not each other's tongue…" Peyton said disgusted.

"Oh great now I lost my appetite…" Nathan said as he shivered. The whole group laughed as they made their way towards the courtyard for lunch that day.

* * *

It was now the end of school, Nathan and Haley headed for Haley's house for their usual tutoring session.

"Why is it we never go to your place for tutoring?"

"Because… Coop is there." Nathan explained like it was so obvious.

"So? What's wrong with your Uncle Coop? He's a pretty cool guy last time I remember." Haley said confused.

"That's just it, he's too cool I guess. Everyday he has a new girl come in the house. I don't think you would want to see a naked girl walking around the house do you?" Nathan chuckled.

"Eeew! Okay never mind…" Haley said with much disgust in her face.

"Yeah I thought so…" Nathan laughed some more when he saw Haley's expression. Nathan's uncle Cooper was Keith's younger brother. Ever since Deb, Nathan's mom, went into rehab his Uncle Cooper moved in to take care of him, unfortunately he could hardly take care of himself. He was a well known car racer and everyday he had a new girl to bring home. He tries his best to take care of Nathan but at times he turns to Andy for some help.

After a few minutes of studying and Nathan groaning in frustration, they decided to take a break.

"You got ten minutes Moe" Haley giggled as they sat down on double size bed. Nathan got up for a bit and walked around Haley's room. Nathan walked over to Haley's dresser where a bunch of picture frames stood. He took the first picture in hand and looked at it. It was a picture of him, Lucas and Haley at the beach when they were still kids. Lucas and Nathan had their arms on each other's shoulders with big smiles on their faces while Haley stood beside Lucas arms crossed glaring at Nathan and Lucas. Nathan smiled at the three of them, Haley never liked smiling in pictures because of her braces, but Nathan always knew she would have that beautiful smile one day.

"I can't believe you have this pic!" Nathan chuckled. Haley came over to see which picture he was talking about.

"Oh yeah… that was the day you and Lucas decided to dump a bucket full of sand on my head when I was reading my book…" Haley said as Nathan started to laugh at the memory. "Oh yeah… good times…" Nathan smirked. Haley gave a playful slap on Nathan's arm. "Ha-ha... how about we get back to algebra 'Moe'?" Haley chuckled, but Nathan just ignored her and grabbed another picture frame off her dresser. This time their parents had join them in the picture, everyone in the picture was so happy but Nathan couldn't help but feel saddened by it as he stared at his parents, thinking about all the good times they had before the accident that crushed his hopes and dreams when he was only seven years old. If it wasn't for his Uncle Cooper, Lucas and Andy being there for him he wouldn't know where he would be right now.

"You miss them huh?" Haley asked snapping Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Of course, who wouldn't miss their parents?" Nathan said a little abrupt.

"Sorry…uhmm… you heard from you're mom lately?" she asked giving herself a mental smack on the forehead.

"Uhmm… no, the doctor calls the house once in a while and tells either me or Coop about any progress. But I think she's still hurting Hales." He explained.

"I'm sorry, but at least she's making some progress right?" Haley said trying to make light on things.

"Yeah I guess." He said as he kept staring at the three of them as a happy family.

"Why don't you go visit her? I'm sure she'd be glad to see you." She suggested with a smile.

"I don't know. Uncle Coop goes to see her some times and tells me how she is… and well I don't think I'm ready for that confrontation yet. It'll just hurt too much to see her that way, y'know?"

"Yeah…"

"So uhmm… How about you?" Nathan asked quickly changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confused.

"Your mom…Have you heard from her?" he asked showing her the picture in his hands and pointing at her mom. Haley took the picture frame and walked over to her bed and sat down. She glanced at the picture of them as a family. Haley was actually smiling in this picture braces and all. Her mom was crouched down and was hugging her from behind. Behind them, Keith and Andy where standing side by side as best friend should be and they had their sons on their shoulders while Deb had her arms wrapped around Keith's waist. In the background you could see the calm water of the ocean and tints of light coming from the sunset. Everyone had smiles on their faces, it was picture perfect. She glanced at her parent's pictures and couldn't help but to think how happy they were. She kept staring at the picture trying to look for answers, how could she not see what happened between them.

"Haley?" Nathan walked over and sat beside her.

"That was a great day wasn't it?" Haley said trying to hold her tears back and produce a smile, but Nathan could obviously tell some thing was wrong.

"Haley what's wrong?" Nathan glanced at her with worry in his chocolate brown eyes and wrapped his arm around her. Haley just kept her eyes on the frame as a tear fell upon the glass. Nathan pulled her closer until she laid her head on his chest.

"C'mon Hales tell me what's wrong. Is it something with your mom? Something happen between you two? Is this why you came back here?" Nathan asked trying to get an answer out of her. Haley just hugged the frame closed to her as more tears came down her face.

"I just don't get it Nate…" Haley sobbed.

"Get what?" Nathan rubbed his hand up and down Haley's arm to try and comfort her.

"Everything…How could we go from this perfect picture to this messed up life? Everything is just so screwed up Nate; I just don't get it…" Haley started to soak up Nathan's sweater.

"What happened Hales? What's wrong?"

"I'm what's wrong!" Haley exclaimed out of anger as she lifts her head out.

"Talk to me Haley… Tell me…"

"I let them get to me Nate…I should've been stronger… She should've protected me… She should've been there! God I hate her so much…" Haley slid off her bed onto the floor with her knees close to her and buried her face into them.

Nathan joined her and wrapped his arm around her again. "Did something happen in New York Hales?" he asked trying to make sense in what she was saying.

Haley didn't say another word. She just cried to herself still holding the picture close to her chest. Nathan held her tight trying his best to comfort her. He just wanted so much to help her, but he doesn't even know what was going on. What really happened between herself and her mom is what kept going through his mind. Why would she have so much anger and hurt? As questions kept going through his head he knew there was only one way to find out the truth and he had no choice but to do it.


	12. Author

**Hey guys thank you again for all the reviews I really appreciate it! Well I decided to write an authors not because it seems like I confused some people. Sorry! But I'll explain everything here now. **

**Peyton/Jake/Jenny: Same as the show except for the fact Nikki never showed up again. So Peyton kinda took the role of Jenny's mother. Peyton still lives at her own house but visits when she can.**

**Nathans Parents (Lee): Keith and Deb are Nathan's parents. Now here's the mix up. I think I remember putting in one of my first chapters that Keith had died when Nathan was only 2. But I sorta changed it around in the last chapter and said he died when Nathan was seven. Again I apologize for that. Lol.. but the real one is seven cuz I think it fits into the story more. So anyway when Keith died Deb turned to alcohol, until Andy who is Keith's bestfriend, came to the rescue and brought Deb to rehab and she's been there ever since. Then Keith's brother Cooper came to live with Nathan to help take care of him.**

**Haley and Lucas' parents (Scotts): Their parents are Karen and Andy. Karen and Andy got a divorce when Nathan and Haley was 10. They decided that Haley would go with Karen to New York and Lucas would stay home with Andy. Andy has been sorta like the father figure to Nathan ever since his dad died. Since Keith and Andy were bestfriends he helped out with Nathan too. Andy's role is basically like Karen's role in the actual One Tree Hill. Karen remarried when she moved to New York with Haley. She married a man name Dan Ricke and he has a son Chris Ricke from a different woman. **

**Well hopefully that clears up everything. And if there are still questions about it just let me know and I'll be happy to answer them for you. So please continue to read and review and don't worry all will be revealed soon probably after the next two chapters. So again thanks for the wonderful reviews! **


	13. Future Plans

**A/N: Hey guys Thanks again for all the reviews. Anyway sorry for taking awhile to spit out this new chapter. I got some relatives over so I don't really have much time to update this. But we are all just a chapter away until all secrets are revealed. Next chapter will be a little filler like a little Naley fluff. Then the chapter after that will be the revealing, so please get my reviews up so I can update as soon as possible. The reviews are what keeps me from being too lazy at this so please review some more whether it's good or bad. Thanks again and as always ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11**

The next day Rachel went out for her daily run before school started. She goes through the same route everyday and most of the days she would see the exact same thing, people getting their morning coffee at the cafes, other joggers, and same old people sitting at the bench feeding the seagulls, but today she spotted something different. As she jogged towards Rivercourt, she saw two familiar figures shooting the ball into the hoop and having a deep conversation. She quickly ran closer and found a spot behind a tree. She took the earphones out of her ear, turned off her ipod and crouched down to have a closer peek at the two without being noticed. Whatever they were talking about it seemed serious by the look of their faces. Rachel got a little bit closer until she could finally hear what they are saying. She missed the beginning part of it but you didn't need a genius to figure out what they are talking about. A big grin came across Rachel's face as an idea popped into her head. _They should have never crossed paths with this red-head. _She thought to herself. As they finished off the first conversation, Rachel was about to stand up and continue her running until the second conversation caught her attention. She crouched back down and listened some more. This next conversation Rachel didn't like too much, actually she hated it, the more she listened to it the redder her hair gotten, like they we're on fire. More thoughts came passing through her mind until they we're interrupted by a familiar voice behind her.

"Uhhh Rachel…What are you doing behind a tree?" The dark hair figure said. Rachel jumped up and glared at the person for interrupting.

"Tim! What the hell is wrong with you! Trying to give me a heart attack!" Rachel said in a whisper, still trying not to get noticed by the two playing.

"Sorry…But what are you doing behind a tree? Playing hide and seek cuz I don't mind playing…actually why don't you come back to my pl-" before Tim continued Rachel took her fingers and stapled Tim's lips shut.

"Listen Dim if you know what's good for you, you would never **EVER** finish that sentence off or say anything relatively close to that to me **EVER**!" Tim just nodded a little afraid of what Rachel would do to him. Rachel finally let go of Tim's lips and continued her morning run. Tim held his hands to his lips as he watched Rachel leave. He looked around like a lost little puppy until he saw Lucas and Nathan shooting hoops at the Rivercourt and decided to join them.

-----------------------------------------------

"Okay…So tell me again why you woke me up so damn early and brought me here?" Lucas glanced over at Nathan barely keeping his eyes open.

"Cuz the season is about to start and we need all the practice we can get. Plus I need to talk to you about something." Nathan explained as he made a shot.

"Okay so what is it? Whitey say something?" Lucas asked as he caught the ball Nathan passed to him and made a shot himself.

"No has nothing to do with Whitey, actually it's about Haley." Nathan said.

"Haley? Don't tell me you're going to ask her out on a date are you?" Lucas asked a little afraid of what he would say.

"No it's not about that." Nathan said not really denying the fact.

"Okay so what is it?" Lucas asked.

"Have you noticed something different about her ever since she came back?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked confused.

"I mean did she have like different mood swings?" Nathan asked.

"Haley always had mood swings it's natural for her." Lucas chuckled.

"No that's not what I mean." Nathan said annoyed at the fact he couldn't really explain the situation properly.

"Well you're going to have to be more specific." Lucas retorted.

"Well last night when we took a break from tutoring I was looking around her room and I saw a picture of us with our parents when we were kids. And when I asked her how her mom was she started to act all weird on me." Nathan tried to explain.

"Okay tell me exactly what happened." Lucas said still confused.

"Well like I said we were looking at a picture of us as kids with our parents and first we started off talking about my mom and how she was doing and then when I was asked her about your mom she got all teary eyed and depressed like something terrible has happened." Nathan explained some more. "You should've seen the look in her eyes Luke. She looked so hurt and helpless. She kept muttering something about how she should've been there to protect her and how she should've been stronger. She wasn't really making any sense and everything I asked her what was wrong she just kept saying the same thing. I had to do something but I thought I should go to you first."

"Oh man… I never really saw her like that. But the week she came back here I saw her having some kind of bad dream and when I woke her up she brushed it off making up some dumb excuse. I knew it was a little bit off though. She was lashing out so much in her bed like she was trying to get out of something. But I couldn't get it out of her either. You know Haley she's so stubborn. She hates it when people worry about her. So being the best big brother I could be a let it go until something happened again but it never did, well I guess until now." Lucas replied.

"You think her dream and what happened last night was connected?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know but when started to talk about mom and stuff she got pretty intense about it. I think maybe that may be the problem. Plus ever since she came back every time our mom called she would always make up some dumb excuse to not talk to her." Lucas explained.

"Well we have to do something. I mean you really should've seen her Luke, I don't ever want to see her like that again." Nathan said with much worry in his eyes.

"Yeah tell me about it. But I'll talk to my dad about it or maybe even call up my mom and find out for myself." Lucas said trying to ease to worry on the both of them.

"Yeah, maybe I could call Karen up too, I mean she was close to mom, maybe she can help both Haley and my mom." Nathan suggested back.

"Yeah, I bet mom would love to see Deb again and maybe she can get through to your mom too" Lucas smiled back as he passed the ball to Nathan.

"Yeah maybe…" Nathan shot the ball and it made nothing but net. "So changing the subject a bit I was actually meaning to ask you something if you remembered."

"Oh yeah…Forgot about that sorry man. What was it about again?" Lucas asked.

"Well…" Nathan said a little hesitant. "Haley…." Nathan said drifting off a bit in the end.

"Again? What about this time?"

"Well you know earlier you asked if I wanted to ask your sister out on a date?"

"Yeah…and…?" Lucas grabbed the ball and held it in his right arm as he glanced over at Nathan looking anywhere but at him.

"Well…." Nathan finally looked at him with a little half smirk on his face.

"Oh no no no…" Lucas retorted knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Aww c'mon Lucas. You know I care about her. I wouldn't even be asking you for permission if I didn't. And you're my best friend you know I'd never hurt your sister."

"But that's my sister man!" Lucas exclaimed. "And your history with girls..."

"You know I'm over that. That's why I broke it off with Rachel." Nathan countered.

"Yeah with Rachel, but what about those other girls?" Lucas argued back.

"You know I haven't gone out with anyone since your sister came back to town." Nathan countered again.

"Okay maybe…But..."

"Luke c'mon man we've gone way back when and Haley too. You know I'd never do anything to hurt her in any way." Nathan interrupted before Lucas could say anything back knowing he's about to cave in.

Lucas gave one last groan before responding. "Okay fine… But if you hurt one hair on my baby sister's head I don't care if you're my best friend you will get hurt." Lucas threw back.

"Yeah. Yeah…Thanks man..." Nathan responded relieved at Lucas' approval.

"Yeah and thanks for coming to me first before making any moves." Lucas held out his hand to Nathan which Nathan gladly took and pulled each other into a manly hug. Both separated when they felt another pair of arms around them both.

"Tim! What the hell! Get off me!" Nathan yelled out.

"What? Can't a brother get some love too?" Tim pouted at the two.

"Tim, first of all you're white, and second don't ever, **EVER** do that again!" Lucas called back.

"Man that's the second time today!" Tim said more disappointed as both boys just stared at him confused. "Yeah… you are never going to guess who I just saw…"

The three boys played a round of HOG before they headed back home to get changed for another day of school.


	14. A Love Story In The Making

**A/N: hello! hello! Wow! I was really amazed at the amount of reviews I got from the last chapter. I really appreciate it guys! Keep them coming! Hehe Anyway here is the next chapter. I'm still unsure whether to reveal the secret in the next chapter or the one after, still deciding. I've noticed that some of you have some-what guessed it already. But don't worry all the details will be revealed soon enough. So for now enjoy this next update and keep those reviews coming, especially the ones telling me which parts you like and everything! Thanks once again and like always ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12**

Nathan and Lucas both went home after their meeting and got ready for school. Nathan picked up Lucas and Haley since their dad had to use the car for the day. It was a normal car ride as the three chatted and laughed on their way to school. When they parked in Nathan's usual spot Haley was the first to get out leaving the two boys to themselves and headed towards Peyton and Brooke sitting at their usual bench having their usual girl chat.

"So, about this you asking my sister out… You gonna ask her today?" Lucas said sighing still unsure about the whole idea.

"Well that was the plan…but if you need some time to get use to this man it's cool." Nathan replied, making sure Lucas was alright with the whole situation.

"It's fine… Let's just get it all over with. Just remember what I said man." Lucas said pointing his index finger at Nathan giving him a warning.

"Yaya I know. Don't worry man she's in safe hands." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Yeah just don't make me regret this and by the way just don't be making out with her in front of me…" Lucas looked at Nathan with a pleading look which made Nathan chuckle.

"We won't as long as I don't see you and Brooke eating each other's face in." Nathan laughed some more as both boys finally got out of the car.

Brooke quickly ran towards Lucas and started to kiss him passionately. Nathan just gave Lucas a look.

"Hey it didn't happen yet…" Lucas chuckled and kissed his girlfriend once more.

"What didn't happen yet?" Peyton asked as all three girls looked at Nathan and Lucas with confused looks on their faces.

"Uhhh.. yeah, hey Hales can I talk to you for a sec. alone…." Nathan motioned to Haley to sit with him at the bench where the girls were sitting before. Haley still looked at him completely oblivious to what was going on but agreed anyways thinking it may have to do something with his schoolwork.

"So, what's up?" Haley asked as they sat at the bench.

"Uhmmm…" Nathan looked down and started twiddling his thumbs.

"Nathan?" Haley looked at him a little confused and a bit worried that is was something bad.

_C'mon man! Stop being such a pussy and just ask her! _Nathan thought to himself as he started to sweat a little.

"You okay there buddy?" Haley asked with more worry in her eyes putting her hand on his shoulder and staring at the silent Nathan. _Buddy? Oh great will this even work? _Nathan kept mentally hitting himself at the words Haley had just said.

"Yeah, sorry just kind of zoned out for a minute." Nathan said still nervous.

"Something wrong? Your mom? School?" Haley asked.

"Oh no not that. I'm just having a hard time trying to get this out." Nathan chuckled a little out of embarrassment.

"Get what out? C'mon Nate you know you can tell me anything." Haley assured him.

"Yeah I know but it's weird cuz I've never really had a hard time saying this to a girl before. Well actually I've never really had to." Nathan chuckled some more remembering all the girls freely throwing themselves toward him. But Haley was different and he was now different.

"Okay I may be good at tutoring but I'm no good at mind reading you're going to have to spell this out for me." Haley giggled a bit still oblivious to what was happening. Haley looked up for a sec. at the sound of Brooke 's squeal. She saw Brooke clapping her hands cheerfully in the distance and Peyton laughing at Lucas' horrid look on his face but Haley just ignored it and looked back at Nathan.

"Okay well I was actually wondering…if uhmmm… you wanted to… you know… go out sometime?" Nathan winced a bit worried about what may come out of Haley's mouth next.

"Nathan…" Haley took her hand and placed it under Nathan chin and held it up so he could now be facing her. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she cocked her right eyebrow and gave him a smile.

"Yeah…" Nathan smirked back.

"Well if you're asking then I accept." Haley brought his face closer and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. As she pulled away Nathan's smile grew bigger.

"Alright then. Now that's over you can show me off to everyone now." Nathan chuckled feeling more confident.

"Oh great did I just feed the famous ego of my Moe?" Haley giggled and rubbed his shaved head.

"Yeah I'm all yours baby." Nathan smiled and gave Haley another kiss. The two finally got up and started to walk back towards the group with their arm around each other.

-----------------------------

"So you and my sister are really going out tonight huh." Lucas and Nathan we're back at Rivercourt shooting baskets since their practice was cancelled for today.

"Yeah, she's getting ready right now at Brooke's." Nathan said shooting the ball in the net.

"Yeah Brooke kept telling me about it all day." Lucas chuckled at the thought of his very eager girlfriend.

"Yeah I can imagine." Nathan chuckled also. "But man I was so nervous asking her. It was so weird. I never had that problem with any girl before."

"Tell me about it. So you sure you're done dating other girls?" Lucas asked

"Yeah man. It's getting overrated, I'm completely over that now. And plus you know I wouldn't do that to Haley." Nathan responded hoping Lucas would finally believe him.

"Well if you say so. But hey I guess if I could trust someone with my sister it should be my best friend right?

"Thanks man. Means a lot."

"Yeah just don't make regret it." Lucas chuckled once again warning him for like the ten thousandth time. "So where are you taking her tonight?"

-------------------------------

"Brooke! I can't wear that!" Haley pointed at the dress Brooke brought out which looked more like a piece of fabric held up with strings. Peyton just laughed at the two as Brooke held up the fifth dress of the night.

"What's wrong with this one!" Brooke whined, upset a bit that Haley didn't like her taste in clothes.

"Okay I thought this would happen so I brought some of mine for you to try." Peyton finally interrupted the two and put the magazine down that she was reading on the bed and got up and brought her collection of dresses in.

"See this is more like it." Haley looked at the one black dress Peyton had.

"Nice one P. Sawyer. I gave you this on your last birthday." Peyton just shook her head and laughed as she got back on the bed and grabbed the magazine.

"You actually picked this out Brooke?" Haley joked. Brooke slapped her on the arm and grabbed the dress.

"Ha-ha very funny, now get your butt in that bathroom and put this on. I still have to do something to your hair!" Brooke slapped Haley's ass and pointed to the direction of the washroom.

--------------------------------

It was now 8:00 pm as Nathan drove by Brooke's house to pick Haley up. Nathan was wearing a nice khaki dress pants and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. With a white rose in hand he pushed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

Peyton ran downstairs to answer the door while Brooke put the finishing touches on Haley.

"Wow Nate way to clean yourself up." Peyton glanced at Nathan and nodded her head in satisfaction. She opened the door for him and motioned him to come in.

"Thanks, so where's Haley?" Nathan asked a little anxious.

"Oh Brooke is still not done with her. How about you sit yourself on the couch and I'll see if they're almost done." Nathan nodded as Peyton headed back upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later Peyton ran back downstairs. Nathan heard her and quickly got up and readjusted himself hoping that they we're finally finished.

"Sorry you know Brooke, she can get carried away." Peyton giggled.

"It's cool so she ready?" Nathan asked. Peyton jumped up remembering why she went down in the first place.

"Oh yeah!" she grabbed Nathan's arm and led him towards the stairs. "And presenting…" Peyton held her hand towards the stairs as she introduced Haley. "Miss Haley Bethany Scott!"

Haley slowly headed down the stairs holding on to the railings knowing that she could fall any moment at the heels Brooke had given her to wear. Haley was wearing Peyton's black halter dress which was cut off just above her knees. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with a few short strings of her hair fell on the side of her face. Nathan was in awe when he saw the elegant figure walking towards him. Peyton had nudge him a bit snapping him out of whatever he was thinking and looked at the flower he was still holding in his hand.

"Oh yeah, uhmm this is for you." Nathan held out the white rose for Haley to accept which she gladly did.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"You look beautiful." He smiled back.

"Thanks I know!" Brooke said giving her famous smirk to everyone as she headed downstairs herself.

"Good job Brooke!" Nathan nodded at Brooke which made Haley blush a bit.

"Okay how about we let these kids get on with their date." Peyton interrupted trying to save Haley from anymore embarrassment.

"Yeah shall we?" Nathan offered his arm which Haley gladly accepted. She thanked both Peyton and Brooke before leaving with Nathan.

-------------------------------------------------

"So what are we doing tonight?" Haley asked as they started heading toward their destination.

"It's a surprise. Actually here why don't you put this on." Nathan grabbed a black handkerchief from the back while still keeping his eyes on the road.

"What's this?" Haley asked

"Well you see it's a blindfold and you.." Haley gave his arm a slap before he continued.

"I know WHAT it is. But what is this for?" Haley giggled as she held the fabric in her hands.

"Well like I said it's a surprise so put it on before I turn around and take you to Mcdonalds or something for our date." Nathan chuckled.

"Okay fine…" After she tied it in Nathan held out his hand in front of her face making sure she couldn't see. Once he made sure of that he put a smirk on his face once more and continued driving.

------------------------------------

"Okay we're here but don't take the blindfold off just yet." Nathan turned off the engine and got out of the car.

"Nathan?" Haley held her left hand out to see if Nathan was still there but she just felt the empty seat next to her.

"C'mon Nate, what's going on…" Haley said but no one was there to listen. Suddenly her door opened which startled her as she jumped from her seat.

"C'mon…" Nathan held out his hand for her to take.

As they got closer to where they're were going Nathan stopped her in her tracks. "Uhmm you may want to take your shoes off." Nathan warned.

"Okay…" Haley took them off and held them with her right hand as she kept her left hand in Nathan's hand.

"Nate…what's going on? Are we at the beach?" Haley asked as she felt the sand in between and toes.

"You'll see keep walking…" Nathan kept guiding her.

"Okay now open…" Nathan went behind Haley and took off the blindfold. Haley opened her eyes and was amazed at the scene she saw. There close to the water, was a table for two with two candles lit up and a vase full of white roses like the one he had given her earlier. Around the table there were red rose petals scattered. In the background the moon and stars had lit up the whole sky making the night even more magical. She looked at the table once more and saw two plates covered with two wine glasses that were filled with cider. Nathan walked around and pulled the chair out for Haley to sit. Haley sat down still in awe about everything.

"Omigosh Nathan… You did all of this?" Haley looked around amazed.

"Well your brother helped out a bit." Nathan smirked as he sat down on the other side. "You like?"

"Omigosh I love it! Thank you." She smiled back.

"Good cuz I know you're going to love this next part." He reached over and took the cover off her platter. As he did this Haley's eyes grew.

"Mac and Cheese!" Haley squealed. Nathan just laughed.

"Nate you remembered!" Haley gushed.

"Well of course I did. Food of the Gods right?" Haley giggled and took a bite.

The two ate, chatted and laughed as they reminisced a bit. After eating Nathan pulled out a blanket from under the table and laid it in the sand next to the table. He made his way to Haley and held out his hand once more. She took the napkin off her lap, placed it on the table and took Nathan's hand. After awhile he took a second blanket out and wrapped it around each other. Haley leaned close to him and sniffed the cologne he was wearing trying to remember every single bit of that night.

"Thanks again for this Nate…" Haley sighed feeling so much warmth from him.

"Well thanks for accepting…" Nathan smirked.

"Hey Nate…before anything happens between us I just need to make sure…" Haley knew of Nathan's past, I mean the whole school knew about it, but she didn't want to get hurt again. She has had too much of that in her life already.

Nathan looked down at Haley, who just continued staring at the water. "Hales you know I'd never hurt you right?" Nathan said a little worried of what she may say.

"Of course I do, it's just I don't know Nathan… too much has happened the past few years. We've both changed since the last time we've seen each other seven years ago." Haley looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"Look Hales, everyone knows that I've made a lot of mistakes in the past. But I'm willing to change for you. So much has happened since you left, but you know me. I'm still the same Nathan you knew deep down. Everything that has happened has just been like, I don't know… retaliation I guess? My dad died, my mom became this person I don't even know anymore and the only person I could always confide in has left. I felt so alone Hales and I guess I was just trying to distract myself with all these girls. I know it was wrong but it just seemed okay at the time. But now that you're here and that you're back, there's no one else I want more to be there for me, to really fill in that void inside of me." Nathan explained sincerely.

"I'm sorry… I guess I'm just scared…" Haley smiled up at him as a tear fell down her cheek.

Nathan wiped the tear away and smiled back. "I know a lot of things has happened with you these last seven years and I know you're not willing to share it yet. But when you are, you know I'm going to be here for you okay?"

"I know…" Haley reached up and gave Nathan a kiss before pulling away and putting her gaze back into the distance in front of them.


	15. It's All Coming Back

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I decided to reveal the secret in the chapter after this. So sorry for making you wait…but I promise next chapter everything will be out in the open. So for now read and review this chapter and soon enough everything will be out in the open, although after reading this chapter you could probably guess what the big secret is already. But if you want to know all details about it, you'll have to tune in for the next chapter! So again thank you for all the reviews. I was waiting for the big 100th review before I post this one but then I thought eh…why not…so here it is chapter 13 ENJOY! – sorry it's a short chapter… **

**Chapter 13**

It had been a week since Haley and Nathan started going out and all was well. The word quickly spread throughout the whole school about them, a lot of girls we're real disappointed at the fact so a lot has decided to hate Haley, especially one red-head girl.

Haley decided to meet Lucas, Nathan and Tim as usual after class for lunch period. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head as they headed towards Lucas' locker.

"Oh man what did I tell you guys about this." Lucas noted, swinging his finger around them.

"What? _This_ is nothing compared to what you and Brooke do and plus you already broke our agreement a week ago!" Nathan chuckled.

"Man when is the Tim-man finally gonna get some of that." Tim interrupted and pouted pointing at Haley.

"Ewww Tim gross…" Haley said thinking he meant her.

"Yeah man she's mine, get your own."

"Not Haley I meant a girl." Tim continued pouting.

"Don't worry Tim I'm sure you'll find someone who can tolerate you long enough." Lucas joked.

"Hey man not cool. Everyone loves the Tim-man. Right?" Tim smiled at the three hoping for a good reaction. But everyone just laughed as they stopped in front of Lucas' locker. "Thanks a lot…" Tim smile quickly turned back into a frown.

"Awww Tim we're just joking around right guys…" Haley elbowed Nathan in the stomach who was still laughing.

"Uhmm yeah sure…" Nathan said as he rubbed his stomach, feeling a little pain from Haley's elbow.

"See I'm sure you'll find a girl soon." Haley smiled.

"Thanks Haley." Tim smiled back.

After Lucas grabbed the books he needed, the four decided to head outside to meet the rest of the gang.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey boyfriend" Brooke walked up to Lucas and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tutorgirl! Hotshot and… Tim." Brooke greeted the rest as they sat at the bench where Peyton and Jake also sat.

"Hey why don't I have a cool name like everyone." Tim complained.

"You do, it's Dim." Peyton chuckled.

"Ha-ha very funny…" Tim crossed his arms and sat down beside Jake pouting once again.

"What's up guys?" Jake chuckled at Peyton's comment.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the brady bunch crew…" a voice interrupted from behind Jake, Peyton and Tim. Everyone stared at the person who was now hovering above them.

"Rachel." Everyone said simultaneously.

"Wow, so everything I've been hearing about this whole week _is_ true." Rachel glared at Nathan and Haley.

"That you've got herpes?" Peyton gasped and glared up at Rachel. Everyone at the table tried their hardest to keep them selves from laughter.

Rachel glared back. "Funny, so is it true that you're fucking the tutor nerd girl there?" Nathan was about to get up and say something but Brooke stopped him.

"Look you slow bitch, first of all Haley is not a nerd and second what they do is none of your fucking business." Brooke stood up giving Rachel a glare that could burn anyone's eyes out. Brooke had more to say but Lucas grabbed her to sit back down.

"So what Superstar can't fight his own battles now? How pathetic I can't even believe I ever went out with you."

"Rachel just walk away." Lucas spoke up knowing how Nathan was starting to boil up inside.

"Oh geeze…you're all pathetic, this just reminds me why I don't hang out with any of you." Rachel scoffed.

"Look just leave them out of this, I don't care if you have a problem with me but just leave them out of this." Haley finally spoke up.

"Haley she's not worth it." Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley to comfort her. He hated that Rachel was doing this, he wanted to say something but something inside has been stopping him from doing so.

Rachel gasped. "Oh my gosh, the lovely couple finally said something, how cute…" Rachel said sarcastically. "You make me sick…"

All of a sudden a piece of pudding cake landed at the side of Rachel head and Rachel let out a loud scream causing everyone who was around to stare. She grabbed the piece of cake out of her hair and smashed it on the ground. She glared even harder at the direction of a smirking Brooke like she was ready to pounce at her.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat the rest of her cake.

"You bitch!" she was about to lunge at her but all the guys at the table stood up creating a barricade between the two.

"You will pay for this, all of you will pay for this! Especially little miss perfect bitch there." She pointed at Haley before storming off towards the parking lot.

------------------------------------------------------

After school and practice, Haley decided to go home with Nathan for some tutoring. It was their first time going there. Since Nathan knew his uncle Cooper wasn't going to be home until two in the morning he thought it would be safe for them to study there for a change.

"You sure I won't be seeing any naked ladies running around…" Haley asked a little wary entering Nathan's house.

"Unless you want to run around naked for me." Nathan smirked.

"Down boy. Let's get studying for that big test tomorrow." Haley giggled.

"Man I still can't believe I've got a test on the first game of the season." Nathan whined as he opened the door to his room.

"Stop your whining mister, now c'mo…" Haley let out a squeal when Nathan pulled her into his arms and started kissing her passionately before she could even finish what she was saying. Haley giggled as she pulled away from him.

"Nate…We're suppose to be studying."

"Study later, I haven't been able to kiss you that much today since you're brother kept watching me like a hawk." Nathan chuckled as he pulled her in again. Haley giggled some more as she finally gave in to his charm. Things started to heat up between the two as both bodies fell on top of Nathan's bed with Nathan on top.

Haley felt so much comfort in Nathan's arms. Nathan started to explore further down to her neck kissing her softly. Haley has never felt so safe. She opened her eyes as she moaned, but to her horror when she looked passed Nathan, everything came spiraling down as she saw the ceiling fan turning above them. All of sudden everything became a blur to her, she wasn't in the safe haven that she was just in just a few minutes ago. She got flashbacks of a hand coming down on her over and over again as the image of a ceiling fan turned above her and all of a sudden she felt the pain she had felt so long ago. She looked around and she noticed she wasn't in Nathan's room anymore. She immediately let out a scream as she tried to push the figure off of her and tears started to immediately stream down her eyes.

Nathan got off of her and tried to get hold of a struggling Haley. Haley finally snapped out of it as she sat up on Nathan's bed very still as the tears continued to fall.

"Hales…are you okay did I hurt you? What's wrong?" Nathan looked down on her and tried to lift her head up.

"I'm sorry…I…I can't…I just can't... I have to go…" and with that Haley got up and ran out of there before Nathan could even get another word in.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Lucas answered the cordless phone from the kitchen.

"Oh Hey mom. What's up?...Yeah, everything's pretty cool around here. How are things there?...No dad's not home yet he's probably working late tonight again…….Haley? She went over Nathan's to tutor him for a test tomorrow but I'll check her room if she's finally back home."

Lucas took the cordless phone into his hand and ran up the stairs towards his sister's room. He opened the door slowly, just in case Haley was taking one of her afternoon naps. Lucas peeked inside and saw a small figure on the bed, but the figure wasn't sleeping at all. He saw his sister sitting up, knees bent towards her tiny figure and her head face flat on the pillow that rested against her thighs.

"Hales?" Lucas said softly, but no respond. Lucas came inside and started to walk towards the bed. He took Haley's arm and lifted her body up slowly. The head finally rose and stared right into his eyes. Her eyes were full of tears and the pillow was soaking. "Awww Haley…"

"Hey mom I'm gonna have to call you back…" before his mom even had a chance to respond, Lucas hung up.

Lucas dropped the phone by his side and took hold of Haley's chin and brought it up once more. "Hales? What happened? Did Nathan do something to you?" Lucas stared into her deep brown eyes which was now puffy from all the crying.

Haley didn't even hear the question about Nathan, all she could think about we're those flashbacks. Haley was speechless. What was she suppose to say? Everything has come rushing back all over again and this time it was much worse. She couldn't control it anymore, no matter what she did, it always came back to haunt her. She did the only thing she could think of at the moment and that was to get some comfort from her big brother, with that she grabbed hold of Lucas and cried into his arms. "Oh Luke…" she sobbed some more.

"I'll kill him…" Lucas held Haley tighter as anger flowed inside of him.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter again. I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter. And remember next chapter is the big reveal so please get those reviews up and I'll post it as soon as I can! Thank You Read Again!**


	16. Nightmares Do Come True

**A/N: So here is the moment you've all been waiting for…I see that a lot of people we're a bit upset with me in the last chapter because it was too short and I didn't do much with it. And I apologize. Also I kinda noticed that people got confused on the whole NAthan thing. Lucas just thought he did because HAley was suppose to be at his house tutoring but now she's home crying and blah blah blah...so he just assumed that's all. so again I apologize for any confusion there. When I was writing that chapter it was like at 3 in the morning so you could imagine how dead my brain was by then…so hopefully this next chapter will make up for it…now it's a pretty long chapter…I think it's the longest one I've made so I hope you won't get too bored with it. I know many of you have been waiting for this moment to arrive and now that it's here I hope you won't be too disappointed. Anyway thanks again for all the amazing reviews and helping me reach my goal of 100. Well anyway enough of my babble chapter 14 is up! ENJOY! **

**Chapter 14**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, I'm Mouth Mcmafadden. Today is the first game of the season for our very own Tree Hill Ravens. And boy the crowd is already going wild as we start this off facing Pickerington. This year for the first time we have two captains leading the Ravens to victory, Lucas Scott and Nathan Lee. These two have played amazingly throughout the years they've been on the team. With these two guys on the team, I don't think Pickerington has a chance. We now start the game off with the Raven's co-captain Nathan Lee getting the jump ball and passing it to Jake, who was covered by atleast two guys resulting to a turnover for the Ravens. Lucas our other co-captain was clearly wide open at that time, why Nathan didn't pass it to him is beyond me. Hopefully things will start to look up soon."

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tutorgirl, we missed you all day. Glad you finally showed up though." Brooke smiled as Haley walked into the gymnasium.

"Thanks…" was all Haley could think of saying at the moment. After what happened last night, school was the last place she wanted to be. She knew how angry Lucas was and knew for a fact that he would make a scene today. So Haley decided to stay at home. Nathan was also another factor to why she stayed home. He was the last person she wanted to see. She didn't want him to see her break down like she did for the second time, but it happened and all she wanted to do was forget about it all and seeing Nathan would just bring back the terrible memories again. She knew it wasn't his fault but every time she was around him the memories of her past kept coming back to her and she just couldn't bare it anymore. She felt terrible leaving him like that last night with no explanation but she just had to get away as quickly as possible before her memories caught up with her once again.

"Hey you okay there buddy?" Peyton put a comforting hand on Haley's back noticing that Haley didn't seem like herself.

"Uhmm… yeah I'm just not really in the talking mood." Haley responded.

"Okay…" Both girls wanted to ask her what was wrong and why Lucas was acting the way he was today, but decided to leave it alone for now.

"You know Tutorgirl if you're not feeling well, you don't have to be here…" Brooke suggested concerned about her friend.

"No it's fine, I said I would be here right? So… I'm here…" Haley sighed. She actually preferred to stay home that day but she didn't want to let Brooke and Peyton down and she wanted to be there for Lucas and Nathan as they play the first game of the season. Plus she didn't really have any choice to the matter when her dad practically dragged her out of the house, to the game hoping it'll cheer her up a bit.

Neither Brooke or Peyton wanted to argue with Haley or start something so they just let it go...for now.

-------------------------------------------------

"There is thirty seconds before second quarter ends and the Ravens are still down by fifteen points and things seem to be heating up between our two co-captains. If these two don't start working together as a team, the Ravens will end up losing the first game of the season… And now let's take a break and hope Coach Durham has a good plan for the last half of the game." Mouth took his headpiece off as he heads towards the concession stand.

"Now what the hell is going on between you two knuckleheads!" Whitey yelled referring to the two captains. "Whatever it is that you two idiots are fighting about, leave it outside of the court. We don't need you two buffoons ruining our first game of the season. Now if you two can't get along this season I may as well rip those C's out of your jersey now! Now do I make myself clear or do I have to bench you both the rest of the game!" Whitey looked at the two, who we're having a glaring contest and waited for a response.

_Flashback_

"_Hey boyfriend" a grinning Brooke walked through the hallway towards Lucas for a hug but was quickly rejected as he walked right passed Brooke with much fire in his eyes. Brooke looked around a bit pissed getting rejected by her own boyfriend and noticed a crowd following behind. She decided to join the crowd and followed Lucas with a glare as she saw him head right for Nathan._

_As soon as Lucas had entered school premises, all he wanted to do was make him pay. He opened the front doors and immediately got the attention of everyone that was around. No one has ever seen Lucas Scott this angry, actually they never seen Lucas angry at all, so to everyone's curiosity they decided to follow him wondering what he was so peeved about. Everyone made way for Lucas as he marched through the hall. Since no one has seen him like this before, no one dared to even come close to him terrified of what he would do to them if they did, especially now that he even walked right passed Brooke Davis as if she didn't exist. He walked up to Nathan, who was at the time at his locker joined by Peyton, Jake and Tim._

"_Hey Lee!" Lucas yelled which obviously got Nathan's attention. Nathan had no time to react when Lucas instantly grabbed the collar his shirt and slammed his body against the locker._

"_Yo! What the hell is your problem?" Nathan pushed him off but Lucas quickly recovered and pushed him back._

"_You are my problem!" Lucas continued yelling as the big crowd surrounded them. _

"_Baby! Stop that. What's wrong?" Brooke tried to hold Lucas back but failed._

"_What the hell did you do to her huh?" Lucas had so much anger boiling inside of him that he just wanted to punch him right there. But he wanted to know what had happened first._

"_What the hell are you talking about! Did what to -"_

"_HALEY! Dammit!" Lucas slammed his hand against the locker beside Nathan's head._

"_I didn't do anything!" Nathan yelled back._

"_Hey guys chill out…" Jake said trying to come between the two before another punch is thrown._

"_You know what…I trusted you… You said you wouldn't hurt her…" Lucas said pointing at Nathan shaking a bit from all the anger inside of him._

"_And I…" before Nathan could finish Lucas interrupted again._

"_You're suppose to be my bestfriend…You we're like a f---ing brother to me! Now all I want to do is punch your face in!" his voice started to rise again._

_Nathan put his hands in front in defense trying to calm Lucas down. "Look Luke whatever you think-"_

"_So now you're denying it!"_

"_I'm not denying anything! For the last time I didn't do anything!"_

"_Listen you mother f---er! If you ever come close to my little sister again I will not be held responsible to what I do to you." Lucas pointed his shaky finger at Nathan once more as a warning before storming off. Everyone looked at one another confused at the event that just occurred._

_End Flashback_

"Well!" Whitney yelled once more.

"Got it coach…" Nathan glared at Lucas.

"Whatever…" Lucas said meeting Nathan's glare.

------------------------------------------------

"I hate that this is happening between them." Haley said sitting down at halftime.

"What exactly happened Haley?" Brooke asked.

"It's complicated…" Haley said trying to avoid explaining the whole thing.

"Look Hales we're here for you…Now according to Lucas, Nathan did something to you. We just want to help." Peyton put her arm around Haley's shoulder which Brooke followed.

"Nathan didn't do anything. It's all me. It's my fault and it's my problem. He just got caught up in it" Haley just wanted to leave things at that but she couldn't help it if her friends were so persistent.

"You can't do everything on your own Haley. Sometimes talking about it helps." Brooke held her tighter trying to give more comfort.

"I know you guys just want to help but there's nothing you could do. Everything is just too complicated and I don't want to talk about it. I have to get over this myself. So please just let it be." Haley broke hold of Peyton's and Brooke's grasp as she stood up and started to walk away but to her shock she saw a small figure of a woman that is a spitting image of her standing right in front of her. Haley's eyes grew at the scene she was in. _What is she doing here? _She quickly panicked to herself as she stared at the eyes of the woman.

"Mom!" Haley looked around in disbelief hoping to herself that this was just all a dream and that she would wake up at any moment. "Wha…What the hell are you doing here!" she stepped back a bit from the shock.

"Haley, honey, I heard that you weren't doing so well here so I decided to drop by and see if there was something I could do…" the eyes of Karen started to fill up with worry as she stared at her daughter.

"Who the hell told you that! And the best thing you could've done was stay away. You-" Before Haley could finish a tall slightly built man started to walk towards them. She glanced at him and couldn't help but feel more weight on her as she started to feel a faint coming on. She tried to keep her posture for the moment as she glared at the man who had his usual dirty smirk on his face.

"What is he doing here!" Haley pointed at Dan as he walked closer to them. All the commotion that was going on finally got the attention of the entire gymnasium

"Well…well…well… How is my step-daughter doing? Haley-poop was it?" His smirk grew bigger.

"Look Haley listen…" Karen tried to reach out for her daughter but Haley pulled away.

"No! Tell me what…" before Haley could get another word in, she saw the next person that walked down the gym behind Dan. The sight of his face, his matching smirk sent pins and needles down her spine. The vision of the guy standing right behind Dan made her speechless as tears start to fall down from her eyes.

"Haley please…" Karen's eyes started to well up in tears as she saw Haley's face.

"Oh god…" Haley quickly turned around and ran out of the gym as fast as she could with Nathan at her heels

"Haley…" Karen was about to go after her but Andy stepped down from the bleachers and stopped her.

"Let Lucas handle this." Andy signaled to Lucas and Lucas nodded and left the gym to go after Haley. Karen cried into Andy's arms as he held her close.

-----------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Lucas yelled out as Nathan was about to enter the girl's washroom.

"What the hell do you think? Haley is in there and she needs…"

"She needs you to stay the hell away from her!" Lucas pushed Nathan.

"Look I've been tolerating your attitude all day. Now I'm gonna go in there whether you like it or not!" Nathan pushed back.

"The hell you are!" Lucas couldn't hold in his anger any longer as he threw a punch at Nathan's left cheek. Nathan rubbed it before throwing in a punch back. The two guys continued fighting as Peyton and Brooke walked out.

"Guys stop it!" Brooke yelled out as she and Peyton tried to break the two apart but failing. "Peyt, get Tim and Jake. I'm gonna go check on Haley." Peyton nodded and left as Brooke entered the girl's washroom.

Brooke could easily determine which stall Haley was in as she heard the sobs echo around the room.

"Hales?" Brooke opened the door and saw the fragile girl curled up crying to herself.

"Honey? Is there anything I can do?" Brooke squatted down and put a hand on the back of Haley's back and rubbed it hoping it would help a little.

"I can't…" Haley mumbled through her tears.

"Can't what?" Brooke started to brush Haley's hair with her fingers.

"Oh god Brooke…My worse nightmare has come true…" Haley confessed.

"Hales what's wrong?" Brooke kept trying to give her as much comfort as she could.

"I can't…" Haley cried some more as she continued to hold her head down.

"Okay…uhmmm I'm gonna go get Lucas okay?" Brooke hugged Haley one more time and stood up and walked out of the washroom.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys come on break it up!" Peyton called out as Jake and Tim finally came out to stop the two. Jake held on to Nathan as Tim pushed Lucas back.

"You don't deserve her you piece of sh-t!" Lucas yelled out as he tried to go at it with Nathan again. But as little Tim was, he was pretty strong.

"Well you don't deserve to be her f---ing brother!" Nathan yelled back.

"Guys c'mon there are other things we have to worry about here…" Jake said trying to calm down the two, but just got ignored as Nathan and Lucas broke off their holds and went at it again with each other.

"Guys stop it!" Peyton called out again as Jake and Tim struggled to split them apart again.

"You piece of sh-t!" Lucas yelled back as he put Nathan in a headlock.

"C'mon break it up you two!" Tim called out trying to get a hold of Lucas but found it hard the second time around.

Nathan ran towards the walls slamming Lucas' back against it. "F---ing son of a b-tch!" Nathan got out of the hold and gave Lucas another punch to the face.

"Guys! Will you stop it!" Brooke yelled out as Tim and Jake finally got hold of the two again. "Can't you see fighting isn't helping Haley at all? You two idiots we're two busy fighting that you forgot about that girl in there crying her eyes out!" Brooke yelled some more disappointed and upset of how the two we're acting.

"But-" Nathan and Lucas said at the same time pointing at each other.

"You guys are acting like a bunch of three year olds! Now listen, Haley really needs us right now and what she doesn't need are you two beating the hell out of each other. Luke she's really beaten down in there. I think right now she needs her big brother to talk to her." Lucas nodded calming down a bit trying to get his composure back before walking in the girl's washroom. Nathan was about to follow him in but Brooke stopped him.

"She needs me Brooke…" Nathan pleaded trying to get passed her.

"I know Nate, but just give them some time okay? I really think Lucas can get through to her…" Brooke kept her hands on his chest stopping him from getting in. Nathan sighed and just nodded as he sat on the ground near the girl's washroom and waited until it was his turn to come in.

-------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked in and couldn't help feeling weird as he glanced around the girl's washroom. He heard Haley's loud sobs coming from one of the stalls and opened it revealing the same small curled up figure that Brooke had seen earlier. Lucas sat down beside and cradled her into his arms.

"Hey baby sis…What's with all the tears?" Lucas brought her face up as his blues met with her dark tear-filled browns.

"What's with the black eye?" Haley tried to get the attention off of her.

"C'mon Hales…This isn't about me. You know you can't keep this thing bottled up. Now tell your big bro what's going on with you." Lucas gave Haley a small smile.

"I can't Luke…It's too hard…" Haley pushed herself away for a bit and continued crying.

"I know it's hard but it's the only way you'll get through this. You know you can tell me everything. Remember the time when I broke that vase in the living room and I was so scared to tell mom about knowing I would get into trouble?" Haley nodded. "Well _you _told me that keeping it inside will make it worse for me. So I told mom and it made me feel so much better, even though I got grounded and all." Lucas chuckled a bit but got nothing from Haley.

"That was different Luke. We we're eight and this is far from breaking any vase." Haley said finally getting a little more composure.

"Yeah I know but the point was that when we keep secrets bottled up inside it will slowly kill you inside. I mean look at you Hales. Ever since you came back you've been a total wreck, especially these last few days…"

"Lucas you don't understand…" Haley looked down again as the tears slowed down a bit.

"Then make me understand…let me in Hales…" Lucas pleaded with her wanting to help her so badly. "What is it about mom that got you so…like this…?"

"It's not mom Luke…Well… not completely…" Haley said finally starting to open up.

"Then what, or who? Is it Dan? Chris?" Upon hearing those names, Haley felt her face go pale. "Hales…what did they do to you?"

"I…I can't…" Haley broke out in tears again as Lucas held her close.

"Haley please…tell me…"

"It's Chris okay." Haley broke out of his arms sitting up, tears still streaming down her eyes. "He…He…uhmm…took advantage of me…" Haley finally admitted after struggling a bit with the words.

"He what!" Lucas exclaimed.

"He raped me okay!"

"I'm gonna kill that son of a b-itch!" Lucas called out.

"Luke…" Haley looked at him with much hurt in her eyes.

"Does mom know?" he asked.

"No…But Dan does…" She responded.

"What! How?" he asked again.

"He caught us after he uhmmm…" Haley couldn't continue…

"That motherf-"

"Luke please you can't tell this to anyone…" Haley interrupted pleading with her brother to hold on to secrecy.

"I promise, but what did Dan do when he uhmm yeah…" Lucas knew this was hurting her to talk about it but he also knew it would help her a bit knowing she finally let someone in.

"He told me to forget about it… He said that if I tell mom about it anyway that she wouldn't believe me…so he said he'd let me come back here so I will never have to see them again if I never speak about that incident again…" she confessed.

"That bastard." He wanted nothing more but to barge back into that gym and give Dan and Chris Ricke a beat down, but helping Haley through this was more important.

"The thing I don't get Luke is why they would be here… Who told them to come here in the first place! And how did mom know what was going on with me!" Haley asked as Lucas just shrugged.

"That doesn't matter now Haley…Now we have to worry about what we're going to say in front of everyone…"

"I can't face them now Luke…please…I'm not ready for this…" Haley pleaded with tears still welling up her eyes.

"Okay but you know we can't stay in this room forever. I feel weird enough as it is." Lucas chuckled making Haley smile a bit.

"I know I just need some more time…" she said.

"Okay…We'll sit here think of a strategy and then we'll go okay?" Haley nodded as she gave her brother a hug.

"Thanks Luke…You know I love you right?" she looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"I know…I love you too baby sis…" Lucas smiled back as he pulled her back in for another hug.

**A/N: So there it is! Please tell me what you think! It's good to finally let that out... Thanks for being patient with me…lol... hopefully you'll continue to read even though you know the big secret now. But anyways Thanks again and hope you stay with me til the end, which by the way I'm still revising on how I will end this...if you have any suggestion they could really help a lot...so for the next chapter it may take awhile so for now get those darn reviews up! and again thanks and give me a lot of reviews! good or bad! but preferrably good!**

**AngelLuva:** Yeah it's the whole brotherly protectiveness loving thing to do. Can't really blame Lucas but yeah sucks for Nathan. Here's the long update! but not the whole story cuz if I give you the whole story then there won't be any more updates. and plus I just thought of new ideas for this story so I'll keep it as long as I can. so be patient!

**mary-023:** Yeah it sucks for Lucas and Nathan but it'll suck with them for awhile. You gotta have some drama right? anyway Haley and Nathan should be fine for now but I don't think you'll be reading two much fluff between then. I don't know haven't decided.

**Silent Me:** Oh geeze I never knew my story could actually kill someone. So heres the damn update now don't go jumping off any bridges okay? Anyway hope you like it keep reviewing! just dont go crazy!

**shatteredheartsbrokenlies:** So here's more for you! I just hope you don't get bored reading it! and here's the secret to be out in the open since you guys pushed me into it. So hope it's not too disappointing.

**Missy:** So did you guess right! I don't think you did! You must've been shocked huh? admit it...

**JeniRose:** Yeah it seems like a lot of people are dying for my updates.. I'm flattered but I don't want to be held accountable for any corpse found in some ditch somewhere so here's the update for you! Haley didn't really have the time to explaing to Lucas about the whole Nathan thing in this chapter but she will come next chapter. But don't expect things to be happily ever after by then.

**babyxbxgurl:** No it isn't Nathan...Lucas just assumed something happened. But he didn't do anything wrong. So just chill with those caplocks. but on the other hand I kinda like them. shows a lot of excitement just don't be threatening to kill yourself if I don't update right away like the rest of these guys cuz those capslock can be deadly...

**So there you go...I actually commented on some of your reviews...and if I seem a bit... wacko? (wow haven't used that word in awhile) well it only means cuz I'm typing at 3 oclock in the morning once again. So if you want me to respond back write something more than just great review and can't wait! y'know...anyway these are pretty random so if I've missed anyone I completely apologized. So don't go killing yourselves til next chapter okay! thank you! love you all! okay... I really need some sleep now...**


	17. No Choice

**A/N: So again thank you to everyone that had reviewed my little chapter. I'm kinda surprised I didn't get as much of a review as the one before. But whatever I'm not complaining. Now that that secret is out I'm thinking of other ways to create some more drama in this little town of tree hill. So here are some of the things to look out for:**

**1. Dan And Chris (enough said)**

**2. Lucas and Nathan – will their friendship ever be the same?**

**3. Someone else has a secret to tell.**

**4. An Unexpected visit**

**5. More trouble in paradise for the Tree Hill gang as Haley's secret is revealed world wide.**

**6. Who really told Karen about Haley's mishaps? Rachel? Lucas? Or maybe even Nathan… **

**7. What is Rachel up to now?**

**and more… (still brainstorming..)**

**So basically this story can go on forever…lol…but we'll see…Check out next chapter as numbers 3, 4 and 5 on that list is played out. As for now here's the new exciting chapter to my drama. Well it's not really exciting but it'll have to do for now…Kinda had a writers block for this one…but enjoy anyway! **

**Chapter 15**

"Andy our little baby girl hates me…" Karen cried in Andy's arms as they watched Lucas leave the gymnasium.

"No she doesn't…You just have to give her some time…" Andy brushed his hand through Karen's deep brown hair.

"How did we get to this…." She wept some more.

"I don't know…but we'll get through this I promise..." Andy held her tighter.

"I believe that's my wife right there. So I believe the comforting part is my job…" Dan came up from behind them and gave his devilish smirk which would make anyone want to slap him across the face. Chris was behind him flirting with one of the cheerleaders and punching in some numbers in his cell phone not caring to what was going on after Lucas had left.

Karen pulled away and wiped her tears away before joining Dan's side. "Uh…I'm sorry…" she gave Andy a faint smile.

Andy just ignored Dan's remark and gave Karen a reassuring smile.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here! And where are my co-captains!" Coach Durham came into the circle of commotion trying to get an answer from anyone.

"I'm sorry coach." Andy apologized.

"Jake! Tim! Come, hurry!" Peyton came bursting through the gym doors yelling out motioning for Jake and Tim to follow her. Before Coach Durham could say a word Tim and Jake we're out of the gym doors like lightning. Coach Durham held his head down and shook it before making his way toward the referee forfeiting their first game of the season.

--------------------------------------------

"What the hell is taking them so long…" an impatient Nathan complained rubbing his head.

"They've only been there for five minutes Nate." Peyton pointed out.

"Well it seems like forever. I need to know what's going on with her." Nathan said crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're not the only one Nate. Every single one of us here are worried about Haley." Brooke exclaimed also anxious to know what was going on.

"I think we just lost our first game of the season guys…" Tim pouted receiving a slap on the backside of his head by Brooke for being so insensitive, thinking about the game, which was the least worry from everyone's mind.

"What? What did I do?" Tim asked rubbing his head glaring at Brooke.

"Tim, don't make me slap you again. Now sit down and be quiet!" Brooke threatened which made Tim pout again and sat beside Nathan, away from Brooke.

"The best thing we can do right now is just wait. I'm sure when she's ready she'll tell us." Jake tried to make a light on things.

Everyone in the hall just sighed as they waited for Lucas and Haley to come out.

**A forty five later…**

"So are you going to tell me what happened to that black eye or not?" Haley asked as Lucas was driving them home. When they finally got out of the girl's washroom that day Haley decided it was best if they just made their escape because she just wasn't ready to face anyone in that gym yet.

"I think you know exactly what happened after seeing Nathan."

_Flashback_

"_Ha-" Nathan stood up but got quickly interrupted by a furious Lucas._

"_What the hell are you still doing here!" Lucas yelled._

"_Luc-" Haley was about to speak but also got interrupted by Lucas._

"_Hales let's go…" Lucas took her by the arm and nodded at everyone in the hallway before leaving with Haley. Haley turned back at Nathan to give him an apologetic look._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah you two gave each other one hell of a beating. And Luke you have to know-"

"Look Hales that jerk took advantage of you and made you remember all those terrible memories and for that I can never forgive him." Lucas interrupted once again. It was a habit he picked up today.

"Lucas…"

"So what, you're saying he didn't try to make a move on you while you we're at his place yesterday!" Lucas looked over at Haley.

Silence.

"Exactly…" Lucas turned back to look at the road.

"But it isn't what you think…" Haley tried to explain.

"No need to explain Hales…I think I know Nathan more than you do…I knew I shouldn't have trusted him with you…" Lucas scoffed.

"But"

"Hales just stay away from him okay?" Lucas glanced over at Haley with such gleam in his eyes hoping she would just agree.

"Lucas I know you hate Nathan right now but you have to understand…"

"Oh I understand alright…" his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Lucas please stop interrupting!"

Silence.

"I know you hate Nathan but you have to understand he has nothing to do with this. And no I'm not going to stop seeing Nathan because regardless what you think of him I know I can trust him."

"But"

"No buts Luke and that's that. Now keep your eyes on the road before we hit a tree or something." Haley giggled pointing her finger to the road in front. Lucas gave a deep sigh before turning his head back to the road.

Lucas gave himself a mental smile after seeing his sister giggle and smile for the first time since yesterday.

"Uhmm Luke…" Haley hesitantly spoke up.

"Yeah?" Lucas replied trying to keep his eyes on the road this time.

"You're not going to tell dad or anyone about this are you?" Haley asked.

"You know I won't but you know you're going to have to talk to dad about this." Lucas quickly gave Haley a glance.

"Yeah I suppose…" Haley let out a sigh as she leaned back on the seat.

**Later on that night**

"Lucas! You're not being fair!" Haley whined not noticing the door creak open.

"Hales c'mon you've gotta be kidding me!" Lucas whined back throwing his hands up in the air.

The man outside Haley's room walked in and cleared is throat. "Am I interrupting something?" Both Lucas and Haley jumped up to stare at the man that was standing by the door.

"Daddy! You're home!" Haley got up and walked over to Andy and gave him a hug.

"Hey dad welcome home." Lucas nodded his head.

"Hey you two, where'd you guys go earlier? I was looking all over for you." Andy asked.

The two siblings glanced at each other and let out an 'uhmmm'.

"I think I better leave you two to chat…" Lucas spoke as he started to get up from Haley's bed, which also earned him a glare from Haley.

"Lucas, stay, this is a family matter." Andy pointed for him to sit back down. Lucas winced hoping he would get scott-free from this situation as he sat back down on the bed Haley stuck her tongue out at him teasingly also relieved that she didn't have to face this alone.

"Haley you should sit back down too." Andy said leading her to the bed as he made his way to her computer desk and rolling the computer chair near the bed to sit down on. Haley let out a big sigh as Lucas gave her a big smirk as she sat back down.

Andy leaned over on the chair, now facing his two children. "Okay so who wants to start?" As soon Andy finished this both Lucas and Haley immediately pointed at each other. Andy sighed. "Okay let's try this again. I could call your mom to come over for a family dinner so we can all talk about it."

"Okay fine…I'll start…" Haley spoke up.

"Okay that's better…so Haley-bop… you're up…" Andy sat up and listened intently to what his children had to say about today's events.

Haley glanced up at Lucas and he gave her a reassuring smile, letting her know that it would be alright. Haley let out a sigh before continuing. "Things happened the last few years I was away dad…bad things…things I can't forget… and them coming here just reminded me more of those terrible memories…" Haley held her head down trying to keep herself from crying again. Lucas rubbed circles on her back for comfort.

"What happened Haley-bop?" Andy glanced down and lifted his daughter's head up looking at her glossy eyes as a tear came down her cheek. He then brought his glance to Lucas. "Luke, maybe you should finish this…" Andy suggested knowing how hard it was for his daughter to say.

Lucas looked at Haley who had her face buried in her hands now sighed then brought his eyes back at his dad's. "Chris Ricke raped Haley dad…" Lucas said bluntly which made Andy's face instantly froze up at this remark. "Dan knew about it and bribed Haley not to say anything if he sent her back here to never see their faces again." Lucas once again let out a sigh.

Andy glanced back at Haley. "Is this true sweetheart?" Haley just nodded her head, still buried in her hands.

"That son-of-a… Does your mom know about this!" his voice started to raise.

"No she doesn't." Lucas confirmed.

"Oh it wouldn't of have mattered anyways! She was never there for me back in New York. She never cared! So why the hell is she here now! Is my question! And why did she bring them?" Haley cried out wailing her hands in the air as her tears started to rapidly pour down her face.

Andy grabbed onto his daughter and held her in his arms tight. "Don't worry sweety, we'll make sure Dan Ricke and his son will pay for what they did to you…" he started to rock her back and forth.

"But what can we do dad? There's no actual proof and that was like a month ago…" Lucas pointed out.

Andy looked up his son guiltily as he continued to comfort his daughter in his arms. "I don't know son, but I won't stand for anyone hurting my family..." He kissed the top of Haley's head and continued to rock her until she fell asleep in his arms.

-------------------------------------------

Haley was sound asleep on her bed when a rattling sound woke her up. She quickly sat up and saw her window slowly opening. She started to back up until she felt the headboard against her back. She quickly reached down and grabbed the nearest object to her. _My guitar! Dammit! _She thought. She loved that guitar but breaking it is better than getting killed. She quickly held up her guitar, holding it like a bat waiting for her intruder to come inside. She finally saw the person put a foot inside which was quickly followed by the other. Haley held a tighter grip on her guitar getting ready to swing at any moment. Finally the whole body appeared inside but Haley couldn't see the face in the darkness as the figure started to get closer. Haley closed her eyes as she pulled back her guitar to swing.

"Haley! Wait it's me!..." A familiar voice came from the person. Haley opened her eyes and grabbed the flashlight beside her. _Flashlight! Why didn't I think of this sooner…I almost ruined my guitar! _She flicked the switch on the flashlight and pointed it in the direction of her intruder.

"Nathan!" she whispered trying her best not to wake her dad up and especially Lucas. "What are you doing here! It's three in the morning!" She glanced over his shoulder to her clock that flashed 3:08 in bright red.

"Uhh… Just passing by?" was the best excuse he could think of.

"Nathan that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard." She chuckled.

"Okay fine so I couldn't sleep cuz I was worried about you. I didn't even get a word in from you since the day before. So yeah I had to stop by unannounced like this knowing full well that your brother could walk in at any time, ready to kick my ass, not that I'm scared cuz I know I can kick his ass.."

"Nathan…"

"Huh?" he finally stopped.

"Isn't rambling my thing?" she chuckled.

"Yeah I guess rubbed off you." He chuckled nervously as he made a fist on his right hand and made punches on the palm of his left hand.

She patted the space on the bed at the end of her foot for Nathan to sit, which he happily obliged. "So what made you stop by again?" she asked.

"I was worried about you Hales… Are you mad at me?" he asked worried.

"I'm not mad at you… What made you think that?" she asked confused.

"Oh I don't know…how about you walking off on me or you not speaking to me the whole day when we're supposedly dating?" Nathan said stating the obvious.

"I'm sorry Nate. It's just a lot of things happened so quickly and with my mom coming back I'm just I don't know…." Haley looked down and started to play with the hem of her blanket.

"Hales… You know you can tell me anything right?" Nathan asked.

"I know…" Haley kept looking down.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Nathan took her chin and lifted it.

"I don't know if I can…" A tear once again fell down her cheek.

"If you don't want to talk…"

"Chris raped me…" she spoke up interrupting him.

"I'm sorry…What did you just say?" Nathan wasn't sure he heard right. _HE DID WHAT? _He thought to himself.

"He raped me…" after going through this the third time, it seemed easier to talk about it without completely breaking down.

"I'll kill that bastard." Nathan started to feel hot.

"Yeah get in line." Haley chuckled as she wiped the tear off her cheek.

:"Hales…" Nathan didn't know what to say.

"It's okay…I guess…After telling Lucas and my dad and now you…things seem a lot lighter on me…" she smiled at him.

"See didn't I always tell you that it's good to let things out in the open." He gave her one of his famous smirks.

"Oh shut up!" she giggled throwing the pillow next to her at him.

"So…does your mom…"

"No she doesn't know about it…Dan does hence the reason why I'm back here…" Nathan gave her a confused look. "He found us after yeah…and he said that I would never have to see them again if I don't ever speak about that event again." She explained.

"That bastard." Man is it getting real hot in here.

"Yeah well…" she tried to hide it but inside, this still hurt her.

"What did Luke and your dad say?"

"Same as you. He's a bastard or son of a b-tch or that they're going to make him pay and kill him. You know the usual…" she chuckled.

"Yeah I thought so..." he scoffed.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet… I don't think I'm ready to face any of them just yet…" she explained.

"Well whatever you need I'm here for you alright Hales?" he mustered up an assuring smile.

"I know Moe…" She smiled back as she reached over and gave him a hug.

"So can I stay here tonight?" Nathan pulled away with a mischievous smirk planted on his face.

"Nice try…" Haley chuckled. "Now get out of here before Lucas hears us and comes in here and kicks your ass." She playfully pushed him.

"Can't blame a guy for trying…" he chuckled as he gave Haley a quick kiss and got off her bed. "And by the way Lucas got nothing on me…" he chuckled some more pointing at his assets. Haley couldn't help but giggle and blush as she threw her pillow at he boyfriend once again before he left the same way he came in.

**A/N: okey so there it is…I didn't really like this chapter but it just came to me…so hopefully it isn't as bad as I think it is. Anyway I tried the whole reply back to reviews thing last chapter so I decided to try it out again and see how it goes…**

**Silent Me** Yeah for some reason 3 o'clock is always my writing time. I guess it's because it's the only time I actually have the time to write…I went to you profile to read some of your fanfics and I noticed you didn't have any OTH fanfics. Just some about babe? (unless I'm completely blind and missed the OTH fanfics) I have no idea what that show is about so I didn't get to read them cuz I would be completely confused reading about it. But anyway I'm glad to hear you're not going to be jumping off any bridges any time soon and much appreciation for reading my story here. See I wrote you back a long reply so write more too!

**AngelLuva** Oh yeah gotta love the Nathan fighting back..very sexy…lol..but yeah you can trust that Nathan and Lucas will raise hell once they see Chris but all see some more Nathan vs Lucas action too! and as for Dan and Andy… Well as you read in this chapter no one messes with the Scott family….

**babyxbxgurl** Yeah I could never make Nathan do something that terrible cuz that would just take away all of his sexiness…Yeah Dan and Chris are asses but you gotta love them for creating all this drama cuz without them I wouldn't have much of a story to write…Yeah the fight between Lucas and Nathan is always a plus for me…just picturing them…droolJames Laffery…Chad Michael Murray(he should be with Sophia Bush BTW!)….drool…okey anyway…don't mind me…just keep reviewing!

**Kelly.Louise** Okay lemme guess your name it's Kelly Louise isn't it? Or Louise Kelly… I'm right aren't I? yeah… Anyway Naley will always be my favorite couple on OTH so probably if I ever write another fanfic I'd stick with that pairing…and the Brucas thing…I love them on the show but I never know what to do with them…so it's okay to hate it…all they do is make-out anyway…but I'll see if I can put some more spunk in that relationship later on…keep tuning in!..

**mary-023**I just remembered that you we're the only one who commented on every single chapter I posted… one time I logged in and BAM! Back-to-back reviews from you so kudos! Yeah the drama always gets to you, gets to me too like when I watched the _real_ OTH episodes I was like 'just take her back Nathan dammit!' But y'know there's gotta be some drama for the show to actually be interesting…but there was some Naley stuff in this last chapter so hoped you like that. Nothing bad is going to happen between Nathan and Haley for awhile…well not that I can think of yet anyway…so enjoy while it's there!

**brookefanatic**Yeah don't expect the whole Lucas and Nathan thing to ease up any time soon. And as for the girl's friendship well…don't want to give out too much detail but read next chapter to see what happens with that!...when I first read you're review I was like wha! 3some? Interesting…haha but not in this story…

**h sloanx16**I think you should ease up on the sugar. I know cuz usually that's the kind of high I'm in when I'm writing my chapters..lol anywho I didn't whether you meant you updated your story or you wrote another review before that one…I don't know… I'm confused… now I feel stupid… haha…anyway thanks for enjoying my story it's what keeps me going…so keep on reviewing even if it is twice…

**So there's my comment blog…Ever since I started this comment thing a lot more people have been reviewing with a lot more input so maybe I should keep doing this… we'll see depending on how lazy I am… To those who I didn't comment on, sorry but thanks for reviewing anyway. If you really want to join my cool blog thingy you gotta have to write more than one line saying you can't wait for the update..c'mon! give me something to write back about! But I still appreciate the reviews! It keeps me going! Anywho keep in tune for the upcoming chapters since I got that secret out in the open I got a whole bunch of dramas coming out! So yep don't give up on me just yet!**


	18. Who Would've Known

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews once again! Didn't expect people to reply so fast! And thanks for thinking it was good cuz I really didn't think so. But anyway I'm really excited about this chapter. I actually liked writing it more than the last one. I like this chapter so much that I posted it right away for all you wonderful people to read and of course give me those great reviews! So hope you it like this one as much as I do! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 16**

Haley groaned at the sound of her alarm clock blaring throughout her bedroom. Reality just struck through her as she realized today was going to be another excruciating day at school. As much as she used to enjoy going to school, today was not one of those days as she knew today questions about recent events would be blaring throughout the whole school just like how her alarm clock was doing now and _why is that that stupid alarm clock still on!_ Haley groaned once more before finally getting into the sitting position. She mustered up enough strength to drag herself out of bed and made her way towards her dresser, without realizing it Haley threw her alarm clock across the room. The alarm clock beeped two low beeps before it finally died down. Haley groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair. _Note to self, ask dad for a new alarm clock. _She walked into the washroom for a quick shower and brushed her teeth. When she got out she grabbed any clean piece of clothing in her drawers and tied her hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed her backpack from the ground and made her way to her brother's room.

"Lucas?" The bed was empty. She checked his washroom, but still no Lucas. That was odd, especially for Lucas, usually he'd still be in the shower singing some song by Green Day or something. Haley quickly ran downstairs to check if there was some sort of miracle that he would be down for breakfast already, but then again she saw no Lucas, just her dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the daily news.

"Dad? You seen Luke?" she asked.

"Oh good morning Haley-bop, Lucas left early for basketball practice." He confirmed.

"Basketball practice? That's not until after school…." She said suspiciously.

Andy moved the newspaper down so he could see his daughter. "Oh, I don't know then…Probably off with Brooke then?" He took a sip of coffee from his mug and then continued reading.

Haley let out a big groan. "Remind me to kill him later…" she turned around and stomped out.

"Alright, have a good day at school sweety!" Andy called back before taking another sip of his coffee.

_Now how the hell am I gonna get to school…_She stomped out of the house, stepped down her porch steps, and sat down, placing her hand under her chin. _Maybe I could just stay home! Yeah! So then I don't have to face all those damn questioning faces staring at me in the halls. Or so that…_Her thoughts were quickly cut off by a car honking in front of her house. She looked up and saw none other than Nathan motioning her to get in. _Great just when I thought everything would be fine, in comes my knight in shining armor to rescue my day…yippee… _she rolled her eyes as she made her way to his 1966 Chevrolet Caprice that his dad worked on for years before his passing, then Nathan took over.

"Hey…" Haley groaned and let out a sigh as she got inside.

"What's wrong Hales?" he glanced in her direction before he turned the ignition off.

"Shouldn't you be in school by now?" Haley huffed.

"Me in school? And on time? I don't think so…only time I'm in school on time is when I get a ride from you guys." He explained. "And quit trying to change the subject and tell me what's wrong."

She sighed before continuing. "I'll tell you on the way to school." She sighed once again thinking about the different ways her day could go wrong.

Nathan chuckled before starting the car up again.

------------------------------------------------

"So how bad do you think this day will be?" She sighed again getting out of the car after parking in the school parking lot.

"On a scale from 1 to 10? maybe an 6, but every school day for me is like that. It use to be a 10 until you came back into my life." Nathan smirked hoping to cheer Haley up a bit.

"Nathan...Nice try...but I think I would rate this particular day a 15." Haley snorted.

"Out of 10! C'mon Hales, it can't be that bad. I'm sure everyone would be more worried about us losing the first game of the season than your problems."

"Yeah I hope so…" she wrapped her arm around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulder and both made their way towards the school building.

"Here goes nothing…." She said quietly but loud enough for Nathan to hear. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm to let her know that today would be just like any normal day at Tree Hill High. But is there ever a normal day at Tree Hill High? One more loud sigh came out of Haley as they opened the main entrance of the school.

As soon as the doors open for the couple to come inside, almost instantly Haley could feel many eyes on her. A lot had sympathy written all over them but most of them said pity. _What the hell is going on…_ She glanced up at Nathan who just shrugged at the scene presented to them. She quickly made her way to her locker, trying to not make any eye contact as much as possible. She glanced up for a quick second to make sure she was heading in the right direction and saw her brother standing by his locker. She quickly ran up to him breaking the hold with Nathan and wrapped her arms around her big brother.

"Luke what the hell is going on here! And why are you at school so early!" she glanced around her still seeing the many eyes on her and whispers going on in the hallway. _Okay now this is creeping me out… _

"Uhhhh…" he scrunched up his face a bit not knowing what to say.

"Luke?..." Haley stared at Lucas suspiciously. Nathan finally caught up and wrapped his arm around Haley once more.

"What the hell is **_he_** doing here Hales?" Lucas said as if Nathan wasn't standing right in front of him.

"Lucas this is a school, Nathan is a student at this school. So it would only be natural for a student to go to school." Haley said stating the obvious, making Nathan chuckle a bit.

"You know what I mean Hales…" Lucas groaned.

"Luke we already talked about this and that's not my main concern right now. Do you know something I don't?" She gazed up her brother waiting for a response.

"Well well well… You know I would say I felt sorry for you Scaley, but in my opinion, you deserved it." Rachel snickered as she walked passed them. Everyone shot her a look but Rachel just laughed it off.

"What the-" Haley and the rest of the group was quickly interrupted as they all face the person that just joined their circle.

"Oh my god Haley! I'm**_ SO_** sorry! This is all my fault! I didn't mean for all this to happen…." An out of breathe Brooke came in the circle and quickly tried to explain.

"Brooke?" Haley twisted her head to face Brooke.

"I…was just talking to… Peyton...cuz I just couldn't keep it in….and..these…stupid girls heard..and…oh my gosh…I'm such a big mouth…I'm soo sorry…" still out of breathe, Brooke explained some more with sincerity in her voce.

Haley was still confused at Brooke's explanation, but eventually put the pieces together. Pity looks, Rachel's remark and Brooke apologizing for being a big mouth…_oh my god she knows…everyone knows…but how…_she placed her glance back at Lucas.

"Haley listen…" Lucas quickly tried to plead for his case but Haley's eyes started to well up as her face glared at him with much disappointment. Haley couldn't even think of anything to say at this point as she quickly turned around and ran out of there as quickly as her legs could take her.

"Great work genius…" Nathan shook his head and glared at Lucas once more before he turned around and took after Haley's trail.

"Lucas… I'm so sorry…" Brooke pleaded as tears started to come down her cheeks.

"Brooke, just save it…" Lucas glared at her before storming off in the other direction leaving Brooke to cry to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang twice before Andy could hear and made his way down the stairs. He quickly opened it to see the woman standing in front of him.

"Karen…" he opened the door for her to come in. "The kids are at school right now….So…"

"I know…uhmmm…I actually wanted to talk to you…." She kept her eyes wondering around the house.

"Uh yeah sure…make yourself at home…lemon tea with sugar right?" Karen nodded amazed that he still remembered.

"So uhmmm what did you want to talk about?" Andy asked coming back in the living room and placing the cup on the table.

"Uhmmm...So how are things?" she patted her lap nervously before she took a sip of her tea.

"Good I suppose, considering the recent events." He smiled.

"That's good, how's Lucas and uhmm Haley?" she asked still nervous on how to approach things.

"Well Luke, he's Luke, same old. And as for Haley, she's handling things the best way she can."

"Oh, well have they said anything to you… about you know, yesterday?" Andy was unsure whether she should hear this yet, it is her husband and step-son's doing.

"Well…not really…"

"Oh…I see…" she glanced down at her cup.

"So uhmm… how are things in the Ricke household?" Karen glanced up at Andy, as tear almost automatically ran down her eyes. _What the hell did he do now…_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

"Haley wait up!" Nathan called out to her as she reached the courtyard but she didn't stop. "Haley! Please!" he pleaded, for such a small girl she sure could run. He finally caught up to her and grabbed hold of her from behind and held her tight in his arms as he felt teardrops falling on top of them.

"Oh Nate…" she sobbed some more.

"Hales, everything will be okay…" He tried to convince her but hell he couldn't even convince himself at this point.

"How can this be okay Nathan!" She turned around to face him. "The whole f-cking school knows about this! How could Lucas do this to me! He promised!" She started to pound her fist on his chest as more tears flooded down her face.

"C'mon let's get out of here…" Haley nodded as they made their way to Nathan's car.

Haley and Nathan drove around until they finally decided to make the beach their final destination. Both bodies got out of the car and started to walk towards the shoreline. Nathan kept his hands in his pockets as Haley kept hers crossed over her chest. They quietly waked along the shoreline, until Nathan couldn't stand it anymore.

"Haley, talk to me…" Nathan picked a spot for them and sat down. Haley took a deep breathe and sat beside him.

"What am I suppose to say Nathan?" she huffed, obviously still angry for the betrayal.

"I don't know. I just want you to be able to lean on me, y'know?" Nathan grabbed some small rocks nearby and started throwing them in the water.

"Yeah last time I did that to someone, they ended up stabbing me in the back." She squinted as the sun got in her eyes. _why didn't I bring my sunglasses today?_

"Look, Lucas may have done that to you but you know I wouldn't. C'mon how many secrets have we told one another in the past and not one had gone out." Nathan stated.

"Yeah I told Lucas a whole bunch before too and look what happened. People change Nate, even the ones you thought you knew like the back of you hands." Haley glanced down and started to twirl her index finger around in the sand.

"I'm sorry he did that to you okay, but you didn't even hear him out." Nathan was practically contradicting himself going against Lucas one minute then defending him the next. He didn't get it himself but deep down he still felt bad for Lucas even though he hurt Haley that bad.

"Hear him out! What's there to hear out? That he told Brooke after promising me that he wouldn't tell anyone! What else is there to explain Nathan?" Haley glared at Nathan a little pissed off for taking Lucas' side.

"Okay maybe not, but Brooke is his girlfriend…"

"And that gives him the right to betray his sister? And Brooke, she's suppose to be my friend, but she ended up stabbing me in the back too."

"Brooke didn't mean for it to get out, she was just telling Pey-"

"She has no right Nathan. She wasn't even suppose to know in the first place and for her to go around telling people."

"She didn't exactly tell"

"Stop defending them Nathan! Who's side are you on anyways?" Surely Nathan knew there was no winning this battle so he just got up, dusted his pants off and held his hand out to Haley.

"How about we get ourselves some smoothies to cool ourselves off?"

Haley sighed and took his hand. "Whatever…"

---------------------------------------------

"Brooke, I just got your text message. What happened?" Peyton, Brooke's one and only best friend came out into the courtyard to meet her.

"Oh god Peyton! Everything's has gone so wrong!" Brooke ran up to her and cried into her arms. Peyton slowly led them back to sit on the bench and talk.

"I'm guessing Lucas didn't take it so well…" Peyton rubbed her friend's arm.

"He hates me Peyton! And to make matters worse Haley found out and now she hates me! And who knows, probably Nathan too. God I'm the worse person alive." She exclaimed as more tears dribbled down her face.

Peyton took out some napkins out of her backpack and handed them to Brooke. "Here" Brooke took it and blew her nose as loud as she can and took another piece to wipe her tears. Peyton laughed a little before continuing.

"You're not the worse person alive. Dan, Chris and probably even Rachel are tied for that place." Peyton chuckled trying to lighten things up. Brooke just stared at her as she wiped her nose.

"Yeah and I'm not that far behind…"

"Brooke it's not your fault okay…"

"If I hadn't told you about Haley, those girls wouldn't have heard…"

"I'm your best friend Brooke, best friends are suppose to tell each other everything." Peyton smiled.

"But still…" Brooke sniffed.

"Come on cheer up. I'm sure they're going to have to forgive you sometime. Plus Lucas is completely in love with you, just give him time, I'm sure in no time you guys will be back to grossing us out." Peyton laughed causing Brooke to playfully slap her on the arm and giggle a bit.

"Now let's get through this one day, then after school we'll go get our nails done and do some major shopping, my treat." Brooke struggled to put on a vague smile.

Brooke took out her compact from her bag and checked herself. "God, I look horrible…"

"Now that's the Brooke that I know." Both girls finally got up and walked arm in arm back into their reality.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Luke! Wait up!" Lucas turned back to see Jake struggling to keep up with him.

"Dude! I've been calling your name so many times now." A breathless Jake struggled to keep his composure.

"Sorry man, I guess I was in my own little world for a while…" Lucas kept his eyes on the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah I can tell, so uhmm anyway Peyton told me about this morning. How you taking it man?" Jake tried to console his friend.

"Well let's see, Haley hates me, Brooke, I'm just upset at her, but I guess I'm more mad at myself. It's complicated." He let out a snicker.

"Sorry about that. I heard Brooke's been really bumming about it though." Jake said remembering Peyton telling him to make a note to himself to convince Lucas to forgive Brooke.

"Yeah, I don't know. So, you heard from Haley?" Lucas glanced at Jake.

"Nope, Peyton said she wasn't in homeroom, so I'm guessing she's off somewhere with Nate cause he wasn't in our homeroom either." Jake confirmed.

"Oh." He took his glance back down.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you Luke. She can't avoid you forever. You guys **_are_** stuck forever as siblings." Jake let out a chuckle, as he put an assuring hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Yeah…I guess…Thanks man…" Lucas nodded his head and gave Jake a smile.

---------------------------------------------------

"See didn't I tell you smoothies will make you feel better?" Nathan smiled at his still frowning girlfriend, as they sat at the café table.

"Not really now all I have is a big headache from the brain freeze." She pouted, making Nathan chuckle a bit.

"I told you not to drink so fast." Haley glared up at him.

"I was mad and when I'm mad I don't pay attention."

"**_WAS_** mad? Meaning not anymore?" Nathan kinked his eyebrow at her.

"I still am, I told you this headache is getting to my brain." Haley tried to push back a smile.

"Whatever Hales, admit you're having fun with me." He gave her his oh so famous smirk.

"NO. I'm just more calm…" she blushed. "Ugh…okay fine…Thanks Nate, this means a lot, even though you're making me skip all my classes today. Dad isn't going to be too happy about this." She gave him a slight nudge.

"I'm sure your dad will understand." Nathan chuckled. "So how are you feeling about forgiving Lucas now?"

"Why are you defending him Nate? You know he hates your guts right now and if the roles we're switched he wouldn't recommend me to forgive you."

"I don't know cuz I guess I kind of feel for the guy. He is or at least was my best friend, he's got me out of tough situations before. Everyone makes mistakes Hales, don't tell me you haven't done that before."

"Why Moe…I never knew you could be so…intuitive." She mustered up a small giggle.

"Why thank you…I think…" he smirked.

"But seriously, I'm sure I'm going to eventually forgive Lucas for this whole thing. But right now it just hurts too much. I just need some time I guess." Haley sighed before taking another sip of her strawberry and banana smoothie.

"Understandable…" Nathan nodded his head and also took a sip of his Monster energy drink.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Karen? Is there something bothering you?" Andy asked as he placed his hand above hers.

"No, I'm just I don't know. I'm all over the place I guess." She sniffled as she took a piece of tissue and wiped the tears off her face.

"Does this have anything to do with Dan?"

"Uhmmm… we had a fight today…" she sniffled again dabbing the side of her eyes with the tissue.

"About what?" Andy asked.

"Haley. He told me how we needed to get back to New York because he has to close this big deal. But I told him that I needed to stay to make amends with Haley but he could go if he wanted. And then he just blew up at me. Saying that I don't care about his needs and what he needs to do for our family. I couldn't take his yelling anymore after a few minutes and before I knew it I ended up here." She frowned and continued to look at her cup of tea.

"I'm sorry…" Andy didn't know what to say.

"God, I'm so pathetic huh?" Karen scoffed.

"No don't say that. Look Dan needs to understand why you have to be here. Haley is your daughter, of course it's natural for wanting to be with her through this tough time." He rubbed his hand on hers.

"But she hates me Andy, I don't know what to do."

"She just needs some time. She'll get over it eventually."

"I don't even know what I did. I wanted to tell everyone the good news too but now it's gone so terribly wrong." Karen's eyes started to well up again.

"What good news?"

"Uhmmm…" Karen was baffled.

"Karen..?"

"I'm sorry I can't do this right now." She took Andy's hand off hers and placed the cup on the table as she started to get up. "Could you just try to get Haley to talk to me?" she grabbed her bag and started to head towards the door.

"Uhhh yeah sure, Karen." He opened the door for her and she quickly left without a goodbye.

_What was that all about?_ Andy scratched his head as he closed the door behind him.

**A/N: So what you guys think? Huh! Huh! I tried to add some humor in there so hope you guys liked it. I actually wanted to keep it going but I finally ran out of ideas…lol…so hopefully this will be long enough for you guys until the next update. Unfortunately there won't be a special comment box this time, cuz well I'm just too lazy…lol…so sorry about that but do keep posting cuz you'll never know my lazy bum might not be so lazy next chapter! I will leave this though…**

**THANK YOU TO MY HOMIES FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS: **hotforjensen101, JeniRose, Anna, AngelLuva, Missy, TVHollywoodDiva, Silent Me, hazbo, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, mistydm, lilmonkeygirl31, mary-023,babyxbxgurl

**--Oh and btw I'm trying to go for my next goal, which is 200 reviews! So please help a little girl out and keep them reviews coming and I'll keep the story going!**


	19. Deadly Encounter

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! Yes yes I know it's been a decade since I've updated this..well maybe not a decade but a week atleast and I apologize for that. You can actually blame my computer that broke down and still getting fixed up until now by my brother who is also taking forever to finish. So I guess you can blame him too…anywho here's the new chapter finally. I actually wrote this a while back, I just never got to post this. So hope it's not too bad and you like it anyway. Since it's been awhile I'll update you on what's going on cuz I even forgot what happened last time. So Haley's secret is finally out and now she's just starting to deal with everyone knowing about. She's not talking to Lucas for telling Brooke. And she's not talking to Brooke cuz she's the reason that everyone in the whole school found out even though she technically didn't tell people about it, just Peyton. So thwere you go. Hope you enjoy this chapter and keep those reviews coming! Remember help me reach my goal of 200 reviews! Thanks and like always ENJOY!**

**Chapter 17**

It was nearing to the end of school. Nathan and Haley decided to head back for basketball and cheerleading practices. Haley wasn't in a cheering mood today especially when she has to see both Brooke and Lucas at the gym, but she figured Nathan was her only way home, so she had no other choice but to wait for him.

"Well, look who decides to finally come to school."

"What's up Peyton?" Nathan greeted as both him and Haley got in the school premises again.

"Oh not much, just a regular day at Tree Hill High." She smirked with her hands on her hips and pom poms in her hands. "So where have you guys been? And why wasn't I invited?" she chuckled.

The couple laughed and looked at each other before looking back at Peyton who had the biggest smirk plastered on her face. Peyton always seemed to know what to say at situations like this.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two to chat, I gotta get ready for practice before coach kills me." Nathan chuckled and kissed Haley's head before he headed towards the boy's locker room.

"Well now that he's gone, how come you aren't in your uniform yet girly?" Peyton asked.

"Uhmm, actually I was thinking about sitting this one out for today…." Haley trailed off a bit in the end.

"And how come?" Peyton said with her hands still on her hips.

"Well it'll be just too weird having to face all those people in the gym knowing what they know…" Haley glanced down.

"Why, what ever do you mean Haley Scott?" Peyton said sarcastically with a big smirk on her face. Haley just smiled appreciating the fact that Peyton knew that she didn't really want to talk about the whole situation.

"C'mon buddy! Let's go!" Peyton wrap her arm around her friend and led them towards the girl's change room.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Well…Look who finally decided to join us." Coach Durham glanced up as he saw Nathan come out of the boy's locker room.

"Sorry coach."

"Yeah, yeah, make sure it doesn't happen again. Now go join your teammates, suicides!" he clapped then pointed out to the court where the whole team we're doing suicides. Nathan nodded and did as he was told.

After a few minutes Coach Durham decided to call them in. He blew his whistle and motioned the whole team to come in. The whole team all let out a sigh of relief holding their sides as they headed toward their coach.

"Now I was really disappointed at the fact we lost our first game last night, but there's no point in dwelling on the past. So I suppose I should've said this in the beginning, if any of you knuckleheads have a problem with one another, please leave it off the court. I don't want to be babysitting your asses the whole season. I rather quit the whole season than get embarrassed by any of you hooligans. Now do I make myself clear? Nathan? Lucas?" he glared at both his captains as both just nodded. "GOOD! Now let's have a practice game, whites and blacks. Lucas and Nathan both in blacks with Jake, Tim, and Vegas. I need you two to start working as a team, especially when one of you are getting double team."

"But coach, this isn't going to work…" Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah, we can't stand each other…" Nathan agreed.

"Look if you guys weren't the best players I have out there, both of your asses would be out of this team, especially after what you guys pulled off at the game last night. Now since you both agree to disagree, I suggest you start finding other things to agree upon before I lose all patience and throw the both of you off the team. I rather take my chances than deal with your bickering. Now get your butts out there!" Coach Durham blew his whistle glaring at both boys and pointed them to the court. Both Nathan and Lucas groaned as they made there way toward the center.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Ding Dong**

Karen was in the kitchen trying to get a head start on dinner when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on her apron as she made her way to the door of their rented beach house.

"Oh Andy…What are you doing here?" Karen glanced up at him with a confused look.

"Well actually uhmmmm…" Andy started to look around the inside of the beach house.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, where's my manners…" she giggled. "Come in…" Karen opened the door wider to let Andy inside.

"It's fine…So is uhmm Dan home?" Andy asked stepping inside.

"Oh no he stepped out. Look uhmm Andy I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't even say goodbye or anything…" Karen glanced down as she led him to the living room.

"It's fine. I understand…nice house…Looks like you really made something for yourself…" Andy observed his surroundings. This place was twice as big as their home.

"Oh well Dan rented it for our stay here…" she humbly smiled. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked as they sat down on the cream colored couch.

"Oh no thanks, I'm good." He said smiling up at her, rubbing his hands on his pants nervously.

"Alright…So what brings you by?" Karen asked as she sat on the right of him.

"Okay…I guess I'll gt right to the point…hmmm…" Andy stood up and started searching in his pocket. "I think this belongs to you. You dropped it on your way out of the house." Andy held it out for her to see and almost immediately Karen's jaw dropped all the way to her hardwood floors.

"I uhmmm…" she just continued looking at the object in his hands completely dumbfounded.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon girly! Hurry it up in there!" Peyton knocked on one of the stalls.

"Peyton… Do I really have to do this…" Haley groaned.

"Hales, you're going to have to face them sooner or later…" Peyton said referring to Lucas, Brooke and well just about everyone in the gym.

"I rather much do this later…" Haley whined.

"Haley get your butt out here before I knocked down the door." Peyton threatened.

"Okay…okay… No need for the violence…" Haley finally came out in full cheerleading uniform with a matching frown.

"You gotta do what you gotta do…" she chuckled. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" she smiled up at her.

"Peyton this is the easy stuff… changing into this uniform is easy…going out there is going to kill me…"

"Stop your whining! Face the music girl! I'll have your back." She smiled grabbing Haley's arm and dragging her out of the change room. "I'm sure no one will even notice you coming in…"

Both girls came through the gym doors, with one being obviously dragged inside. As soon as they came in all sorts of activities going on in the gymnasium immediately stopped.

"Yeah…no one will even notice huh…" Haley said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Well… that's because you we're being so stubborn that I had to drag you in here causing a scene…" Peyton smirked.

"Riiight…I think I'm gonna head out." Haley turned around to leave but Peyton caught her arm and stopped her.

"Haley!" Lucas ran up to them.

"Lucas what the hell are you doing!" Coach Durham called out but got ignored.

"Peyton please let me go…I don't want to talk to him…" Haley pleaded with her back turned, facing the gym doors.

"Okay okay so don't, I told you I have your back…" she whispered back.

"Peyton… Can I please talk to my sister…" An out of breathe Lucas glanced at Peyton.

"I'm sorry Luke but she doesn't want to talk to you right now…"

"Peyt c'mon please."

"Look she said she doesn't want to talk to you. Coach wants us to practice so just leave her alone." Nathan came up to them from behind.

"This has nothing to do with you jerk-ass. Get out of my face." Lucas glared at him.

"C'mon guys, coach is waiting. We don't need a fight to break out in here right now. You guys still do want to play on the team right?" Jake came in to try to stop a fight from happening.

Both guys still had hard stares for one another, until realizing Jake was right and headed back at the court. Jake nodded and smiled at Peyton before heading back as well.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Haley sighed.

"Haley?" a brunette came up to them.

"Brooke, just give us a minute okay…" Peyton glanced up at her best friend, who nodded in agreement.

Both girls headed back out of the gym doors to talk in the courtyard.

A few minutes later the gyms doors opened again, this time it wasn't two blonde girls, but one red head with a big smirk plastered on her face. Brooke ran up to her with much frustration because her whole routine was messed up having two cheerleaders going MIA on her, I mean Haley was understandable, but Rachel had no excuse for not being there.

"Where the hell have you been!" a very pissed off Brooke said.

"Just hangin'" she smirked.

"Hangin'! Hangin'! Listen you little -" before she could finish the gym doors had once again opened and Brooke's eyes widened at the figure coming towards them.

"Hey babe." Rachel walked up and kissed him.

"What the hell is **_he_** doing here?" Brooke exclaimed getting the whole team's attention.

"Well, well, Chris Ricke likes what he sees…" a smirking Chris glanced up and down at all the cheerleaders.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Peyt for getting me out of there…" Haley smiled as they sat at the picnic table they usually eat at during lunch time.

"I told you Hales I got your back." Peyton smiled back. "I just hope we don't stay here the whole time, Brooke is going to kill us if we don't go through the routine."

"Yeah…" was all Haley could think of to say.

"Listen Haley, I know you're mad at Brooke right now, but as her best friend, she really honestly didn't mean for this to go out." She tried to explain.

"And since she's your best friend you have to defend her right?" Haley sighed. It seemed like no one was taking her side on this. First Nathan defended **_his_** best friend and now Peyton was doing the same with hers. W_ho the hell is protecting my heart in all this._ Haley thought to herself.

"Well yeah… kinda… but you're one of my good friends now Hales and I care about you. I just wanted you to know that Brooke really didn't mean to hurt you." Peyton said sounding very sincere.

"Yeah that's the thing Peyton, every time something terrible happens to me, it's always, _'they never mean to hurt you' _but the thing you guys don't understand is that it all hurts the same." Haley's eyes were starting to water.

"Luke, Brooke, my mom…god…" Haley brought her face down to her hands as she cried into them.

"Something happened between you and your mom?" Peyton asked.

"It's more like nothing happened…" Haley sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked rubbing Haley's back, still not understanding what she was saying.

"Ever since my parents got a divorce and we moved to New York, my mom and I were so close. We only had one another to confide in and it was great…" Haley held her head up calming down a bit. "Until Dan Ricke came into our lives." She sniffed wiping her nose. Peyton continued to listen intently to Haley. "He ruined everything. My mom started working for him, helping him close deals and what-not. All of a sudden after only 2 months of just meeting him they get married and she becomes too busy to pay attention to what was going on with me… She just stopped caring…" more tears started to come down her face as she continued talking. Peyton took out some tissue and gave them to her.

"I'm sorry Hales. Does your mom know about what happened with you and uhmm…" Peyton wasn't sure if she should even say his name.

"No not at the time. I don't know about now… My dad or Luke probably have told her by now. She's been trying to talk me ever since I got here. But just like Luke and Brooke it just hurts too much..."

"Well at least they're trying to make amends with you… I mean why won't you give them a chance?"

"I know I will have to eventually, but not right now… I just can't face them without feeling all this anger inside of me. I guess that's what happens when you trust people so easily huh?" Haley scoffed.

"I'm sorry Hales…" Peyton was speechless…she knew Haley was right, which is why she never really trusted everyone with everything, hell there are things she hasn't even told Brooke about.

"It's okay…uhmmm What time is it?" Haley asked.

"Errr.." Peyton looked at her watch. "Quarter to four. I'm pretty sure they're still having practice inside." Peyton confirmed.

"Oh Okay…" Haley glanced down.

"Well we could stay here and talk some more, I'm sure Brooke will get over one missed practice." Peyton smiled.

"Nah…I'm going to have to face them sometime right?" Haley wiped her last few tears away and gave Peyton a smile back.

"That a girl!" Peyton stood up and offered her arm, which Haley gladly accepted as both girls headed back inside.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this the good news you were talking about?" Andy sat back down still holding the object out for observations.

"Andy…I…" Karen didn't know what to say.

"Karen…are you pregnant?" Andy finally asked placing the pregnancy test on the table.

"Yes…" Karen glanced up at Andy with glossy eyes.

"Wow…" was all Andy could say.

"I uhmmm…" Karen brought her glance back down and started to play with her apron.

After a few minutes of silence, Andy finally spoke up. "How long have you known? And does Dan know about this?"

"I found out before I came here and no, Dan doesn't know. I was hoping to tell everyone at the same time…"

"Well I guess a congratulations is in order?" Andy said, still quite shock by it all.

"Uhmmm thanks…" Karen mustered up a smile as she looked up at Andy.

"The kids…" Andy remembered. _How are they going to take this news? _He thought to himself knowing for a fact they won't be taking it so lightly knowing that it was Dan's child.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is he doing here!" both Nathan and Lucas spoke in synch with glares on their faces as they started to make their way toward the dirty blonde hair guy that just came in the room, but Tim and Jake quickly interfered.

"Guys get a hold of yourself…" Tim whispered pushing Nathan back.

"Yeah, coach is looking right at you" Jake said doing the same to Lucas.

"I don't care, this whole thing is his fault." Nathan pushed back.

"Boys! What the hells is going on here!" Coach Durham came up to them and pushed them aside.

"Coach that jerk-" Lucas tried to explain holding his hand out but got quickly interrupted.

"I don't care. Look, your father filled me in what's going on here."

"Then coach you should understand why-" Nathan started but also got interrupted.

"This is not the way you handle this boys. You guys are better than that. Don't let one bastard get in your head like that." Coach Durham explained calming the boys down a little.

"Then what are we suppose to do coach?" Lucas asked.

"Unfortunately nothing for now…His girlfriend is in the cheerleading squad so he has a right to be here." He sighed. "Let's just try to go through this one practice and -" coach Durham got interrupted by the gym doors opening up again and this time it was the two blondes from earlier, but this time they wished it wasn't them coming in. Good thing Brooke was still in a heated conversation with Chris and Rachel, they didn't even hear the gym doors open and close.

The two girls also didn't notice that Chris was in the room because they were so deep in conversation with one another. Surprisingly, Tim acted quickly seeing everyone froze up and ran up to the two girls before they noticed Chris and Rachel in the gym and vice versa.

"Hey girlies, how about you take the Tim-man for a little walk. My legs are cramping and coach is killing me…please…" he pleaded with a whisper turning the two girls around.

"Okay…but why are you whispering…" Peyton asked suspiciously in a whisper.

"Duh…trying to get away from the coach…c'mon stop asking questions…" Tim wrapped his arms around the two girls and dragged them out of the gyms. The two girls just rolled their eyes and let out a giggle.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I said get out of here!" Brooke continued to yell. "How could you even show your ugly face around here after what you did!"

"Now c'mon you don't even know the whole story…" he smirked at her.

"Wipe that ugly smug off your face before I slap it off you! What do you mean I don't know the whole story you f-cking raped someone!" she yelled as the cheerleaders looked on shocked now finding out who the person was that raped Haley.

"Okay…so maybe you do know…" he chuckled receiving glares from the rest of the squad.

Brooke face literally turned red with fury. "I swear to god if you ever go near Haley again I will deal with you myself! Now get the hell out of this school! As a matter of fact get the hell off this planet! You f-cking disgust me!" she huffed.

"Hey I have every right to be here. Your boyfriend is here…" Chris pointed out.

"He's part of the basketball team, you idiot!" Brooke yelled again.

"Now c'mon…uhmm Brooke was it? You afraid your boyfriend will be jealous of Chris Ricke?" Chris winked and smirked.

"Okay first of all, who the hell talks about themselves in third person! And second…ewwww!" Brooke said as she pretended to gag.

"You're just jealous Brookie…" Rachel comes in.

"Okay who the hell was talking to you! And don't **_ever _**call me Brookie…and what would I be jealous about? **_HIM?_**" she glared at Rachel with the most disgusted face pointing at Chris. "Don't make me laugh or puke…" she scoffs.

"Whatever **_Brookie_**…Are we going to practice or not? Cause I have better things to do…" Rachel glared back putting much emphasize on saying 'Brookie'.

"No one asked you to be here!" Brooke voice raised again.

"Well that's not what it seemed like when you were yelling at me for notbeing here earlier!" Rachel pointed out.

"Well no one wants you here now! So get the hell out and take your skunk here with you!" Brooke was fuming at this point.

"I'd rather stay and watch you girlies play." Chris smirked rubbing his hands.

"Alright break it up you three! I think cheerleading practice is done for today. We haven't had any practice all day. Now my team needs to win this next game or there aren't going to be anymore cheerleading period." Coach Durham finally came up to interrupt the feud.

"Uhmm yeah coach is right Brooke. Let's continue this tomorrow." Bevin said trying to get hold of Brooke who was still glaring at Rachel.

"Whatever…I'm tired of looking at their ugly faces." Brooke turned around and stormed out of the gym followed by the rest of the squad except for Rachel of course.

"Now I think you two better get going home too." Coach pointed Rachel and Chris to the opposite exit that Brooke had left in and both did as they were told.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you lovely ladies up to?" Tim asked leading them towards the cafeteria.

"Tim where are you taking us?" Peyton asked, really confused at the whole situation. Peyton was really making this hard for Tim.

"What? Can't you guys just chill. Just want to have some Peyton and Haley time. I barely get to hang out with you guys." Tim was starting to sweat, nervous about getting caught. And his head was really starting to hurt from thinking too much.

"Tim, there's a reason why we don't hang." Peyton chuckled.

"Hey… what do you have against me Peyt? I never did anything to you…" Tim pouted.

"I'm just kidding Tim! You don't have to cry." Peyton rubbed his head and giggled.

"But back to the main point. Where exactly are we going Tim?" Haley finally spoke up.

"Just uhmmm…" Tim's head was expanding by the second. His thoughts was interrupted by the sound of gym doors opening and closing. _Maybe everyone finally left. _Tim let out a sigh of relief.

"Earth to Tim?" Haley knock on his head.

"Oh uhhh yeah…I heard Brooke saying that the practice was done for today. So just wanted to let you know." Tim let out a small chuckle smiling at the two hoping they would just believe him.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place! You doofus!" Peyton said slapping his arm.

"Sorry?" Tim shrugged. "And Nathan asked if you could drive Haley home." Tim said knowing that it was the best thing to do at the moment.

"Oh sure no problem." Peyton smiled.

"Well guys it was nice chillin with you lovely ladies but the Tim-man needs to get back to practice before the coach kills me." Tim turned around and started heading back to the gym leaving the girls laughing and shaking their heads at what he calls himself. _Lucas and Nathan owe me big time! _Tim thought to himself.

**A/N: So there's the chapter. What do you think! Well anyway since I didn't get to update as fast as I usually do, I'm back on doing the whole reply back to comments thing. And to really make up for it I'll reply back to every single review I got. I'll try to get the next update up as soon as I can. But since I haven't even started writing it yet, don't expect it to be up tomorrow… anyway enough of the babble…**

**Silent Me:** Thanks! Oh yeah about your stories are they based on a show or you made up your own series? And if you did make it up which one would I start off with if I decide to read it cuz a lot of the times I get real bored…so reading passes by my time…lol…so I'll be glad to read some of it…just need an understanding of what I'm getting into..

**AngelLuva:** Yes Naley are very happy! So hope you liked that. And Lucas telling Brooke, I'd be really pissed off too if he told his girlfriend something serious about me. It actually happened to me but I didn't get mad because he didn't know he was suppose to tell and his gf back then was a good friend of mine…but still it did make me upset. But in this case Haley is much worse cuz Lucas did promise her that he wouldn't tell. Tsk tsk on him…And as for Brooke, she may come out as a bitch right now, but she really didn't mean for this to get out so I hope you can atleast she she's trying to make it up to Haley in this chapter, or atleast how much she regrets ever letting the secret out at all. And as for Karen's good news you did guess right! So big props to you! Sorry didn't get to update that soon but atleast now you know Karen's secret. I didn't drag it out like I did with Haley's so hope your happy with that. Anyway enough of my babble I'm reading your stories **Destiny vs Life** and your new one **Unfaithful** gotta say they are **SUPER**! So you keep updating cuz I love them!

**mistydm:** I'm surprised too but seeing as how they don't even know where Chris lives or how to reach him they can't really do anything about it. They almost did in this chapter but as you read Coach Durham came to the rescue. But I'll see if I can get anything in the chapter there for you!

**TVHollywoodDiva:** good job at solving! Your very good at guessing. But you need to write more! Lol but thanks for replying anyway…

**RedJewel2662:** Thank you! I try my best at these…well maybe not my best cuz sometimes I have writers block and nothing comes out…but glad you enjoy it anyway…hopefully I won't take so long to update this time.

**hotforjensen101:** hot for Jensen…are you talking about the guy in supernatural? Cuz he is super duper hot! I use to watch him on days of our lives as sammie's twin brother and I loved him! Lol anyway back to the subject thanks for liking my story!

**Missy:** Well now you know the secret! Didn't expect it so soon huh? Hopefully this is a long enough chapter for you…

**JPNeverlosetheButterflies:** yeah sorry didn't get to update as quickly as I should've but better late than never right? Well glad you love my story! Or atleast the chapter…lol

**h sloanx16:** yeah not sure when the whole Nathan and Lucas friendship will get back on track. Maybe in the next few chapters…haven't decided but don't worry they won't stay mad at each other forever!

**hazbo:** hmmm just wondering what does hazbo mean? Is t your name? just wondering…anywho I updated as soon as I could so hopefully it wasn't too late for you…anyway keep reviewing cuz I sure do love reviews!

**babyxbxgurl:** yes naley stuff are always great! Oh yeah I went on your profile and I noticed two main things we have in common! And that's your Filipina and you like wrestling! Well actually the rest we have in common two like boys and watching tv…but y'know…lol…but Cool huh! Lol..and I also love John Cena and Randy Orton they are hotties! Lol..up til now I still follow it..well just Raw not much smackdown..but I do like batista..he's Filipino you know that right! Anywho that's kinda out of topic but just thought I'd mention it..not even sure if its still your interest since you probably wrote that awhile ago…lol but yeah…anyway glad to see you always giving me reviews keep it up!

**mary-023:** my up-to-date reviewer! I tried to update this as soon as I could but got delayed for the reason I displayed above….but hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones!

**1treehill23:** yeah still trying to decided how Karen will find out about what happened to Haley. I'll probably have Andy or Haley end up telling her…Still trying to decide… But Karen's secret is out there for you now! So hope you were atleast a little surprised.

**JeniRose:** Well there's the good news! Well it not that good of a news for everyone since it's Dan's baby after all but it seemed good with Karen at the time. Yea Brooke did kinda suck at the last chapter but she really didn't mean to tell the whole world about it. Hopefully in this chapter she'll seem more sincere or atleast regretful for what she's done, by standing up to Chris. Don't worry everyone will resolve things in time…just like what Haley's been saying, it'll take sometime for it to happen…cuz right now she's just hurting too much. And as for Lucas and Nathan, they'll get over it maybe in the next few chapters or sooner…still trying to decide on that. So you think Rachel is behind it all huh…She did hear the conversation between Lucas and Nathan at Rivercourt so who knows! You'll just have to wait and see!

**pitaqueen:** Thanks for the comment! Hope you liked this chapter too and on-coming chapters…I'm probably going to have a hard time ending this story but we'll see…


	20. Confrontation

A/N: One word...ENJOY!

**Chapter 18**

"Thanks for dropping me home Peyton." Haley smiled as they entered her house.

"No problem buddy anytime! Thanks for inviting me in." Peyton smiled back.

"Well it's the least thing I can do. Want something to drink?" Haley asked heading towards the kitchen.

"Got any frappuccinos by chance?" Peyton chuckled.

"Yeah right..." Haley snorted.

"Thought so...water is fine." Peyton replied as Haley tossed her a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"So today wasn't such a bad day huh..." Peyton asked as the two girls headed for the living room.

"Yeah...I suppose, considering I spent most of the day out of school." Haley chuckled.

"Well at least one of us got lucky." Peyton said as she sat down on the couch. Haley turned the tv on and started flicking.

"So how was your day with our dear old Nathan anyway?" Peyton asked.

"It was good. He helped me sort my mind out a bit about the whole situation..." Haley responded as she decided to leave the channel on MTV.

"So...How do you feel about it now?" Peyton asked cautiously, hoping it would be okay to talk about it now.

"Well I feel practically the same, **hurt**." Haley shrugged keeping her eyes glued on the television.

"I see..." Peyton said not knowing what to say at that point.

The two girls sat watching the tv for the next couple minutes in silence until the front door opened.

------------------------------------------------------

Basketball practice had just ended and Nathan stepped out of the gym doors. To his surprise he saw Rachel making out with none other than Chris Ricke at the lockers near by. Nathan's eyes started burning with anger just watching and started heading towards the two, when a hand came out and stopped him.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going man?" Tim asked holding his friend back.

"What do you think! What the hell is he still doing here?" Nathan pointed out.

"I know but not here man. Coach is still here and if he sees you-" Tim started talking to thin air when Nathan broke off his hold. _Dammit! _he thought as he started going after his friend.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face around here..." Nathan cursed, breaking the love fest between the couple.

"Nathan.." Rachel said surprised as she wiped her lips.

"Nathan? I'm Chris nice to meet you..." Chris held out his hand and gave a big cocky smirk. Nathan just glared at his hand before taking his glare back to Chris.

"Okay...fine...So can I help you?" Chris Ricked asked wrapping his arm around Rachel.

"Nate we better go..." Tim said interrupting.

"Yeah... why don't you head off with your girlfriend there and leave me with mine..." Chris kept his smirk in place.

"Why don't I take that smirk off your face and shove it up your -"

"Nathan!" Rachel interrupted.

"What the hell you doing with him Rachel? Are you doing this to get back at Haley?" Nathan's voice started to raise.

"Look Nathan. You're the one who broke up with me, this whole jealousy thing is played out."

"Jealousy? You think I'm jealous!"

"Well you sure are acting like it." Rachel said with much attitude putting her hands on her hips.

"You do know I'm with Haley right! And for you to be with this jerkass means only one thing and that you're doing it to get back at Haley. I won't even be surprised if you were the one who called Haley's mom to get here! Tim told me that you heard me telling Lucas about Haley's state." Rachel glared at Tim after hearing that and Tim just stood behind Nathan for protection.

"So...you're Haley's boyfriend..." Chris chuckled.

"Yeah and if I were you I'd stay the hell away from her." Nathan gave him a little shove.

"Hey, hey, no need to get feisty...why won't you tell her that. Maybe she just wants some more of this." Chris grinned at the look on Nathan's face upon hearing that.

"You better watch what you say asshole." Nathan shoved him again.

"I guess I shouldn't say that I wouldn't mind trying her again?" That did it. A second later Chris was laying sprawled on the floor wiping the blood coming out of the side of his lip with Rachel by his side making sure he was okay. Tim stopped Nathan before he could get another punch in. Chris just sat up and put another big grin on his face.

"You stay the f-ck away from her before I kill you next time." Nathan threatened once more before turning around.

"You know she was very feisty in bed. I bet she loved every moment of it." Chris called back as Nathan was about to walk away, obviously thinking he didn't have enough beating yet. Nathan turned back around and jumped on Chris and started pounding hard. Tim with Rachel combined tried to get him off of Chris but to no avail. Finally Lucas and Jake got out of the gym and saw the whole commotion and decided to end it.

"Get the f-ck off me!" Nathan yelled trying to struggle out of the three guy's grasps.

"C'mon baby we better go..." Rachel helped the badly beaten Chris up and threw his arm over her shoulder and tried to help guide him out.

Finally after Chris was gone from their sight the three guys decided to let Nathan go.

"What the hell was that!" Nathan yelled as he pushed Lucas.

"Look Nate I don't think this is the best place for you guys to get it on here too." Jake said holding his arm out, stopping Lucas from lunging at Nathan.

"Whatever." Nathan fan his hand as he turned away from the guys.

"You better stay the hell away from her. You've done enough damage to her." Lucas called back. Once again a comment stopped Nathan in his tracks and turned right back around.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas! Haley!" Andy stepped inside the house and started looking around for his kids.

"Dad! In the living room!" Haley called back.

Andy made his way there and saw two girls slouched over on the couch.

"Hey Mr. Scott" Peyton greeted and waved.

"Hey Peyton nice to see you. Haven't seen you here in a while." Andy smiled.

"Yeah... After you banned all parties in the house last year, it was hard finding an excuse to come here more often, unless I dated your son and I don't think that would sit right with Brooke." Peyton chuckled but stopped a second later after seeing Haley's face at the mention of Lucas and Brooke.

"Yeah well...that wild party should stay elsewhere. I'd hate to see any vase,tables or even bones broken again after that." Andy chuckled.

"Oh Tim...I remeber that...After a few drinks and watching jackass upstairs...he thought it would we a cool idea to skateboard down the stairs..." Peyton started laughing at the memory.

"Oh yeah...So anyway what are you girls up to? Hales, honey? You okay?" Andy glanced at Haley noticing the frown on her face.

"Uhh gee... would you look at the time. I better head home before my dad gets worried and calls the cops on me again." Peyton chuckled as she got up from the couch.

"See you tomorrow Haley. And nice to see you again Mr. Scott." Haley just nodded and Andy gave her a smile.

Andy made her way to his daughter and sat in the spot that Peyton was sitting in just a few seconds earlier.

"What's wrong Haley-bop?" Andy asked patting Haley's leg.

"Oh everything is great dad." Haley said with much sarcasm, still keeping her gaze on the television.

"Haley..." Andy said with a more stern voice.

"Nothing dad...why don't you talk to that son of yours instead..." with that Haley got up and made her way up the stairs to her room.

Andy sat alone and turned off the tv and let out a big sigh. _So I guess telling you I invited your mom for dinner will be harder than I thought..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Damage! If anyone here did any damage to Haley, it's you!" Nathan shoved Lucas back again. This time Lucas retaliated and shoved back.

"Yes! You heard me! Since you made my sister skip school today, which is a very stupid idea by the way, I didn't have any chances of reconciling any difference I have with her!" Lucas yelled back.

"I was trying to help her out!" Nathan raised his voice even louder than Lucas'.

"By making her skip classes! You know what that would do to her attendance record! Haley never skip classes until you came along! What's next? Get her in jail?"

Jake and Tim tried to stay in between the two former bestfriends but things are starting to heat up between the two.

"You know I'd never let something like that happen to Haley and I didn't have to do that if you didn't tell the whole school about what happened to her!"

"I didn't!"

Nathan crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh sorry, you told your girlfriend, who you know is like the gossip queen of the school and you did that after promising Haley you wouldn't say **_anything_** to **_anyone._**"

Silence.

"Look I messed up okay? I just want to make things right with her again..." Lucas said in a more calm voice.

"So why are you still here? You know if I were you, I'd focus less on me being with Haley and more on fixing your relationship with your her." Lucas held his head down knowing Nathan was right and with that Lucas turned around, leaving the three without saying another word.

**A/N: Well it's a very short chapter I know, but atleast I added in some confrontation with Chris and Nathan! And as you can see the fued between Nathan and Lucas are starting to simmer down...I was a little disappointed at the amount of reviews I got...so little! after doing all that writing...so I decided to just leave you off with little writing too! hehe..I know I'm evil...but again I'm just using that excuse to replace my laziness...lol But to show you guys I still love you I updated early! And I know by the time the season 3 dvd comes out and season 4 starts, I probably be more slow on my updates...so I'll try to update as fast as I can before exactly a week from now! I'll try to write a longer chapter next time if you guys just keep those reviews up! I will do some comment thing again though just for you...**

**AngelLuva :** Dude! you gotta update Unfaithful. I'm really diggin' it! lol...And Destiny vs Life, glad things are getting better with Nathan and Haley. That hot and steamy scene at the Grotto! whoa that was crazy! I could never write a scene like that! lol and I read chapter 30 and I got confused but then I noticed afterwards that I never read chapter 29 so I'm reading it now! lol anywho hoped you like this chapter cuz there was some friendship mending and Chris ass kicking too. Yeah bestfriends are always cool..Lucas used to be Haley's bestfriend but well you know what happened to that... so things are starting to get better...at least between Lucas and Nathan...but then again my mind can always change and start to heat things up again...lol ...not really sure how to end this yet but we'll see...

**babyxbxgurl : **Well hope you liked this chapter, since there was a lot of hurtin' for chris! lol and trust me there will be a lot more hurting for him in future chapters! lol... I really hate the chris in this story but I do love the one on the show..especially the episode with him in Nathan on the ship...hilarious! lol..

anyway I lost interest in wrestling too for a bit..but around the time where they brought DX back I started watching it again. It's still pretty entertaining if I don't say so myself! lol...and we still have both cena and orton in there...much entertainment going on there! lol...

**Silent Me : **Dude! I tried reading one of your stories and I got totally confused..lol..the whole wedding of steph and ranger...so many characters in the first few scenes i couldn't keep up! I think I gave up in the 4th chapter...lol sorry...but you do have great writing skills! If you do end up deciding to write an OTH fanfic let me know! atleast this time I know all the characters! lol

**mary-023 : **Well I updated earlier than before! Sorry it's a short chapter though...I got lazy and just wanted to get that out. Atleast Chris got beat up and I started to mend thing down between Lucas and Nathan...so hope you love this chapter too...

**JeniRose : **ahaha punching Rachel in the nose. Sometimes I feel like doing that too! Even in the real OTH episodes...lol I really don't like her character...as you can probably tell...lol

I love the whole peyton and Haley thing too. Which is the whole reason of me putting them together in this chapter. Plus Peyton has been like a background character for the most part in this story so I wanted to give more character into her this time around.

Reunion between the two boys are getting closer! but you never know things may start to heat up again! depending on my mood...we'll see...lol

**What to look for in the next chapter: _Dinner At The Scott's!_** -which will actually be the title for the next chapter. (yes with the whole exclamation thing!) I haven't started writing it yet but that's what it will be about!


	21. Dinner At The Scott's!

**Chapter 19 - Dinner At The Scott's!**

"Lucas, you're finally home..." Andy approached his son with his hands in his pockets as Lucas walked through the front door.

"Yeah sorry, coach kept us in a little longer at practice." Lucas explained putting his bag down on the floor.

"That's okay, I'm still getting dinner ready anyway."

"Uhmmm...Is Haley home dad?" Lucas asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah she's up in her room." Andy took his left hand out of his pocket and pointed up the stairs.

"Oh okay..." Lucas looked down, picked his bag up again and headed towards the stairs. As Lucas was about to take the first step up, he got interrupted by his dad's voice.

"Lucas?"

"Yes dad?" he turned around to face him.

"Can we talk for a second?" _This can't be good..._ Lucas thought.

* * *

Haley was propped up on her bed doing some of her homework when the phone started to ring. She grabbed it and looked at the screen which read 'Nathan'. She closed her textbook and opened her cell phone to answer.

"Hey Nate, what's up?" Haley asked with a little sigh after picking up her cell phone.

"Hey, just wanted to check up on you...Tim told me Peyton dropped you home." Nathan placed his left hand under his head while lying down on his bed.

"Yeah, cause you told him to tell her to drop me home..." Haley scrunched up her eyebrows a little confused by Nathan's response.

"Oh yeah" Nathan cleared his throat. "Right, just making sure she did..." Nathan mentally slapped himself for almost slipping but sighed in relief after quickly recovering.

"Well yeah, it was nice talking to Peyton. I've never really hung out with her like this before." Haley smiled thinking about how something good came out of this hectic day.

"That's cool, Peyton is a really good friend to have around at times like these. I remember her being the first one there for me back in freshman year high school, you know with my mom and stuff."

"Was that when you guys started dating?" Haley twirled the pencil in her hand anxious to know what Nathan was going to say.

"Well yeah, I suppose. But it was also when we both realized we were better off being good friends rather than girlfriend and boyfriend." Nathan was really getting good at this cover-up gig.

"Well anyway, how was practice?" Haley quickly changed the subject not wanting to really go through past relationships anymore.

"Oh hell, coach really bumped it up a notch after having to forfeit the first game of the season." Nathan sighed still hurting a bit from practice.

"I bet..." Haley giggled. "But sorry for that."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked confused.

"Well it was my fault that half of the team had to run out of the game…" Haley sighed remembering the day oh so well.

"Hales, you have nothing to be sorry about. It was our decision to check up on you."

"Oh yes, my knights in shining armor." Haley giggled.

"No just one. ME." Nathan chuckled, he loved how he could make Haley laugh or smile.

"Oh yeah, maybe you can save me right now from this dinner." Haley scoffed looking at the wall clock across from her.

"Why? It's just dinner…"

"Dinner is never just dinner at my house. Knowing my dad, he would want to fix things with me and Lucas. And right now I'm in no mood to deal with all of that." Haley sighed.

"Well it shouldn't be that bad." Nathan hoped that this dinner would help her relationship with Lucas work out too.

"Well speaking of my big **_back stabbing_** brother, how are you guys? Talking yet?" Haley made sure to put much emphasis on the back stabbing.

"Well I did speak to him earlier about settling things between you two, but that's about it." Nathan shrugged not thinking too much about it.

"Oh, so you two are on talking terms now?" Haley couldn't help but smile, as mad as she was at her brother, knowing that things we're good between Lucas and Nathan, she couldn't help but feel a sense of relief to her body.

"Well I wouldn't really call it that, but I just told him that if he ever wanted things to go back to normal between you two, that he should stop stressing about me dating you and more on fixing his relationship with you." he explained.

Haley couldn't but sigh after hearing that. After everything that has happened to her, she didn't think **_anything_** would ever be normal with her again.

"Uhmmm...Hey Nate, I'm a little tired. How about I'll call you back later okay?" Haley lied down and stared at the her ceiling waiting for a solution to everything to just fall on top of her, but nothing.

"Did I say something wrong?" Nathan asked confused.

"No, I'm just tired." Haley sighed. "I'm going to take a nap and call you later okay?"

A part of Nathan didn't want to let her go, he wanted to help her through this. He wanted to say something, anything, that could possibly make this all go away. But he knew that there was nothing at that moment. He knew he had to let her figure this out on her own. All he could really do is wait for her to come to him. So he said his goodbye and let her go.

Haley closed her eyes after turning off the phone, hoping that the next time she woke up everything would just go away, that all of this was just a terrible mistake. If only…..

* * *

"What is it dad?" Lucas sighed as he sat beside his dad on the living room couch, both men hunched over.

"Did something happen between you and Haley today?" Andy looked over at his son and waited for an answer.

"What makes you think that?" Lucas hoped he didn't have to go through the whole explanation to his father.

"Well Haley was pretty upset when she got home today and she told me to ask you about it. So…" _busted_.

Lucas sighed and looked down on the floor. "I messed up dad. This morning when I was picking up Brooke for school, thinking that Haley would end up going with Nathan anyway, I accidentally slip out to Brooke about the whole Haley situation with Dan and Chris. I didn't mean to, but Brooke gave me this whole thing about not keeping secrets from one another and well..." Lucas ran his fingers threw his hair knowing it was a stupid move make to make after promising his sister that he wouldn't let a word out about the incident to anyone.

"Wow, I guess that's explains it..." Andy clapped his hands and looked towards the stairs, remembering Haley's look on her face upon mentioning Lucas' or Brooke's name.

"Yeah, but that's not all dad..." Lucas paused before continuing.

"What? You didn't tell the whole school did you?" Andy scrunched up his eyebrows, hoping that wasn't it.

"Not exactly, Brooke did." Lucas winced upon saying those words, knowing how much of a jackass he really was.

"What? No, I mean I've known Brooke to tell things to people about other people, but I would've thought she was a better friend to Haley than that."

"Well I thought she was a better girlfriend than that to me and I guess I was wrong thinking that way." Lucas sighed.

"I'm sure, there's something you're missing there. I've known Brooke and I know her family, they're good people."

"Well dad, just because her parents are good people doesn't mean they're daughter is just as innocent." Lucas couldn't help the pain in his chest while saying that.

"Okay...Well we can talk about you and Brooke some other time. How are you and Haley?" he asked even though he knows the answer to that question.

"She hates me dad. And yeah I don't blame her. I don't know how she'll even forgive me dad. I'm suppose to be the one who she could always go to and now..." Lucas kept slamming his head against the palm of his hands.

"Just give her time Luke. I'm sure in time she'll forgive you. Best friends always find a way to forgive each other and so do siblings. How about you help me set dinner up and we'll talk about all of this over dinner." Lucas nodded his head and stood up. Just as he was standing up the doorbell rang.

"Expecting company dad?" Lucas stared at his father waiting for an answer.

"Uhmmm yeah. How about you get the table ready and I'll join you soon okay?" Lucas nodded his head suspiciously and headed towards the kitchen.

Andy stood up and rubbed his hands against his pants. _Here goes nothing…_ Andy thought to himself as he headed towards the front door. Standing in front of the white framed door he took one last deep breathe before opening it.

"Hey Andy, am I too early?" the woman in front of him was holding a casserole dish in her hand and waited for Andy's response.

"Oh no, come in. Let me take that for you." He smiled take the dish off her hands. _Boy did she look gorgeous._

"Thanks, so you think this will really work?" she looked over at Andy nervously.

"Hey dad! Is your company going to join-" Lucas appeared in front of them and paused. "Mom?" Lucas was so shock by the appearance of his mom he dropped the fork in his hand on the ground. Andy was just glad it wasn't a glass or a plate.

"Hey Lucas." Karen smiled at his son. It was the first time she had a face to face greeting from his son in so long.

"Oh uh…" Lucas was dumbfounded.

"It's good to see you Lucas. You've grown up to be such a handsome man." Karen decided to take the lead and walked over to his son and gave him a hug.

Lucas pulled away and gave her a confused look. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"Lucas!" Andy called out.

"It's okay, uhmmm, I guess your dad didn't tell you, he invited me for dinner. I hope that's okay?" Karen asked hoping he would say it was okay.

"It's fine mom. But I don't think Haley will be too happy about this…" Lucas said it quite bluntly.

"Well Haley will just have to deal with it. And so will you, so how about you take this into the kitchen and set up one more plate on the table." Andy stated giving the casserole dish to Lucas.

Karen smiled at Andy as a thanks for coming to her side.

"What?" Andy looked over at Karen who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you." She said clutching on to his arm. Andy just smiled back and lead towards to the kitchen.

* * *

After a few minutes, Haley obviously couldn't go to sleep. Her subconscious obviously making her face everything head on. Haley sighed and sat up on her bed. She was about to get back to her homework when her stomach grumbled.

"You really hate me don't you!" Haley spoke to no one but herself.

Haley groaned but nonetheless finally got off her bed. She opened the door and was about to head down the stairs when a voice of a woman coming from the kitchen stopped her in her tracks. The voice sounded familiar to her, but she wasn't sure. After listening a bit longer, curiosity finally got the best of her when she finally decided to head down the stairs. In no time her feet reached the bottom stepped and then the entrance to the kitchen where she saw a vision of what seems to be a perfect family, they we're laughing chatting, just enjoying themselves. Haley's vision quickly faded when reality struck through her. This was anything but a perfect family. There standing in front of her was a broken family. Divorced parents, a back-stabbing brother, who she thought she could trust, and a mom who left her and forgot about her. The only person left who she could stand was her father, but why in the world would he be laughing with the people who hurt her most? Haley finally decided to stop talking to herself and spoke up.

"Dad?" she asked glaring at the three of them. The laughter finally stopped and all three sets of eyes were set on her.

"Oh Haley-bop, you're just in time." Andy smiled and walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Dad, what's going on…" Haley stared up at her dad looking for an answer.

"Well uhmmm, I thought we would have a nice family dinner tonight." Andy smiled down at his daughter and rubbed her arm.

"Great dad! Only one problem though.." Haley's stare quickly turned into a glare.

Andy looked at his daughter worried about the next thing that would come out of her mouth. "And what is that sweetie?"

"This is anything but nice and we are so far from being a family." Haley turned around and stomped out of the kitchen.

"That's more than one…" Andy sighed and decided to follow suit.

Lucas was about to head down the same way but got stopped by his mother. "Maybe, we should let them have a chat."

Lucas seemed hesitant but agreed nonetheless.

* * *

"Haley…." Andy looked at his daughter who was sitting down on the lazy-boy, all scrunched up into a ball.

"What is she doing here dad?" Haley tried to keep her tears from coming down her face.

"We're going to have to face this sooner or later honey. And I say sooner is better than later."

"I can't do this dad." She finally couldn't keep it in anymore as tears slowly fell down her small framed face.

Andy sat down at the little spot left on the chair and grabbed hold of his daughter.

"Haley, just give it a chance okay? You're mother means well. You may feel like she wasn't there for you all those years, but she's here now. She may not be on your good side right now but she's your mother nonetheless, she will always be here for you. So why don't you give this dinner a chance and if you really can't handle it, you can excuse yourself. Okay?" Andy hugged his daughter tighter.

"Can I excuse myself now?" Haley pouted.

"Sweetie…"

"Okay fine dad, I'll do it for you." Haley wiped her tears away and sat up.

"Okay good, let's go." Andy gave her one last tight hug before heading back into the kitchen with Haley by his side.

Lucas and Karen were already sitting at the table talking when Haley and Andy came back.

"Hey guys, look who decided to join us." Andy smiled along with Lucas and Karen upon hearing those words come out of his mouth. Haley just kept her head down.

"So…" Lucas looked down at his plate then towards his parents.

"Well how about you try some of your mom's casserole Haley-bop?" Andy grabbed her plate and served her some of the macaroni and cheese casserole.

"Remember we use to have these every night when we moved to New York?" Karen smiled as she grabbed some salad off the table.

"I also remember you deserting me." Haley just stared at the food in front of her, not even bothering with lifting up a fork.

"Haley" Lucas spoke up to try to lend some comfort words.

"Don't you even start with me." She glared at her brother, a glare that could burn straight through Lucas' eyes.

"Haley, your mom has some news for you both." Andy quickly tried to get a hold of things.

"And what would that be?" Haley glared at her mom.

"Uhmmm…" Karen looked at Andy who nodded at her for conformation. "I'm pregnant…" Karen tried to let out a smile.

"You're what!" Lucas almost choked on the water he was drinking.

"Pregnant Lucas. I'm 2 months along…" Karen confirmed.

Haley started to laugh which earned her weird looks from the three. "This is just great mom! Now you're having a baby with the devil. Congratulations!" Haley shook her head looking down at her plate with disgust.

"Haley, I know that you've never liked Dan, but this is his baby and your little brother or sister. I thought you'd be a little more happy." Andy wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked over at his daughter.

"You think having a baby will just make everything go away! Well you guessed wrong! Especially when you are having it with that monster. God how much more messed up can my life get!"

Andy just tried to keep the peace "Haley how about…" but once Haley gets started there was no stopping her.

"Why are you really here mom? I mean not just here at the this house which by the way you also bailed on but here in Tree Hill?" Haley took her glare towards her mother.

"Haley I was worried about you." Karen looked at Haley with the most sincere look.

"Worried? Since when did you start caring?" Haley stood up and slammed her napkin on the table. Andy quickly stood up also and sat her back down.

"Haley I love you, you're my daughter, how could you even ask me that?" Karen's eyes started to well up.

"Love me! Yeah you loved me soooo much that you always left me alone with those monsters! Do you even know what kind of sh-t I had to put up with!"

"Haley!"

"No dad she should know what her dear husband and step-son has done to make my life a living hell! I mean you're obviously still sleeping in his bed right?" Haley said pointing at her mom stomach.

"Haley what are you talking about…" Karen's eyes started to fill up with more tears as she held her stomach.

"Haley stop this right now!" Andy demanded worried that if Haley told Karen about Dan and Chris, it could seriously harm the baby and Karen.

"NO! Why are you here mom!"

"I told you already…" Karen placed her head into her palms.

"No you didn't! Who told you to come here! Was it Lucas? Rachel!" By this time Haley couldn't keep herself from sitting anymore.

"What? Rachel? Who's Rachel?"

"Who told you!" Haley's eyes filled with anger but full of hurt at the same time. Tears flooded down her face as she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I did." The voice beside her spoke up.

Haley turned to face the person who's voice it belonged to.

"What?" Haley said with a more calm voice.

"Haley I was worried about you. You're brother was telling me about your dreams and how you've been avoiding speaking with your mom. I thought if she was here, we could solve whatever was bothering you as a family." Andy explained.

Haley let out a little laugh. "This is unbelievable. To think the last person I could trust was actually the person who betrayed me the most! But why should I even be surprised. I mean Lucas telling you, Lucas just loves telling everyone my problem. And you dad, why couldn't you just leave this one thing alone! You always want to solve things, but did you even consider that I don't want any of your help! God well I hope you guys got what you wanted. You'd think your family should be there for you, but you guys have done nothing but made everything worse! You've all ruined my life! And soon enough you'll probably ruined that little baby's life too!"

"Haley look-"

"NO! You know what dad, I've heard enough from any of you. I hope you guys will have a wonderful family together cause I will have no part of this family anymore!" And with that Haley stomped right out of there and out the front door.

"Well that went well…" Lucas sighed and wiped his mouth with his napkin before leaving the table himself.

"I'm so sorry…" Karen cried some more into her napkin.

Andy stood up and went beside her and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry too…" Andy sighed.

**A/N: Love it, hate it? Sorry for not updating for so long. I got too caught up with the whole premier and I just got my season 3 dvd so I've been occupying myself with that..lol..so yeah..heres the dinner chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I kinda had a writers block too so I apologize for any grammar mistakes or any lack of oomph! Lol anyway just review. I've also noticed that my reviews has been going down lately. I don't know if everyone else is in this whole season premier hype too but yeah…if my story is really that bad just let me know and I'll stop…I mean no point in continuing if no one will even read it anymore right? So just let me know….**


	22. A Breathe Of Fresh Air

**A/N: Hey guys long time no see!! Sorry about that…but here's the new chapter…not much going on here…and it is a bit short! So sorry for that! Just a lot of things has been going on!! Busy! Busy! Busy! Anywho enjoy and hope you all have a HAPPY HALOWEEN!! Booga! Booga! lol**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Haley had been walking around Tree Hill thinking about everything when she found herself standing on the soft sand at the beach. Thoughts kept running through her head about what just happened to her life in just a few hours. She finally found a spot and sat down. The wind was blowing through Haley as she hugged her self tightly, wishing that she could've at least brought a jacket or blanket. Her train of thought was caught off by a voice from behind.

"Hales?" the guy took a spot right next to her. "What are you doing here?" he looked at her, waiting for a response.

"I should be asking you the same thing…" Haley kept her glance towards the calm water.

"Well uhmm I was taking a walk…"

Haley finally took her glance away and stared at the guy beside her giving him an 'are you kidding me look' "C'mon Nathan, I know my dad sent you…"

"Okay caught me red handed…" he chuckled raising his hands in defeat.

"So what did he say?? Tell you to convince me to forgive them or to come back home??" she shook her head before taking her glance back to the scenery in front.

"Actually, he just quite simply told me to go talk to you… He's worried about you Hales, what happened anyway??" Nathan noticed that she was getting colder and decided to give her his jacket since he was wearing a thick sweater underneath.

"Thanks…Do you remember this spot??" she smiled at him.

"Huh?" Nathan was completely confused by Haley's question.

"This spot…This is the spot where I last saw my family." She looked down and looked back up at Nathan.

It was obvious Nathan was still oblivious to what Haley was talking about.

"Your family too Nate…It was the best day of my life…" a slow tear finally came down Haley's cheek.

"The beach outing, from the picture." Finally something snapped Nathan into the clue. Haley just nodded her head trying to keep any more tears from falling.

"Awww Hales come here…" Nathan grabbed hold of his girlfriend and held her tight in his arms kissing the top of her forehead.

"My mom is pregnant…" She said with a hoarse voice.

"She's what?!?" Nathan took her away to look at her to make sure she wasn't lying.

"Yeah, she's having a baby with Dan…" Haley pulled away and dug her head down into her knees.

"Wow…I'm sorry Hales…" Nathan knew there was nothing he could say to make the situation any better for Haley.

"Yeah me too…and you know what else??" Haley looked up at him once more. "My dad is the one who called my mom to come here."

"Oh…" Nathan felt a little responsible for that one because he was the one who told Lucas about Haley's problem.

"How can my life get any worse? You know I thought I was hurt by what Dan and Chris did to me but after hearing all this crap, getting rape doesn't even compare to what my family has done to me."

"Hales…"

"No, it's true and don't you dare try to defend them…I just don't know what to do anymore Nate. I feel so numb right now. Look I can't even cry!" Haley pointed to her eyes, which were completely dry after the one tear that fell.

"Haley…I'm so sorry you feel this way right now…and I wish there's something I could do…but I know you're going to have to figure this out on your own…but you know if you need anything at all I'm here for you okay??" Nathan ran his fingers through Haley's golden locks and smiled at her.

"Thank you…" she replied sweetly laying her head on his shoulders.

* * *

"Lucas! Someone's here to see you!" Andy called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you say something dad??" Lucas said as he descended down the stairs.

"Yeah, I said someone's here to see you." Andy repeated.

"Oh, mom still here??" he asked.

"No I told her to go home and get some rest, don't want her to worry too much because of the baby." Andy replied.

"Yeah, that was a big shocker huh…But I feel bad, I don't want mom to think I'm not going to be there for her….Maybe I should give her a call…" Lucas said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah sure, maybe later, your guest is probably waiting…" Andy pointed him towards the living room.

"Who is it??" Lucas asked.

"It's Brooke." Andy plain out said.

"What?! Dad I can't see her now…Too much has happened…" Lucas said in a low whisper.

"Lucas c'mon….Can't keep a lady waiting…" Andy smiled and went up the stairs leaving Lucas to contemplate with himself.

Lucas took a deep breathe as thoughts kept running through his head of the events that had happened that day. How can it that in one day a person's life can be turned upside down. How can he even face this girl? After everything that has happened that day, Brooke was the last thing on his mind right now. Finally he took a step towards the living room.

"Hi…" Brooke put the cup in her hands down on the coffee table and smiled at the handsome figure standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here Brooke??" Brooke's heart sank as she heard those words come out of his mouth.

"I…How are you??" Brooke tried to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm fantastic! My life couldn't be better. How is yours?" Lucas said sarcastically with a big smirk on his face.

Brooke couldn't believe he was acting this way even though she can't blame him. She was lost of words as she just kept her head down not wanting to look at him anymore. "Look, I'm sorry, this was a bad idea I should go…" Brooke forced a smile on her face as she got up and walked passed Lucas.

"Brooke! Stop…" A voice called up from behind her. She stopped and stood still as she couldn't help but let tears fall down her cheeks now.

"Just..." Lucas sighed.

"No, Lucas it's fine I'm gonna go…" This time no voice was going to stop her now from walking out that door and to her much disappointment no voice even tried to.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence between the couple and just taking in the beautiful view in front of them, they both started to feel the cold air circulating their body as the sky turns dark.

"How about we call it a night huh??" Nathan suggested as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"I guess…" Haley sighed.

"So I'll drop you home now??" he smiled.

"Nathan you know I can't go home right now…" Haley complained.

"Well I had to try anyway…" he chuckled.

"Yeah nice try…but seriously…" she looked at him for answers.

"Well you can stay at my place…" Nathan suggested.

"Nathan I can't…I just can't be in bed with someone else right now…you know what happened last time…" As much as she would love to stay with Nathan, she just couldn't go through the terrible memories in her head again.

"Well most probably Cooper will stay out late again so maybe you can stay at his room??" he suggested again.

"And what? Wait until he walks in with a prostitute? I don't think so… that's just disgusting…" Haley shivered at the thought of it, which made Nathan laugh.

"Okay…so what are you going to do then??" he asked.

"You think Peyton will let me stay at her place??" she asked.

"Yeah sure probably…but you do know that Brooke is staying with her since now ever since her parents moved to California right??" Nathan pointed out.

"Well I'm going to have to face her someday right?? Besides I have to start small with this whole forgiving thing…and I think Brooke is a good start." She smiled.

"So you're okay with Brooke now??" Nathan asked.

"Well I'm still upset at what she did…but I at least know she did it unintentionally unlike some of the people I know…I mean it's not really her fault that other people found out…it was bound to come out one way or another…" She confirmed.

"Good, glad you're already a step toward the healing bit…" Nathan smiled at Haley and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, but don't expect me to feel the same way anytime soon about my family if I can even call them that still…" Haley stated firmly.

"Okay.." Nathan chuckled. "Let's call Peyton on the way there."

"Okay, but Nate can you do me a huge favor??" she smiled at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course anything…." Nathan said without any hesitation.

"Can you please grab a few clothes for me for tomorrow?? You don't expect me to go to school looking like this do you??" Nathan took a look at her and smiled.

"What wrong with that??" he tried to hold in his laugh.

"Nate!!" Haley whined and gave her boyfriend a playful slap on the arm.

"What??" he chuckled. "You look beautiful to me no matter what you wear…and besides I'm sure Peyton or Brooke will be happy to lend you some of their clothes…"

"Okay fine…You just don't want to face the nagging voices of my father and Lucas…" she joked.

"Hey, I just don't want to get crap after failing to get you to come home tonight."

"Whatever, scaredy baby…" Haley giggled. "You know they're going to constantly call you tonight right??"

"Yeah don't remind me…my pants hasn't stopped vibrating ever since I came here…I think I'll unhook every phone in the house tonight…" he chuckled.

"Well let's get going already I'm freezing my bum off!!" Haley jumped up from her spot, followed by Nathan and both started walking towards Nathan's car with their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

**A/N: Okie dokie that's the chapter!! I hope it wasn't too bad!! ducks for any flying tomatoes just in case…So tell me what you think…anything is gladly accepted…good or terrible…don't be shy!!**

**AngelLuva: **Andy could never be mad at his family…but he is furious with Dan! So expect something to happen there!! Hehe I kind of feel bad writing Dan as this terrible person here especially because I'm so loving him this season!! Lol...but I need a villain right??…and don't think Haley will be forgiving any time soon…I mean she will end her dispute with Brooke but expect to see more tension with Haley and her family.

**Silent Me: **That's the plan!! Hehe…but unfortunately didn't work quite as well as I hoped…**:o(**…but it's all good as long as I still have you guys to count on!! Lol…hope you continue reading after reading this! I was in a bit of a blah mood while and after writing this…hopefully I can get back on track after this!!

**RBDFAN: **aww don't worry they eventually will…**:o)**…just expect some drama before that happens!! Hehe

**JeniRose: **Oh Lucas and Karen are on talking terms. He just felt a little awkward having her there with Haley practically above them. And it's the first time they actually had a face to face greeting since Karen left Tree Hill so yeah…Yep Nathan will always be there for Haley no matter what! As for Lucas and Nathan…we'll see what happens with them…


	23. Comfort Within Friends

**A/N: okie dokie here's the next chapter…it's mostly fluff stuff though…thought I'd give Haley a break for once from all this havoc…lol well ENJOY! **

**Chapter 21**

Haley had just stepped out of Nathan's car after pulling in front of Peyton's house. She turned back once more to give her boyfriend an assuring smile as she waved him off before taking the next few steps to Peyton's front porch. She took a deep breathe before opening the front door. Haley found it odd that Peyton always kept her front door unlocked but Nathan just told her to walk right in knowing this fact, she did. After closing the door Haley called out Peyton's name but there was no response back. Haley feeling a bit uncomfortable standing in the hallway of someone's house who she hardly talked to or knew about, was about to turn back around to leave when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Haley, buddy! Great of you to finally come and visit!" Peyton chuckled and wrapped her right arm around Haley's shoulder and led her up the stairs.

"Thanks…I mean for letting me stay and everything…." Haley said shyly as her eyes roamed around the house.

"Of course! I told I got your back!" Peyton smiled as they reached the top of the stairs.

"So uhmmm…" Haley glanced down and back up as if inspecting Brooke to pop out of one of the rooms any second.

"Brooke is home Haley…" Peyton said bluntly.

"Oh yeah?" was the only thing that came out of Haley's mouth.

"Yeah she is…She actually just got back a minute ago after your brother acted like a total b-tch to her." Peyton explained.

"Huh?" Peyton decided to lead her into the other guest room to talk to Haley about what happened.

"Brooke went to apologize to him about everything and he acted like a complete jack-ss and now Brooke is crying her eyes out…She won't even take the chocolate cake I baked her…That's serious. I mean I know he's your brother and all Haley, but Brooke is like a sister to me and when some guy treats her like crap I can't just stand around and do nothing about it. And I know you have your issues with Brooke now too but if you want to stay here I need you to be okay with Brooke. Now I'm not telling you to completely forgive her for what happened because I do understand your anger but I just need you to try and keep peace between you two."

"Look Peyton I really appreciate everything you are doing for me and there's no way I would even consider going here if I was just going to create a mess in your life too. You've been a good friend to me these last few days of craziness and I want you to know that I would never disrespect you like that. Actually after talking to Nathan and after the day I had today I've realized that what Brooke did was nothing compared to what my family has done to me. And I know Brooke didn't mean for the whole world to know, if anything it would've come out either way, considering how this whole town works." Haley let out a small chuckle.

"So are you saying you've forgiven Brooke??" Peyton asked.

"I don't even think there's anything to forgive her about. I mean she only told you after being told by my "jack-ss" brother who I told not to tell anyone. I don't even know why he would even be mad at her after he already did the same thing she has done. Brooke has nothing to do with what happened to me and besides best friends always tell each other everything right? Look do you mind if I talk to her alone for a bit? I know it's your house and all and I feel weird asking you-"

"Hales, just go…" Peyton laughed, cutting Haley off before she goes into one of her ramblings. Peyton showed her to her room before heading downstairs to give Jake a call and have a piece of her chocolate marble cake she had made earlier.

As Haley got closer to Peyton's room, she could hear the faint cries of Brooke Davis, the girl who her own brother once loved and now left her heart broken. As Haley listened in, she couldn't help but feel her pain, to think that you know one person only to be hurt by them in the end. She didn't know much about her but from what Lucas has told her, Brooke Davis was one lonely girl. Like herself, Brooke's parents have also deserted her, leaving her behind to go live in California, of course it was Brooke's idea to stay behind, but after they had left, it's like Brooke's parents didn't even exist. They only write her simple letters once a month, mostly talking about how busy they are with work and not to spend all the money they send to her in one place. The only people Brooke had in her life was Peyton and Lucas and with Lucas turning his back on her, Brooke had no one but Peyton. But Peyton has her boyfriend, Brooke would never try to make her choose between Jake and herself. So most of the time since Brooke and Lucas was over, Brooke spent her time alone. Haley felt that same pain, but worse, the people who she thought she trusted turned their back against her. Haley knew if there was someone who she can somewhat relate to, Brooke was the person to go to. Haley finally knocked on the door before entering in hopes to find some comfort with a new found friend.

* * *

After what happened that day Lucas had decided to go to the one place where he could always feel free. The one place that he did his best healing at, the Rivercourt. Lucas had been there for the last 20 minutes dribbling and shooting the orange ball in his hands. It was a beautiful night, you could see the entire sky lit up wit a billion twinkles. The only thing Lucas could hear was the whisper in the wind. The cold breeze didn't even faze him at that moment, he just had too much in his mind with Haley, Brooke and his mom. Why can't Haley forgive him? Why can't he forgive Brooke? How is his mom going to react when she finds out about the father of the child she's carrying? When will his life get back to normal? Question after question kept circling around his head, but unfortunately not even one he could even try to answer. Frustrated at himself and everything Lucas finally lunged the ball in his hands, smacking it hard against the backboard letting it bounce off over his head. Lucas ran his hands through his golden locks, frustration taking hold of him. His thoughts was interrupted by the steady beat of the ball bouncing back towards him. Lucas brought his head up perturbed, knowing he was suppose to be alone, he did a 180 and stared at the person coming towards him slowly getting a better vision of this person.

Finally realizing who the person was Lucas spoke up. "What are you doing here??" he said a little annoyed.

"Nice to see you too…" he smirked shooting the ball in the air and making a swish through the basketball net.

"Where's Haley?" he glared.

"She's at Peyton's." Nathan replied glaring back.

"Whatever." Lucas turned back around, grabbed his basketball and was about to leave but Nathan quickly interrupted.

"Are you going to keep acting like a big baby?? Because hey be my guest, in the end you're still going to end up looking like a jackass." Nathan called out.

Lucas stopped and turned around to stare back at Nathan; if looks could kill.

"Look all I'm saying is if you ever want to work things out with Brooke or Haley…"

"Why don't you shut the f-ck up and mind your own damn business…" Lucas exclaimed tossing the ball at him as hard as he could.

Luckily Nathan caught it, but let out a grunt seeing as it came to him as a surprise. "Haley **_is_** my business, I care about her okay?!" Nathan called back tossing the ball back to Lucas that same way Lucas had earlier. "And believe it or not I care about you too."

"You don't give a rats ass about me and if you know what's good for you, stay away from Haley!" Lucas once again tossed the ball at Nathan, but to Lucas' surprise Nathan just raised his hands in the air and let the ball smack him on the chest.

"I'm not doing this…I don't want to fight you okay…C'mon Luke you're better than this. Why are you so against me being with Haley anyway??" Nathan asked picking up the ball and bounce passing it to Lucas.

"I-I…I just don't like it okay!" letting the frustration get to him again Lucas spun around and hurled the basketball into the river making a big splash.

Nathan just held his head down and shook it, he couldn't help but feel bad for his broken friend who was now on the ground on his knees. Nathan came toward him and grabbed his shoulder to help him up but Lucas just pulled away from his grasp and glared at him.

"What are you doing here Nate?" Lucas got up and walked over to the picnic table and sat down and placed his head into his palms.

"I just dropped your sister over at Peyton's house and was going home when I saw you here…" Nathan responded taking the empty seat beside Lucas.

"Why? I don't deserve anything…" Nathan could hear the pain in Lucas voice, he wanted to help his friend so bad, but he couldn't do anything if he doesn't want the help.

"Why are you against me and Haley, Luke?" Nathan asked again.

"Because…you…you caused all of this…"

"What?" Nathan was taken aback by Lucas' response.

"Ever since Haley started going out with you everything changed…She…I want to be there for her…I should be the one there for her… I'm her big brother…I'm suppose to protect her not you…I AM!" Lucas exclaimed finally breaking down in front of his former best friend.

"I'm sorry Luke…" Nathan said simply.

"I don't know what to do anymore…As if my life wasn't messed up enough, mom had to drop a bombshell about her pregnancy…and then Brooke came over wanting forgiveness…How can I forgive her for what she's done if I can't even forgive myself…What am I suppose to do?? I messed up…I just want to make things easier on her somehow…but she won't even give me a chance…"

"Just give her time Luke…"

"That's what everyone keeps telling me to do…but how long am I suppose to wait?? She's my baby sister…I'm suppose to protect her through all of this but I've done nothing but hurt her even more…What the hell am I suppose to do when Dan or Chris does something to her again? I wasn't there for her the first time and I wish I had, but how the hell am I going to be here for her now when she won't even let me in?!"

"Haley needs time Luke, everything is happening so fast I mean in just a week her whole life has been turned upside down. You can't just expect her to wake up the next morning feeling like Mary Poppins and sing happy tunes all day. Haley is a tough girl, tougher than you know and you have to know Luke that you're not the only one that wants to protect her. Yeah she's hurt but you just have to give her time to at least let this all sink in. She's already forgiven Brooke for what happened, just give her time and in no time she'll forgive you too, just like you will also forgive Brooke." Nathan stated.

"She forgave Brooke??" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, so don't feel so frustrated. She'll come around…" Nathan placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder for assurance.

"Why would she forgive Brooke and not me??" Lucas asked confused.

"Cause your family, it hurts more. But like I said just wait…" Nathan looked at Lucas who just nodded in agreement.

"Look, I just want you to know that I've trusted you with Haley this whole time because if I didn't I wouldn't of agreed with you going out with her in the first place. I guess I was just jealous of the relationship you have with her, the closeness…I use to have that role in her life, her go to person, but now she has you and I respect that. I'm glad she finally has someone like you in her life…and if she had to date anyone I'm glad it's you…" Lucas looked up and smiled at his friend once again.

"Thanks Luke, it means a lot man…But hey if you ever need anything you know I'm here alright?" Nathan lifted his fist in which Lucas returned with his fist butting into it.

"Well I think I better get home, gotta wake up early tomorrow…" Lucas said getting up from the table.

"Why?" Nathan looked at him confused.

"Because I have to go fishing for my basketball before someone gets to it first." Lucas said with a chuckled followed by Nathan's.

"Alright man take care of yourself…just call if you need anything…" Nathan got up from the bench also and gave his best friend a handshake followed by a hug.

"Thanks…You too…and take care of her alright?" Lucas said walking away.

"Always man…" Nathan said as he waved before tucking his hands in his pockets and headed towards his car himself.

* * *

Brooke jumped from the spot she was sitting at as she heard the knock on the door. She knew it couldn't of been Peyton since Peyton wouldn't knock on her own bedroom door. Brooke quickly wiped her tears away and straightened herself up thinking the knock was from Peyton's dad coming home wanting to check up on them. Brooke cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Come in…" She mustered up the best cheerful voice she could make.

To Brooke surprise again it wasn't at all Peyton's dad, but the sister of the guy who's made her cry the whole night.

"Hey…" Haley smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Uhmmm…you're not planning to kill me are you??" Brooke asked a little freaked out.

Haley gave her a weird look and chuckled. "What? No… I actually just wanted to talk to you…" she explained taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Uhmmm I'm sorry, but aren't you suppose to be mad at me??" Brooke asked more confused.

"I was, but I decided not to be mad anymore…" Haley smiled at her and patted her hand.

"But how can you just….you can't just forgive me just like that?? What's the real deal?" Brooke took her hand away worried there was some kind of catch somehow or this was some kind of candid camera joke thing.

"Look Brooke it was wrong of you to tell Peyton about me, but I've realized that if it wasn't for my idiotic of a brother telling you about it in the first place, you wouldn't have anything to tell Peyton about. So there's no point in getting mad over something that was totally accidental in the first place." Haley explained.

"Does this mean you've forgiven Lucas too??" Brooke sniffled.

"Look this has nothing to do with Luke and I, this is about you and me. You've been a good friend to me especially when I was having a breakdown at the girl's washroom on that day…and I never really thanked you for that…I just want you to know that I was never really upset with you in the first place…I was just in complete shock…"

"Haley I'm so sorry…" Brooke's tears once again started to fall as she clenched onto Haley's hand.

"Brooke I told you there's nothing to be sorry about okay…Just forget about it…We're friends now…I'm not mad…" Haley put her other hand on top of Brooke's and then gave her a hug.

"Thanks Haley, you don't know how much this means to me…" Brooke smiled as she hugged her tighter.

"Brooke…air…breathe…" Haley chocked out.

Brooke instantly let her go and wiped her tears away and let out a small chuckle. "Sorry…"

"It's okay…stop apologizing so much!" Haley started laughing.

"Hey…What's going on here?? Starting a party with out me??" Peyton's head peeked into the door watching her friends laugh.

"So how's Jake?" Haley asked.

"How'd you know I was talking to Jake?" Peyton scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Oh c'mon P. Sawyer, knowing you, you we're probably gabbing it out with him while eating my chocolate cake…" Brooke put her hands on her hips and gave Peyton a stern look.

"Okay, okay… But I thought you weren't going to eat it…So I thought I might as well…" Peyton laughed as she sat on the bed beside Haley.

"MmmMm I want some chocolate cake!" Haley exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Yes after my day today I need me some chocolate cake too!" Brooke said with a half frown.

"So what did happen with you and my stupid brother anyway??" Haley asked getting both feet up on the bed and crossing them.

"Alright B. Davis, you explain the situation while I get the chocolate cake…" Peyton chuckled.

And with that, the girls talked throughout the whole night, leaning on one other. It was the first time Haley have felt like she can actually open up to someone other than Nathan. From then on Brooke Peyton and Haley had become closer friends than they ever could. Haley was so content that her worries about her family just faded away, at least for that moment. Who knew something really good could actually come out of something terrible.


End file.
